


Static Induced Maelstrom

by Shawn129



Series: African American reincarnated Naruto [2]
Category: Black Lightning (TV), Love & Hip Hop (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Naruto, Static Shock
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Original Character replaces Naruto, Reincarnation, Song Lyrics, instagram models, rapper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shawn129/pseuds/Shawn129
Summary: The union of Sarada and Boruto merged the lines of the Senju, Uzumaki, Hyuga, and Uchiha. Eons later, a new transmigrant has appeared vastly different from his predecessors and is being told by his past life and old allies that he must save the world. Fuck that. Nicholas Hawkins ain't no hero. He just wants money and bitches. Arrowverse, Netflix Marvel, Love & Hip Hop, Static Shock
Series: African American reincarnated Naruto [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606255
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here's the deal. I was given this- I'm writing this to you wondering and consider doing a Static Shock and Naruto crossover story. I know you put some elements of Static Shock in your story Maelstrom in Freeland, but, what i'm suggestion something more along the line of your story From Jinchurrki to Speedster. Where Naruto is Nathaniel Hawkins (Leon Thomas III) and he's replace Virgil (he either dies at childbirth or something) as Static and become a more powerful and skillful version of Static. Placing him in a Arrowverse like earth 2.5 (where Barry is in his second year as the Flash, Oliver in his fourth year as the Green Arrow and Supergirl has debut just a few months).

I came up with another one, in this story Nicholas Hawkins is the latest incarnation of Ashura and Indra thanks to the union of Sarada and Boruto. He will be referred to as Nicholas the entire time, I want to see how that goes. This takes place before Oliver returned,

I find myself comfortable doing these African American Naruto stories even though most don't like it, because I don't know how to be anything else besides an African American in the US. And yes Stephanie Santiago is in this one as well, Im on her clit heavy right now,

Harlem Police Precinct,

A 22-year-old African American man sat in a holding cell, tossing a ball at a wall, and catching it repeatedly, this young man was Nicholas Hawkins, a young man from Dakota with a tragic past,

Nicholas was the oldest boy of the Hawkins family with a younger twin sister named Sharon. His father Robert and mother Jean used to be pillars in the Dakota community, but when he was 9 his mother in the early stages of pregnancy was hit with a stray bullet during a gang riot, while she was working as a paramedic,

The family took it hard, especially Robert, the loss of an unborn child, and the love of his life caused him to turn to the bottle for comfort, he ended up losing his job, and moved back to Atlanta, with his children,

Robert's spiral into alcoholism, lead to him gaining MS, and it was thought that it would be a wake-up call to get help but he committed suicide,

Sharon and Nick were raised by their paternal grandmother, Aridrena in Atlanta, GA and would regularly come to New York to spend time with their maternal grandfather, Henry Hunter, eventually coming for good when their grandmother died. Sharon was an exceptional student and talented as well, and upon graduating high school left to Paris Io she could follow her dreams of being in fashion,

Nick while an exceptional student himself, was always in the wrong crowd, fighting, stealing, and selling weed were activities he found himself in, gangs have tried to recruit him but he always refused,

Nick had been in the wrong place at the wrong time today and had been taken in for questioning

"Hawkins, you're free to go." The guard said as Nick stood and walked up, as a cop walked up to him, "Your story checks out, but I'll be keeping my eye on you."

"Yea, whatever." Nick said walking off to get his belongings,

Hours Later, Pop's Barber Shop

Freeland, New York

Barbershop

"They lose 65 games only to end up with the fourth pick in the draft. Did they tank that shit on purpose?" The old barber Pop asked upset

"Read the words, Pop. Right there on the wall." Shameek an 18-year-old young man in the chair getting a haircut by his friend of the same age

"Brother's got a point, Henry, much as I hate to admit that." a old man said playing chess, "Pay up." Bobby Fish a small market owner said

As the men talked about sports, the news began to talk about Black Lightning getting everyone's attention

"See, that's a curious question. Why is he a vigilante while other communities have folks with superpowers, and all of a sudden, they're heroes?"

"Who are they talking about?" Pop asked

"Black Lightning." A kid said

"Black Lightning, why everybody still on his nuts." Shameek said with a scoff, "Dude been gone, prolly dead."

"When you're staring down the barrel of a gun, you don't care if the person saving you is a Christian, Muslim, Jew, black or white, or some guy in a weird Parliament-Funkadelic getup. You just wanna be saved. I wouldn't have seen my kids graduate college, the first black President, or my grandkids if it wasn't for Black Lightning." Bobby said looking at Shameek, "Black Lightning fought for the people of this city against the 100, and he was winning before he disappeared. It's only a matter of time before he comes back or someone rises up to fill his boots."

"Lord knows we need someone." Pop said cutting a little boys hair, "I mean, I'm all for what Black Jesus preaches to the students and parents at Garfield High, but that little safe zone he has will not last forever.'

Nick walked in, "Yo!" He greeted

"Nick, what's good son?" Shameek asked as he and Nick gave each other a high-five

"Shit, can't call it man." Nick said as he walked to the back, and closed the door before he walked beside the washing machine and moved a false section and pulled out a backpack, and replaced the panel of the wall he removed, opening the backpack, he saw that his money was still inside and zipped it back up before heading out

"What you in such a hurry for?" Pops asked his grandson

"Got a studio session. I'll get with y'all tomorrow." Nick said leaving, and walked down the street and passed by a beautiful thick MILF, "Hey, Counselor."

"Aw, don't jinx me, Nick. I haven't even passed the bar yet."

"Oh, you will just need a little faith."

"What time you went be done with your move?" The woman asked

Nick paused and looked thoughtful, "Ain't no telling, but I'll definitely let you know."

"Hope so, we should at least try to get some coffee sometime."

"I'd like that." Nick smirked at the woman

"Maybe you'll need a lawyer one day." the woman said as she handed him a paper with her number on it

"Hopefully, you'll have some cards by then." Nick replied as he pocketed the number as she walked off with a chuckle and a wave, while Nick watched her ass jiggle, "Ima call yo juicy booty having ass too!"

"You better." The woman said walking into the shop

Getting into his 2012 Aston Martin Vanquish, Nick drove off

Morning, New York, New York City

Sophia Body was a former video vixen, but now moonlighted as a DJ, model, and actress, Sophia woke up and saw Nick asleep and quickly kissed him, "Hey Nick." She greeted rubbing on his chest as he woke up

"What's good?" Nick said kissing her back

"You have fun last night?"

"Yea, I had a good time." Nick said

"I can't believe you actually came." Sophie smiled

"You can't believe I came? I told you I got you, baby." Nick said kissing Sophie again

"And didn't I tell you I had all the bitches?' Sophie asked

"Yeah, you said that. I thought there was somebody else over here. Where she at?" Nick asked looking around before he felt a tongue lick from his shaft u to his chest as a head emerged from the blankets

"Hey, Nick." Stephanie Santiago greeted smiling

"What up, baby."

"How are you?' Stephanie asked

"I'm chillin." Nick said

"Good, how was your night."

"It was cool, y'all showed me a good time. Y'all bitches threw down on me." Nick said the two beautiful women laughed lightly, *Who was suckin me off all crazy like that?"

"You don't remember?" Sophie asked

"Naw I don't remember that." Nick said before Sophie playfully pushed his head and sat up

"So what you got going on today, Nick?"

"Nothing big, just tryna stay out the way." Nick said looking at Sophie, "What you got going on?"

"I got a show later."

"I can slide through?" Nick asked

"Yea you can come." Sophie smiled

"Alright, Im gon bring you something to eat, what you want?"

"Fried Chicken." Sophie smiled

"Alright. What you got going on, Steph?" Nick asked

"I'm doing the podcast with Angela."

"Oh shit, I got to check that out." Nick said before he looked to Sophie, "Aye Im hungry though, bitch go make me something to eat."

"Bitch, who you calling a bitch?" Sophie asked getting out of the bed and bending over to get her panties

"I call all my bitches bitch, it's a love thang." Nick said before he slapped her ass

"Yea, that's what they all say." Sophie said before walking off before Nick looked to Stephanie

Sophie walked into the kitchen and began to prepare bacon and eggs, while Nick was kissing Stephanie

Pulling away, Nick cupped her cheek, "You bad as shit." He said

"Thank you." Stephanie smiled

"You got a nigga?"

"Yea."

"Well fuck him, I'm tryna make you mine." Nick said pulling her closer so that her breasts were pressed up against his chest,

"What about Sophie?" Stephanie asked

"I'm gon hit her with the Okie Dok, and tell some shit like something came up with my gramps and I got to be out, and I'll be downstairs waiting on you."

"I thought you loved her?"

"Me and shorty been talking for 3 days." Nick said

"She made it seem longer than that."

"I don't know why." Nick said

"I told you I have a boyfriend."

"But where you at, at this point in time?" Nick asked rolling Stephanie onto her back so he was looking down at her as he ran a finger along her cheek

"With you." Stephanie smiled as Naruto began to caress her body

"Exactly. I need you on my team."

"We can make that happen but I need to end my other situation first."

"So be your side nigga?" Nick asked

"Till I dump him." Stephanie said

Nick smacked his lips before Stephanie kissed him, which grew heated before Nick licked his way to her pussy and began to eat her out

5 Minutes Later

After performing cunnilingus till Stephanie came, Nick and she got dressed and walked into the living room, as Sophie cooked while music played, last Naruto singing along as he plopped down on the couch, "And I'mma hit this drink up like it's my last

I'mma I'mma hit this night up like it's my last

I'mma I'mma hit this ass up like its my last

Swear I'mma, swear I'mma do it like…"

Checking his phone Naruto smiled as Sharon had sent him a picture of her just enjoying her life which he was more than happy about

He ignored the fact that Stephanie and Sophie were slick arguing in the kitchen, "Don't let me find out that you're going out with Nick. He was mine first."

"Soph, I got a man, remember. Last night was just last night."

"Right. What we're y'all doing in the room?"

"He wanted to know if he could do lip service." Stephanie said before she walked off

"Babe food is almost ready." Sophie said

Nick sighed and walked into the kitchen, "It's almost done, alright." He said sitting on the counter

"What's up with you and my girl?"

"I mean she bad, but she bad bad like you." Nick lied as while Sophie was bad, he was just more attracted to Stephanie, "You bad as shit bitch, with yo sexy white ass."

"You ain't never been with a white girl before?" Sophie asked

"Naw you was my first, snow bunny."

"Okay, here you go." Sophie as

d placing plate on the counter,

"Im gon eats it, then Ima be out. I got to make this run real quick." Nick said sliding off the counter

"Okay, but you still coming to my show, right?"

"That's the plan, but the Big Bang is tonight so I got to shit is taken care of." Nick said getting a nod

"Just be safe." Sophie said

"I'm going to be alright, then I'm gon teach you how to take dick."

"Shut up." Sophie said pushing him lightly as he laughed before she walked into the living room where Stephanie was sitting

Nick began to eat but that out the eggs, "The fuck is this shit, man?" He asked himself looking at the eggs and bacon, "She ain't put no seasoning on this shit, hell new."

Nick began to look through the cabinets and saw to seasons that he could use, and cursed, "Fuck. This bitch can't cook for shit, I don't even want to eat this shit." Nick grimaced as he picked up a strip of bacon, "Aye this pork bacon?"

"No, it's beef bacon."

"Oh alright." Nick said shaking his head before he walked to the trash can and stuffed the plate down at the bottom

Sophie and Stephanie were arguing, "You know you a groupie, the only reason you want-"

"Bitch, you the one that called me for the threesome. You need to stop with that whole insecure shit over a nigga you've only known for 3 days."

"Fuck you, he wants me. Nick?!"

"Yo!" Nick said placing the plate and the sink

"Don't you want me more than her? I told her.." Sophie asked

"No, she over here-"

As the two tried to over-talk each other Nick walked over, "Listen, listen, listen, " he said trying to get them to calm down, "Aye, shut the fuck up!"

The two beauties stopped and looked at him, "Damn, it's too early for this shit, but look, Sophie, how you gon set up a threesome and start acting all insecure and shit? If that's the type of shit you on, I'm good 'cause I ain't wit all that."

Sophie frowned as Nick and Stephanie left the house,

Later

Nick dropped Stephanie at her house, and with the promise to meet up later that night he headed to the house to shower and change clothes, before heading to the gym, then had 'coffee' with Candace before heading to the studio, then zipped over to Stephanie's with some food

Flesh slapping flesh was heard in the room along with Stephanie's loud moans, as Nick fucked her from behind with a tight grip on her hair as he slapped her ass, "Shit." Stephanie moaned before they fell forward with Nick bracing himself on his fists to keep stroking

Stephanie screamed into the pillow as her toes curled and Nick began to shake as the two came, with a panting Nick laying atop of her before they began to kiss

"You tryna ruin me." Stephanie said panting

"Good dick and good pussy belong together." Nick said smirking

Stephanie giggled before she saw the tablet that was showing the security feed and saw her boyfriend's car pulling in, "Oh shit, it's my boyfriend."

The two got up, and Stephanie began to get the things she needed for a shower, as Nick grabbed his clothes, and began to get dressed, "Damn shorty, what he doing here?"

"He was supposed to be working all night. Go out the back." Stephenie said as she tossed the sheets into the washer machine while Naruto got all his stuff and snatched his shirt before she led him to the backdoor and after a final kiss he left and she rushed to the bathroom and got in the shower

Nick snuck around and peeked to see Stephanie's dude leave the car and walk to the door before he let himself in, and quickly Nick rushed out the yard, and down the street to his car,

Naruto flinched when he heard gunfire and looked toward the pier and narrowed his eyes, before rushing over,

2 gangs were in a brawl before the gunshots began to ring out, Nick watched and saw a few familiar faces, but none of them were friends of his so he began to turn around and leave when a police helicopter arrived as a bullet struck a barrel filled with Quantum Vapor

Nick began to cough as he breathed in the gas, and began to run without being seen, in his car Nick began to drive home with a searing headache, but he made it home

Walking to his bathroom, Nick popped a Tylenol and went to bed

Mindscape

Nick blinked as he room in his surroundings, as he found himself in a village, an old one too, he watched as a blonde blue-eyed whisker checked boy bullied, ostracized

Nick watched the life of Naruto Uzumaki with a frown, all the way up to when Naruto died of old age, "It was a good life."

Nick turned around and saw Naruto, "Why and how did I see that?"

"It's the life we lived."

"We? We look nothing alike." Nick said

"Reincarnation doesn't mean you look the same."

"So your my last life?" Nick asked walking up and looking Naruto over

"That's right."

"Hm, well what do you want? Why show up now?"

"You came into contact with a mutagen, that is currently changing your DNA." Hagoromo Ootsutsuki said as he appeared

"Side effects?"

"The reawakening of your powers. This is good."

"What makes you think that?"

"My mother's family still roams the cosmos, and you are the only one that can stop them. Indra's and Ashura's bloodlines lives on through you."

Nick frowned, "You want me to save the world. No offense but I don't see the appeal, I mean look at you." Nick said pointing to Naruto, "After everything you've been through, you saved the world, and achieved your dream, settled for that Hinata chick, had 2 kids with her your son was an ass who needed his ass whipped and you didn't have much of a relationship with your daughter and when Hinsta died you never saw either of them again."

Naruto frowned

"Besides, Im the last person that qualifies as hero material, Im selfish, money-hungry, a manwhore, and"

"And you care about the people close to you." Hagoromo interrupted, "We aren't telling you to do it the way Naruto did, we are just telling you that you need to train and be prepared."

"We will train you here."

"You and the old man?"

"All of us." Hagoromo said before light appeared in the mindscape and Ashura, Madara, Indra, Sasuke, Hagoromo, Tobirama, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade, Onoiki, A, Killer Bee, Minato, and Kushina appeared

"Let us began." Naruto said smirking placing a hand on Nick's shoulder before he fully merged with his incarnation

"Wait, how long will this training last?" Nick asked

"Training in your mindscape, it will feel like lifetimes have gone by, but on the outside, it will be like a nights rest," Hagoromo said before Nick cursed when everyone rushed him

Finished

Nicholas Steve Hawkins

October 10, 1990 (22 years old)

Birthplace- Paris Island, Dakota City

Current Alias- Maelstrom, Lil Baby, Skuba Steve

Family- Robert Hawkins (Father+) Jean Hawkins (Mother+) Sharon Hawkins (Twin Sister) Vigirl Hawkins (Younger Brother+)

Henry Hunter (Maternal Grandfather) Aridrena West (Paternal Grandmother+), Joe West (Paternal Uncle), Iris West (Cousin)

Affiliation- Hawkins Family, West Family,

Base of Operations- New York City, formerly Garfield High,

Status- Alive

Alignment- Neutral

Citizenship- American

Marital Status- Single

Occupation- Rapper, former College Basketball player,

Characteristics

Gender-Male

Height- 6' 2"

Weight- 180 lbs

Eyes- Brown

Hair- Black

Nick played by 

Candace played by

Sophia

Stephanie


	2. We Workin

Mindscape

Nick yelled in pain as he was launched across the room and began to pant, "Better, dobe." Sasuke said putting his fist down

"Whatever you say, Itachi." Nick replied causing 'Sasuke's' eyes to widen slightly

"How did you know?" Itachi asked as Nick sat up

"i have Nick's memories, remember. He knew Sasuke's fighting style like the back of his hand. There's a few maneuvers that he would've made that you haven't." Nick said looking at him, "Why pretend?"

"Do you remember what happened after Urashiki got away?"

"Sasuke went searching, and never returned." Itachi said

"Right." Nick said

"He took over the group called Kara, revived members of the Akatsuki and attacked Konoha," Itachi said causing Nick to raise an eyebrow

"Come again?" Nick asked

*The day Nick's grandchild was born, Sasuke and Kara attacked the village to take away the power the Sage gifted you. Sasuke believed he alone could take care of the Ootsutsuki and-"

"So basically Sasuke betrayed Nick, again." Nick said causing Itachi to sigh before he nodded, "Great."

"They were also reincarnated, and we believe that they were also affected by the mutagen." Itachi said causing Nick to frown

"I find them, I'll kill them." Nick said causing Itachi to look at him and nod slowly before Nick stood, and put up his fist in a boxing stance as he activated his Sharingan, "Let's continue."

Morning

Nick groaned as he woke up as his phone was ringing, "Hello?" He asked groggily

"Get yo ass up, son! You on bro!"

"What you talking about?" Nick asked

"You on the radio!"

Nick shot up, and ran to his living room and the radio turned on by itself

It's 2 o'clock and I'm faded

This kush feeling amazing

Got a voicemail on my phone

From a lil breezy feeling X-rated

She told a nigga she hurting

I'm in the car and I'm swerving

I walked into her bedroom

I put it down that's certain

Man I stay on that Ciroc

Man I stay taking shots

Man your girl be on my jock

Maybe 'cause I'm everything you're not

See I ain't no bitch nigga no rich nigga

No snitch nigga I'm a real nigga that's real nigga

I'm just tryna chill

'Cause I'm way too drunk to be talking like this

I'm way too high to be tripping like this

Way too young to be living like this

Ask me why I do it?

I'mma put it like this

God damn it

I love it, I love it, I love it, I love it

God damn it I love it, I love it, I love it I love it, I love it

So I'mma keep on drinking 'cause I love this shit

And I'mma keep on smoking 'cause I love this shit

And I'mma keep grinding 'cause I love this shit

She tell me keep fucking 'cause she love this shit

And I love it

Nick smiled before he yelped when his tablecloth shot off the table and wrapped around him

"Fuck, man!" Nick groaned fighting out of the cloth and holding it as it stuck to his arm, before he blinked when orange flickers of electricity flickered around him, turning the tv on, and the lights and he quickly calmed down to stop it

The tablecloth fell to the ground, as Nick grunted, "I'll have to get a handle on that." He said

"What can you tell us about what happened."

Looking to the television, Nick saw the police captain on the News, "Far as we know there was a brawl between 2 gangs, and when officers appeared on the scene to quell the fighting an unknown gas enveloped the area, all members of the brawl are alive but currently in comes. When I find out more I'll be sure to clue you guys in, but that's all for today."

"Well that's one thing I don't have to worry about right now." Nick said walking to the bathroom to take a shower before he paused as he saw himself in the mirror, and focused and watched as a 2 tomoe Sharingan appeared, before he deactivated the eyes

Later, Harlem Junkyard

Nick took a deep breath as he placed his hands together and pulled them apart before an orb of electricity manifested, "The gas, maybe it didn't just reawaken long dead chakra coils in humans but it gave them a special power to go along with it. Even now I can feel my chakra, its like its in a state of Raiton without being formed electricity be that element."

Nick focused and the ball of electricity morphed into a Nucleic acid double helix, and he smiled in accomplishment before he canceled it out and saw on the hood of his car, with a notebook, "I seem to have a natural ability for Electrokinesis. Meaning, in theory, I can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the movement of charged particles such as electrons or protons, allowing control over electric fields, all charge carriers ions, electrons, protons, and positrons, electronics, and electromagnetic forces."

Phone buzzing, Nick checked it to see that he got a deposit into his bank account from Youtube apparently he was trending, and his channel was flooded with subscriptions and his videos were being viewed a lot more, smirking as he got into his car he left his temporal training ground as in another part of the junkyard 60 clones were training in chakra control, while a few were left at home to watch different martial arts movies with their Sharingan activated

Driving Nick passed by the Docks that were still sealed off as experts we're on the scene trying to find out what the gas was, but couldn't find any readings of it

Nick made it to the bank, and got into line with his headphones in, waiting patiently finally getting to a teller, he smiled, "Sup, I want to make a withdrawal."

After Nick made his withdrawal, he began to head out when a gunshot went off causing everyone to flinch and turn to see the guard collapse with a bullet in his head a gang of goons in masks rushed into the bank, "Everybody get down!"

Nick sighed, "Shit." he said getting onto his knees with everyone else as the goons stormed toward the front shooting the glass to stop the tellers from pushing the panic button,

"Yo!" Nick said causing a goon to turn to him gun raised

"Don't be a hero, nigga."

"Trust me, nigga I ain't. You can rob the bank, let me go." Nick said

"So you can call the good, hell new!"

"Do I look like I'll tell a cop anything?" Nick asked only for the goon to pump his shotgun and put the barrel to his face

"Lay yo ass down." The goon demanded

"Get yo gun out my fucking face." Nick said as one of his clones at the house dispelled

"Or what?" The goon asked smugly

Nick sprang up, moved the shotgun away and a hook to the masked man's face knocked him unconscious

The other goons seeing this opened fire before Nick fell back and kicked the ground to slide behind a table,

As he was behind the table he sat up and spun to a knee as a goon ran toward the table before Nick got up using the shotgun as a bat to smack it into goons throat before he kicked him in the face when he was gagging on the ground

Falling onto the goon and rolling over to use him as a meat shield as the other goons fired at him, Nick waited till the clips ran out and pushed off his meat shield and ran across the bank, and kicked off a chair to slam his knee into the face of another goon before he landed in a roll and came back to his feet and a roundhouse to another knocked the two unconscious

The last goon, with a hostage, pointed the gun at Nick and began to open fire as Nick ducked behind another table, and the goon continued to advance while shooting before he got tired of the hostage screaming

"Shut up bitch!" The goon yelled pushing the hostage and turned to continue opening fire but turned into an uppercut that knocked him out as he flew up and landed on the back of his neck

Nick released a breath as the crowd of people began to stand up and clap for him as he looked around before he left the bank and drove away

Financial District NYC, Eugene Room Studio

Bianca Bonnie and Yandy Smith exited the studio to see Dj Self, and his entourage entering a studio, "Self!" Yandy called getting the man's attention

"Sup, sis." Self smiled walking forward and hugging Yandy,

"This is my new artist, Bianca."

"Young B, nice to finally meet you." Self said

"Likewise." Bianca smiled

"What's going on?"

"That song that's been playing all day on the radio."

"What about it?"

"The artist is in a session now. Tryna check him out." Self said

"Word, let's go." Bianca said walking forward with Yandy and Self following

The trio entered the studio room to see Nick, just listening to the beat, "Nick?' Bianca asked herself

"You know him?"

"Everybody from Harlem knows him." Bianca said

"So what's he working on?" Yandy asked the engineer who shrugged

"Whatever vibe he gets off the beats he hears. Dude is a beast." The engineer said before he pressed a button

Nick smirked as he sat in the booth, listening to a beat while texting Stephanie, "Yo, you ready?"

"Yea." Nick said placing his phone on his lap, unaware of his audience, "Play, the first one first."

The beat played as Nick closed his eyes

"A Tale Of 2 Citiez"

Since a youngin' always dreamed of gettin' rich

Look at me my nigga

Fantasize about a white picket fence

With some trees my nigga

Used to want a pathfinder with some tints

That's all I need my nigga

Throw some 20's on that bitch and get it rinsed

But now I see my nigga

That the worlds a lot bigger ever since

Picked up the paper and they say my nigga Eddie caught a body, I'm convinced

Anybody is a killer, all you gotta do is push 'em to the limps

Fuck being timid in the Civic

Politicin' with the pushers and the pimps

I'm tryna write a story, can I get a glimpse?

Yeah can I get a glimpse?

Last night I had a bad dream

That I was trapped in this city

Then I asked is that really such a bad thing?

They robbin' niggas on the daily

Can you blame a nigga that ain't never had things?

Guess not, last night they pulled up on my nigga at the light like

Uh, nice watch, run it

Hands in the air now, hands in the air, run it

Hands in the air now, hands in the air, run it

Hands in the air now, hands in the air

Hands in the air now, hands in the air

"Keep that." Nick said pausing, "Aye after that Nice Watch, add a gun cocking sound."

"I got you." The engineer said as Self, Yandy, and Bianca watched

"Okay take it back from hands in the air." Nick said

Hands in the air now, hands in the air, run it

Hands in the air now, hands in the air, run it

Hands in the air now, hands in the air

Hands in the air now, hands in the air

Small town nigga Hollywood dreams

I know that everything that glitters ain't gold

I know that shit ain't always good as it seems

But tell me till you get it how could you know

How could you know? How could you know?

Listen up I'm about to go and get rich

Fuck with me my nigga

We gon' circle around the hood and hit a lick

Cop some tree my nigga

And some powder, bag it up and make it flip

You gon' see my nigga

One day we gon' graduate and cop a brick

And that's the key my nigga

Listen up I'm bout to go and get rich

Stand back and watch if you want to nigga

Me I want my pockets fat, a badder bitch

Tired of seein' niggas flaunt, I wanna flaunt too nigga

Watch some rollers in the fuckin' Crown Vic

Tryna lock a nigga up, that's what they won't do nigga

Wanna know a funny thing about this shit?

Even if you let em' kill your dream it'll haunt you nigga

Last night I had a bad dream

That I was trapped in this city

Then I asked is that really such a bad thing?

I look around like do you wanna be another nigga, that ain't never had things?

Guess not, last night we pulled up on a nigga at the light like

Uh, nice watch, run it

Hearing the gun cocking caused Nick to smile as he continued to bob his head

Hands in the air now, hands in the air, run it

Hands in the air now, hands in the air, run it

Hands in the air now, hands in the air

Hands in the air now, hands in the air

Father forgive me for my childish ways

I look outside and all the clouds are gray

I need your hands to take me, miles away

Your wish is my command, my command, my command, but

Before you go I've got to, warn you now

Whatever goes up surely, must come down

You get your piece but no peace, won't be found

So why just take me man, take me, man, take me man

Your wish is my command, my command, my command

"Aye, that shit go to hard." Nick laughed, clapping his hands as he lightly spun on the chair, "Next beat."

"Got you." The engineer said

"Wait, you're done, just like that?" Self asked

"Yea, his sound is versatile and unpredictable. If you fuck with it too much, it'll ruin it. He loves his originality and freedom." The engineer said playing another beat

Fire Squad"

Nigga why you actin' like a ho?

Know that I'ma ride for ya, either way it go

Tell me, girl why you be stressin' me for time?

When you tell me you love me, can't you see I'm tryna climb?

Damn my nigga why you actin' like a bitch?

If you scared to take a chance, how the fuck we gon' get rich?

Come here baby why you always insecure?

Hold on tight to a nigga and be sure

Ain't a way around it no more, I am the greatest

A lotta niggas sat on the throne, I am the latest

I am the bravest, go toe to toe with the giants

I ain't afraid of you niggas, I'll end up fading you niggas

'Fore it's all said and done, this nigga need medicine

My uzi, it weighed a ton, I need me a better gun

In fact I just might need two, cause niggas say they the one

And I got something to prove

Forgive me lord here they come, BLAOOW

Nigga why you actin' like a ho?

Know that I'ma ride for ya, either way it go

Tell me, girl why you be stressin' me for time?

When you tell me you love me, can't you see I'm tryna climb?

Damn my nigga why you actin' like a bitch?

If you scared to take a chance, how the fuck we gon' get rich?

Come here baby why you always insecure?

Hold on tight to a nigga and be sure

My inhibitions fighting my intuition

Premature premonition, showing me the demolition

Of these phony niggas, so ahead of my time

Even when I rhyme about the future I be reminiscing

You want the truth well come and listen

I'm like that time you bagged a dime and checked ya phone and saw it was a number missing

As fate passes you by, half of you try

The other half of you fry, too high to actually fly

One day y'all have to decide, who you gon' be

A scary nigga or a nigga that's gon' rule like me

Keep it true like me, Nick you might be

Like the new Ice Cube, meets the new Ice-T

Meets 2 Live Crew, meets the new Spike Lee

Meets Bruce like Wayne, meets Bruce like Lee

Meets '02 Lil Wayne, in a new white tee

Meets KD, ain't no nigga that can shoot like me! BLAOOOW

Nigga why you actin' like a ho?

Know that I'ma ride for ya, either way it go

Tell me, girl why you be stressin' me for time?

When you tell me you love me, can't you see I'm tryna climb?

Damn my nigga why you actin' like a bitch?

If you scared to take a chance, how the fuck we gon' get rich?

Come here baby why you always insecure?

Hold on tight to a nigga and be sure

(Who's the king?)

Came from the bottom nigga, with stains on my shirt

What you expected from me, I came from the dirt

(Who's the king?)

Money my motivator, the songs that I sing

Picture a peasant passin' from pawn to a king

You tell me ya still love me, if so then let me go

Will I return or will I burn, never know

Look in my eyes and see the future

But don't sugar coat it

Listen

History repeats itself and that's just how it goes

Same way that these rappers always bite each others flows

Same thing that my nigga Elvis did with Rock n Roll

Justin Timberlake, Eminem and then Macklemore

While silly niggas argue over who gon' snatch the crown

Look around, my nigga, white people have snatched the sound

This year I'll prolly go to the awards dappered down

Watch Iggy win a Grammy as I try to crack a smile

I'm just playin', but all good jokes contain true shit

Same rope you climb up on, they'll hang you with

But not me maine, my aim too sick

I bang nigga, I came to bring the pain my brain too quick

You see how I maneuver this game, I ain't stupid

I recognize that life is a dream, and I dream lucid

And break the chains and change minds

One verse at a time, and claim 2-6

And fuck it, if the shoe fits, who's the king?

"Yo, you sure this is the guy from the radio?" Self asked

"Yes. Like I said dude is a beast." The engineer said as Nick walked out of the booth and saw the audience, but was focused on Bianca,

"What's good, B!" Nick smiled as Bianca smiled before she groaned in annoyance as while he was walking over he began to do the chicken noodle soup, "Lets get it, lets get it, lets get it."

"Boy don't make me knock you out." Bianca said with a smile as Nick laughed before the two hugged each other tightly, showing that they knew each other very well from how affectionate the embrace was,

Separating Nick looked at Bianca with a smile before he noticed Yandy and Self, and raised an eyebrow, "Can I help y'all?"

"Oh, Nick this Yandy she's my manager, and that's Dj Self." Bianca said quickly

Nick nodded, "Oh, okay."

"You were amazing in there. Never seen someone just crank out two smashes back to back like that." Yandy said getting a grin from Nick

"Thanks." Nick said

"How'd you start?"

"Used to do it on the block for fun, then when I got out. It became a way to stay out of trouble."

"How long?" Self asked

"2 years." Nick shrugged

"Parole?" Yandy asked

"Finished, all that." Nick said as he sat down

"You have a manager?" Self asked

"For what?' Nick asked with a raised eyebrow, "I book my own shows, know plenty of niggas that can make beats, what i need a manager for?"

"A manager is someone who handles the day to day business dealings on behalf of an artist or band. The artist is in charge of creating the art and usually has an overall vision for the project, but it's the managers' job to take that vision, map out a viable plan, and execute it." Yandy explained

"You left out the part where a manager is also kind of the ring-leader of the business. Meaning agents, lawyers, publicists, business managers, promoters, labels, etc. don't make substantial moves without conferring with the manager since their word is as good as the artist themselves. Artist management is one of the most personal jobs in the music business." Nick explained as Yandy and Self looked at him in surprise, as he shrugged, "I may look like a thug, but I ain't an idiot.

"I would like to manage you." Yandy said causing Nick to raise an eyebrow,

"Not a good idea." Nick said

"Why?" Yandy asked frowning, "Cause I'm a woman?"

"Not at all, Queen. I'm serious about my money, and I can get pretty violent about it." Nick said

"I'm the same way." Yandy smirked before a knock at the door caused everyone to look and see the cops

"Evening, we are here to speak with Nicholas Hawkins."

"I'm Nicholas Hawkins. Something I can do for you officers?" Nick asked walking up

"We are here to get your account of the bank robbery you heroically stopped earlier today." A cop said as everyone looked at Nick in surprise

"Wasn't anything heroic about it, officer. He put a gun in my face and I just reacted. It was a miracle no one besides the guard was hurt, and all those people crowding around me kinda freaked out." Nick said

"Still you're a very brave man, to take out 5 gunmen on your own. The state of New York thanks you." The cops said before they turned and left

Nick sighed, and turned to the 4 people in the studio looking at him, "What?"

"Aye, man why don't you come out to my Cypher at The Gwinin Fest." Self said as Nick raised an eyebrow

"You do know that in some languages Gwinin, means Fake and Imposter, right?" Nick asked

Self raised an eyebrow, "Naw, it means Good and Winning. Gwinin."

Nick smiled, "You say so." He said

Day Later

Nick was sitting in the booth watching the cypher between Bianca, Mariahlynn, and BBOD, Bad Bitches On Deck, or Bum/Broke Bitches on Deck some chicks from Harlem he barely knew, they did okay but made the mistake of dissing Bianca

Mariahlynn did bad, she started out okay but began to mumble her words and speaking gibberish

Nick was smirking as Bianca killed the freestyle and slick got into it with BBOD before she joined him in the booth, "Nice, you killed that shit, shorty."

"You know I was." Bianca said causing Nick to smirk before he began to drink from his glass, "So where's your girl?"

Nick swallowed his gulp of Hennessey, and shook his head, "I'm a side nigga right now." He said

"What?" Bianca asked

"I ain't got no girl, just this bad bitch with a nigga that I deposit dick in from time to time." Nick simplified

"Wow." Bianca said laughing before Moe one of the girls from BBOD sat in Nick's section

"Hey, daughter." Moe greeted causing the two to look at her, "Listen, bitches like you should want to be a friend of me and not an enemy. I'm tellin you."

Bianca laughed as Nick sighed, "Time to go." He said

"Go for what, we just talking." Moe said looking to Nick who placed his hand on Bianca's leg

"Naw, you brought yo ass over here to start a problem, get yo ass on." Nick said looking at Moe

"Or what?" Moe asked causing Nick to tilt his head, "I got some homies who can take care of you, don't get it twisted."

Nick smiled and laughed slightly, "Well everybody know where I be at, set it up."

"Okay." Moe nodded, "I'll do that."

"Alright, get yo ugly ass outta here, then." Nick said waving Moe away

Moe grabbed a glass and tried to throw it at them but Nick sent an electric current through the floor that shocked her leg causing her to twitch and flinch sending the liquor into her own face, causing her to sputter

Nick and Bianca laughed as Moe stormed off before they left the club,

Nick's Home

Nick, and Bianca in the kitchen, with Bianca sitting on the island of the kitchen as Nick opened the box of pizza he just ordered, "You ain't changed a bit, have you?" He asked

"What you mean?" Bianca asked taking a slice

"You was gon pop off on that hoe, weren't you?" Nick asked

"You damn right I was, she tried to come for me." Bianca said as Nick laughed, taking a slice of pizza as Biana was picking the pieces of chicken off hers and eating them

"Like I said, not a bit."

"Nigga, you ain't one to talk, yo temper worse than mine." Bianca said

"Yea, but I have better control of mine." Nick said as he leaned on the island, "Homegirl has a crutch that will take care of her needs when she decides rapping is a faze. You don't. If you'd have popped off and someone of influence had seen that, they decided not to work with you and decided to tell everyone that they shouldn't work with you, your career is over thanks to a bitch who comes from money."

Bianca nodded

"Don't let a bum bitch fuck up your life, B. Landlords and bill collectors don't give a fuck about nothing you going through, you just better have they money."

"I got you." Bianca said putting her pizza down

"Okay, you have the potential to be as big if not bigger than Kim, don't let nobody stop you from realizing that." Nick said as Bianca looked at him in surprise

"You believe that?" Bianca asked

"Of course, easily." Nick said about to finally bite into his pizza but Bianca grabbed his arm causing him to look at her before she kissed him

Dropping the pizza into the box as he returned the kiss, Nick moved the box away as he pulled Bianca closer and moved between her legs, and picked her up by her ass and carried her up the airs to his room as the kissing grew more steamy with Bianca grinding on him as she held his head

Entering the bedroom, Nick dropped Bianca onto the bed and got atop of her and as they resumed kissing before she removed her shirt by sitting up once she did, Nick sat up, and looked her in the eyes, "Are you sure?"

Bianca answered by kissing Nick, who took off his shirt, and she immediately recaptured his lips before going down to his neck, and kissing down toward his waist, before she grabbed his hands and stood him up,

Lemon Start

"First," Bianca smiled as she sank down to her knees and quickly unfastened Nick's belt, and pulled down his pants freeing Nick's cock from its prison and wrapped her pouty full lips around the head. The fine chocolate MC's tongue darted out and began tonguing the latest transmigrant's piss slit.

Bianca's lips slid down the length of Nick's member until the head hit the back of her mouth, and she choked, as she looked up into the man's eyes before she pushed further until his dick head was firmly lodged in her throat, causing Nick to throw his head back and moaned in pleasure as Bianca's nose pressed into his pubic hair.

Young B's tongue was rapidly working all over the underside of Nick's cock, Bianca gripped the firm butt belonging to her favorite male as his hands rested gently on her head. She pulled back and swirled her tongue around the sensitive head before sliding her lips back down the metahuman's shaft. Bianca's head began bobbing on Nick's shaft and repeatedly taking all 12 inches down her throat, choking, and spitting as she did so,

Nick, kicked off his jeans from his ankles, as Bianca took off her skirt, and began fingering herself, as Nick looked down and stared into Bianca's eyes as her cheeks bulged and caved with her pleasuring his member, and twitched when her teeth lightly grazed over his length in a playful nip.

Bianca, began to speed up, as she squeezed Nick's nuts, and heard him mutter how he was getting close before she took him deeper and swallowed down his healthy load.

"Mmmm," Bianca moaned as she backed away from Nick when he finished cumming down her throat

Nick smiled before he leaned down and picked her up by her butt, and immediately Bianca wrapped her legs around her lover as he slipped his already recovered dick into her tight cunt. Bianca gasped in pleasure at his penetration of her core, feeling him go deeper than any boyfriend ever did

Nick hissed at the tight, west, and warm prison he just out his dick into, before he began to kiss Bianca's neck, "Who does this still belong to?" He asked as unseen by Bianca who was twitching the veins in his dick were glowing as he channeled small electric currents through his dick into her

"You." Bianca moaned as she kissed him deeply, "Nobody else."

Nick gripped her ass, as he kissed her lips before he laid her on the bed, and pulled out before slamming back into her, repeatedly and soon the couple's skin made slapping sounds as the Nick sawed his dick in and out of his lover, as they looked each other in the eye

Bianca smiled before she captured Nick's lips in a searing kiss as she thrust her pelvis back up at him, as Nick began putting more power in his thrust, alternating speeds until she began having a powerful shaking orgasm while screaming his name. Bianca's pussy convulsed and soaked the muscular male's dick with her juices as he continued to pump her nether regions through her climax, as she gripped onto him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck

Nick didn't stop after Bianca came down, while Bianca moaned in his ear before she began nibbling on his neck and ear before he sat back and turned her over onto her hands and knees without ever dislodging her from her. Nick began hammering away, and slapped her asscheek as he leaned over and licked the sweat off the woman's back, sampling her wonderful taste, as he kissed up to the back of her neck, while his hands fell on top of hers and their fingers intertwined,

Bianca threw her full ass back at Nick, as the slapping sound of the couple's flesh was quite loud by this time. Bianca moaned deeply as her full round butt cheeks met Nick's pelvis, as she began screaming as Nick stayed hunched down over her while he speared his dick into her hole and bit down on her shoulder, not breaking the skin. The pain mixed with the pleasure sent the girl over the edge, as her pussy tightened and convulsed around Nick's member who grunted and moaned, as he blew his load into Bianca's womb

Bianca panted as she turned onto her side, as Nick remained over her before she leaned up and kissed him "T-that was amazing, as always." she panted, causing Nick to smile

Nick smiled before leaning down to capture Bianca's lips again, and the two cuddled until they fell asleep

Mindscape

Nick appeared in his mindscape, and saw Itachi waiting and created clones to follow his other teachers, "Okay, let's continue."

Nick and Itachi lunged for each other,

Finished

Bianca


	3. Forward Always

Moe was sitting outside her dad's house, on the phone with her cousin who still stayed in the projects, "Moe Money, what's good?"

"I need you to do something, cause this nigga got Moe fucked up!" Moe said

"What happened?"

"That nigga Nick disrespected me, I need you to roll on that fool."

"Nick who? Hawkins?"

"Yea "

"Shit, you crazy as fuck, I ain't fucking with that nigga."

"What? Why?"

"3 reasons. 1. Nick is Pop's grandson, love that man to much to do some but ass shit like kill his grandson. 2. Nick is the homie. 3. Have you not seen the video going around of him at the bank?"

"No, but I don't care. I'm yo family."

"Who only calls when she needs a nigga fucked up, you ain't even show up to my grandma's funeral. Don't call me no more."

Moe frowned as her cousin hung up on her so she decided to call her boyfriend

2 Days Later,

Nick was doing push-ups, a seal was hidden on his forearm, the seal was taught to him by Kushina, it was a gravity seal and helped him a lot, as while he could train in his mind all night he still needed to make sure his body was capable of handling everything he learnt for when he used his abilities in actual combat

His friend Cardi laid on his back and counted before she sighed, "How many of these are you going to do?" She asked as she groped his chest

"You the one that just popped up, and laid on me." Nick said before Cardi began to bounce on his back

"Yea, but I got to talk to you." Cardi whined

Nick sighed before he tapped her leg allowing her to get off of him so he could stand, and turned to look at her, "Sup?"

"So you know I'm trying to do my music thing, and I'm trying to get Self to listen to it, but he don't believe in me."

"You fucking him?" Nick asked walking to the kitchen with Cardi behind him

"I mean we did a little something-something."

"That's why." Nick said grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge and tossed it to Cardi as he grabbed one himself, "He listen to your song, and don't like it. You could get offended and not fuck with him no more."

"But he's the prince of New York." Cardi said opening her drink

"Self-proclaimed." Nick replied sitting down, "If you really want his help to get your music out there, you git to stop fucking with him."

*Hm, you want me back." Cardi said causing Naruto to choke on his drink

"Cardi, let's be real, I can hit if I really wanted to."

Cardi smirked as she narrowed her eyes

"We just cool like that, I ain't got to cockblock another man cause at the end of the day I know the nature of our relationship and you are the one who said we can fuck, but we can't be a couple."

"But you telling me to stop fucking with Self though."

"That was just my advise on your situation which you asked for. Focus on nothing but the money and kill the physical side of your relationship with, B. I'm telling you that that's the main reason he ain't tryna hear your music."

"Okay, you coming to Lust tonight?"

"Naw, I'll be at the studio." Nick said before Cardi's phone buzzed

"Shit, I got to go." she said checking her phone

"Alright." Nick said the two shared a hug before Cardi left and Nick locked the door and went to the living room where he began to finish his workout before cleaning himself up and heading out

Moca Lounge, Harlem

Yandy walked into the lounge to see Nick taking pictures with fans, causing her to smile before he excused himself and the two shared a hug, and he allowed her to sit in the booth,

"So, the reason I called you to meet, is because I'm serious about managing you."

"Okay." Nick nodded

"So I was hoping if you can tell me more about you." Yandy said

"Okay, born in Dakota City, I have a twin sister out in Paris doing her fashion thing. Mom died when I was young, moved to Georgia with my pops and sis a month after. Pretty much ran the streets in Atlanta, robbing, selling drugs fighting you name it, I prolly did it." Nick said with a shrug as Yandy nodded, "Moved to Harlem when I was 15 after my grandmother and my pops died with my grandfather. Pretty much stayed in the same mode I was in when I was in the A, and calmed down slightly thanks to Mr. Pierce."

"So what drove you to music?' Yandy asked

"Music has always been an escape from my reality. I used to bottle up everything and that wasn't really healthy since I could snap over the littlest things, got straight A's in school, and played ball in College but I wasn't happy and the last thing I want to do is get stuck in a profession that I don't enjoy. Making music is something I enjoy immensely and I'm good at it."

"Rapping or singing?"

"Both, I used to sing songs with my grandma, and rap old Biggie, and Pac songs with my grandfather down at his barbershop." Nick smiled

"How many projects do you have ready?"

"Alot, um Bartier Bounty, Nick Day, The Product, Baby Talk series 1-4, Born Sinner, For Your Eyez Only, To Hard, Harder Than Ever, and I have some more lined up."

"Okay, well its easy to see that you are an talented hard working individual and I would like to invite you to a working session, I have an engineer with a few beats that I'd love to hear you on."

"Fashoo." Nick nodded still smiling, "Let's get this money."

"Let's take over the industry." Yandy said causing Nick to smirk

"Expect nothing less." Nick replied

Later

Nick shook his head as he turned onto his street, he was coming from a Label company where the CEO, tried to play him with a lot of ass-kissing and a fucked-up contract,

Making it to his driveway, he raised an eyebrow when Stephanie, wearing a white beater and denim jeans was sitting on his porch, getting out, he walked up, "Sup?"

"Sup?"

"I thought you and dude had plans for your birthday today?" Nick asked

*He got a call so I think we going out to eat later, tonight." Stephanie said getting a shrug from Nick as he unlocked the door and allowed her to walk in, before he locked the door, tossed his keys into the dish, and walked up to Stephanie and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest

Kissing her neck, as he ran his hands on her torso, he said, "So your man would rather work, then shower you with attention on your birthday. Damn."

"Going to convince me to leave him?" Stephanie asked relaxing in his hold

"No, your with him for a reason, and I don't care why. Right now your mine." Nick said as Stephanie looked at him and they kissed as she turned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck as they were suddenly kissing fiercely. Nick ran a hand through her hair before she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them upstairs to his bed

Nick sat her down on his bed, kicking off his shoes and pants, as Stephanie stood unbuttoned his shirt and he took off her wife beater tossing it to the side, Nick moved from her lips down to her neck as he unclasped her bra and threw it to the side.

Nick played with and groped Stephanie's breasts for a bit, eliciting sweet moans from the beautiful model. Nick worked his magic on her for several minutes before moving downward and slowing removing her jeans and panties.

Nick kissed his way up her leg, building her anticipation as he moved his mouth closer to her cunt. Finally, he reached his prize, inserting his tongue in her pussy and licking it.

"Oh, Nick," Stephanie moaned, her voice filled with lust. She put her hand on his hand, urging him further onward as with every skillful lick, he was rewarded with a moan from Stephanie bringing her closer to climax.

After 5 minutes of him licking her cunt, Stephanie was ready for her climax, "Oh god Nick. I'm cumming!" She moaned as she came all over his face.

Eagerly Nick licked up her love juices until she finished her orgasm

Nick pulled his head up, savoring her taste, before he began to kiss his way back up her body. As she lay on her back, leg spread wide, Nick positioned himself over her, the length of his cock rubbing against her folds, teasing her as dick throbbed in anticipation

"Stop teasing me already, Nick," Stephanie moaned, biting his bottom lip, "Please" Stephanie pleaded, and Nick smiled

"I'll start out slow." He whispered

Smiling lightly, Stephanie nodded in appreciation, before her face scrunched up as Nick began to bury himself into her, hissing as she was still tight and he loved it,

Nick smiled down at Stephanie as he completely sheathed himself inside of her, before they shared an deep kiss, as she grabbed onto his shoulders overwhelmed by the pleasure of his dick being buried in her cunt.

"You're so tight, Stephanie." Groaning, Nick kissed Stephanie again, lustfully, and began to pay attention to her breasts again

After a minute of Nick staying motionless and kissing Stephanie, the women finally bucked her hips against his, showing she was ready. "Fuck me." Stephanie smiled.

Nick pulled out only until the tip was in and with a hard grunt, plunged his cock back into Stephanie. The sudden hard thump made Stephanie moan loudly, her mind losing focus.

Bracing himself on his fists, Nick began to hammer away into Stephanie, as he lost himself in her tight walls "Fuck." Nick hissed, as he suddenly turned Stephanie onto her stomach and laid atop of her, as he continued to pound away, as a moaning Stephanie turned to kiss him, as the headboard began to slam into the wall, as they both lost themselves in their pleasure.

The two would continue to have sex, then just hang around the house laughing, to the point of tears, just vibing, and learning more about each other, before they both had somewhere to be,

Later

Nick was sitting in the chair, with Yandy as they waited on the producer, "I'm just saying if bro can't be on time, then I can whip up something."

"He will be here." Yandy said before walking away as the door opened and Bianca and Cardi entered

"Owwww!" Cardi sounded off as Nick smiled and stood up hugging the two

"What's up y'all?"

"We came to see you make magic." Bianca smiled

"Magic, huh, what y'all tryna hear?"

"Fucking music." Cardi said causing Nick and Bianca to laugh before Yandy walked over

*He's on his way up."

Nick nodded, "Bout time." He said

The engineer walked in, "Yo, sorry we late." He said as Nick raised an eyebrow looking at Stephanie and other boyfriend, "Traffic is a bitch."

"Welcome to New York." Nick said shaking the dude's hand, "I'm Nick."

"I'm Sean." Sean went to Cardi and Bianca and introduced himself as Stephanie and Nick shook hands smiling at each other, "Okay, I got a few beats for you, like them we can crank something out.""

"Play them." Nick said sitting down before Sean played his beats and walked off to the side with Yandy to talk

Nick was focused completely on the beats, like Cardi, and Bianca talked with Stephanie before Nick headed into the booth

"You ready?' Yandy asked walking over with Sean

"Yeah, I'll use the three of them." Nick said as Sean nodded and began to ready the file

"Remember Nick, fucking music." Cardi said

"Got it." Nick laughed sitting down, on the stool in front of the mike

"What Ya Name Is?"

Girls

I love them girls

But first I wanna know what her name is

Girl what's up

I met you in tha club

Next thing I know you was naked in my tub

Yo panties over there yo bra over there

I swear to god I tell that pussy get up over here

Like I am Scorpion

No Mortal Kombat

But I swear to god she get that dick and come back

Call me Mr Comeback

Come back Shaun Michaels

Swear to god I hope that little woman got geiko

We bustin out her windows

Now we in tha car

I say bitch where you going she say I forgot my bra

I tell her gotdaammm bitch here come yo maannnn

"Yo can you add, a chopped and screwed Damn, right there?"

"I got you."

"You betta sing boy!" Cardi yelled before Nick restarted

All I wanna know girl what yo name is

I see them other niggaz they be on that lame shit

And I can take care of you and them girls you came with

But first you gotta tell me what yo fuckin name is

What yo name is

Girl what yo name is

What yo name is

What yo fuckin name is

What yo name is tell me what yo name is

And I am so cooler than them dudes you came with

Uh

And I heard mo bitches mo problems

Well I aced school so I figure I can solve'em

Say she hungry for that dick say that girl starving

So I feed her, keep her ass full till tomorrow

Go to my new girl let tha girl borrow

My dick now my girlfriend at home alot of sorrow

Me up on her mind I say I'm on my grind

I'm in this studio girl can (can) you give me time

Just let do this shit

Let me chop it up and let me screw this shit

I say (I say) let me do this shit

Ch ch ch chop it (chop it up) and let me screw you bitch

All I wanna know girl what yo name is

I see them other niggaz they be on that lame shit

And I can take care of you and them girls you came with

But first you gotta tell me what yo fuckin name is

What yo name is

Girl what yo name is

What yo name is

What yo fuckin name is

What yo name is tell me what yo name is

And I am so cooler than them dudes you came with

I bet yo name Tish

I bet yo name Miss

I bet yo name Mr. Let me ride yo dick

You can ride this dick till the night girl

I can turn yo night into you life girl

I bet yo name Angie

Yo nigga can't stand me

I bet yo name is watch me come out my panties

And I'm watch yooouuuuu girl

Lovin how you dooooo girl

Aye

Ayyyee

"Okay." Sean nodded excitedly as Cardi, Bianca, Stephanie, and Yandy cheered

"You fuck with it?' Nick asked as Sean saved the track and began to load up another beat

" Boy, its a hit." Yandy said before the other beat began as Nick laughed and began to nod his head

"Blessing"

Link up

I'm gone sing to your girlfriend cause she like it

Okay now baby girl you know exactly what's going on

Yeah

Still searching for what you can't find and oh it's been so long

Whoaa ohh oh

Nick looked to Stephanie unseen by Sean who was busy vibing out to the beat and the lyrics Nick was putting down, as she smiled at him

But you ain't got to tell nobody

I know what you feel inside

Come ride like a Maserati

I can be your man on the side

Yeah I love when your body on top of me

When I'm deep inside no stopping me

I'm a hit it so good you'll be proud of me

We can do what you want but don't lie to me

Want you to know you're a

Blessing [x6]

Yeah baby girl you're a

Blessing [x6]

Want you to know that you are a

Blessing [x6]

Yeah baby girl your a

Blessing [x6]

As Nick closed his eyes and focused on the song, Yandy clasped her hands together smiling as she knew she found a talent like none other

The way you walk you got it

The way you talk you got it

The way you smile you got it

And you don't take shit from nobody

I know you a bad little chick that I met right around the way

I see your mind want you to leave, but your heart telling you to stay

You ain't got to cry no more, you ain't got you cry no more

I ain't telling you I'm perfect but for you I'll go to war (yeah)

So Let me know now, tell me how you feel

Cause whatever you don't do, another women will (true)

But don't get me wrong, don't think I'm forcing you, no

You know how it go we can take shit slow

Want you to know that you're a

Blessing [x6]

Yeah baby girl you're a

Blessing [x6]

Want you to know that you are a

Blessing [x6]

Yeah baby girl your a

Blessing [x6]

The way you walk you got it

The way you talk you got it

The way you smile you got it

And you don't take shit from nobody

No [x6]

No [x6]

No [x6]

No [x6]

Nooobody, nobody, I just got to say you a blessing

Cardi and Bianca cheered as Stephanie clapped as Yandy was smiling, "Nigga you a GOAT!' Sean said as Nick smirked

"Not yet, but I need to turn up a bit, let's get on the last one." Nick said

"Alright, here it is." Sean said as Nick looked to Cardi

"That's enough fucking music, I'm bout to do the intro for Baby Talk 5." Nick said getting a nod

"Spit that shit, and get yo shmoney" Cardi clapped

Ah, bitch (ha ha ha)

Baby Talk 5, fuck a nigga mean nigga

Fuck you talkin' 'bout (yeah yeah yeah)

I'm on they ass today

I just went and picked me up a bag today

I pulled up on the scene with a bad lil bae

She got a fat ass, when I smash it shake

Smackin' her ass, playin' patty cake

Shut the fuck up, do what daddy say

I think I got lil baby mad at me

Fucked up her ass, she look bad today

Told her hop in the whip, we can go get a fix

I'ma drop that bitch off at my set, she the shit

As soon as she done with that nappy ass hair

You can call up your boy to come pick up his bitch (damn)

Look at my wrist that's a brick

I just fucked up my Rolex but fuck it, it's lit (damn)

I don't give a fuck 'bout no fame and no chain

Ain't no jewelry put me on the lick (damn)

I just went sat with the label (huh?)

Niggas offered me a contract (what happened?)

Told them niggas I ain't want it (why?)

The shit was whack, I didn't sign that (uh)

I'm the best but never mind that (okay)

My shit so hard that they rewind that (ah)

Got that work if you can't find that (huh?)

You can't afford it, we can finance

I got one foot in the trap, got one foot up they ass, ditch your coat on the rack

Got my dick in your bitch, she be bendin' it over and bustin' it open and throwin' it back

I'm tryna go fuck a bunny

Fuck all these hoes 'cause they don't really love me

I'm tryna get me some motherfuckin' money

If they free Meek Mill why they ain't free my cousin?

I bet we shoot up your motherfuckin' party

If somebody touch me or one of my brothers

I bet that none of these niggas that talk on the internet try me, they see me in public

I bet they play all my motherfuckin' teachin'

Bitch I don't rap, I be motherfuckin' preachin'

I bet you paid for that motherfuckin' show

And I bet you paid for that motherfuckin' feature (bitch)

I'm on they ass today

I just went and picked me up a bag today

I pulled up on the scene with a bad lil bae

She got a fat ass, when I smash it shake

Smackin' her ass, playin' patty cake

Shut the fuck up, do what daddy say

I think I got lil baby mad at me

Fuck it, let's go to the bank

I'm 'bout to motherfuckin' blank

My name hold weight, I got motherfuckin' rank

I'm in the rental with my nigga Thank

We tryna eat, where our motherfuckin' plate? (ha)

It's been there with me, y'all just motherfuckin' late

I need that shit now, I can't motherfuckin' wait

I bet you act like you motherfuckin' know

I put this four-five in your motherfuckin' face, bitch

I'm on they ass today

I just went and picked me up a bag today

I pulled up on the scene with a bad lil bae

She got a fat ass, when I smash it shakes

Smackin' her ass, playin' patty cake

Shut the fuck up, do what daddy say

I think I got lil baby mad at me

Fuck you talkin' 'bout nigga?

Da Baby, Da Baby, Da Baby, Da Baby

Fuck these niggas thought

Bitch, Baby Talk 5

Meanwhile, Harlem Hospital

Francis Stone was a 17-year-old kid with big dreams of being the Kingpin of New York, he formed his own gang and began taking territory, he was apart of the brawl at the dicks and couldn't escape the gas and was in a coma,

Mindscape

Francis was in darkness, and looking around trying to find something that would tell him where he was and hopefully provide some light when he bumped into something, "Shit." He said running his head before he realized he was looking at the shoes of someone and looked up into the Sharingan

Sasuke Uchiha looked down at his reincarnation, "You've done enough, I'll take it from here." He said

Francis frowned in confusion and settled for beating the answers out of this guy before his eyes widened when the guy pulled out a sword and before he could say anything his head was lopped off

Real World

The heart monitor hooked to Francis began to go crazy as he seized on the bed, the doctors tried to help by holding him down but his skin was too hot to touch

Steam rising of his form, Francis shot awake as fire began to appear on his body, Sasuke looked at Francis' body now his own and frowned when he sensed his chakra, "Pathetic." He said to himself, getting out of the bed, he jumped out the window and disappeared

Later,

Sean and Stephanie left the studio before Bianca pushed Nick who looked at her, "That was here wasn't it?" She asked getting a nod from him as he smiled amused

"You on another level, nigga." Bianca said as Nick scoffed before they left the studio but ran into Moe and her boyfriend Cisco Rosada

"That's the nigga right there." Moe said

"So, you disrespecting my girl?"

"Man, watch out." Nick scoffed about to walk around but Cisco pushed him back

"You ain't going nowhere till you apologize for disrespecting my girl."

"Nigga, tell that ugly bitch to watch her mouth, and she wouldn't have to worry about being disrespected."

"Yo who you talking to?" Cisco asked with a glare

"You nigga, and touching me again, is a mistake." Nick said trying to move on before Cisco tried to sneak him with a hook but Nick dodged with a duck and grabbed the arm and with a sharp twist and jerk he broke the arm and pulled it from its socket

Cisco went down screaming in pain as Moe gasped in shock and horror and got on her knees beside him in worry as Nick and Bianca left

Harlem, NYC, Pop's Barbershop

Nick was sitting with a kid playing 2k, when his grandfather called him, "Nick."

"Yea?" Nick asked looking over to his grandfather who waved him over, nodding, Nick handed the joystick over to a kid that was watching and walked into the back with Pop, "You alright, old man?'

"Who you calling old?" Henry asked as Nick smirked, "Still can throw down with the best of them."

"Yea, till you throw out your hip." Nick laughed

"These hips fine over here boy, now sit down I want to talk to you." Henry said as Nick sat beside him

"I came to your house yesterday, while you were exercising."

*Okay." Nick said confused

"Something you want to tell me?' Henry asked causing Nick to raise an eyebrow as Henry gave him a look, and a look of realization appeared on ick's face before he looked back to the door leading into the shop,

"How?'

"Footage of the bank is circulating, and its time-stamped to when you and I were together, and you don't you have a twin brother."

Nick cursed silently as he shook his head

"How?'

"Long story, the short version is that some kind of gas was released at the docks and inhaled some."

"You were in that gang brawl." Henry asked frowning

"No, hell no. I will never be in a gang. I was leaving this girl's house and I happened by, that was it. I went home and well see for yourself." Nick said calling upon his Sharingan and showing Pop his meeting with Naruto, Hagoromo and the others

"Wow." Pop said getting a nod from Nick before he slapped him in back of the head

"Aye?!" Nick yelled clutching his head

"Why would you tell them your not hero material?"

"I ain't. I'm only worried about my family and friends."

"Harlem is your family." Henry said causing Nick to frown, "You made Harlem your home and the people here welcomed you with open arms. A man protects his home."

"With my past, you think people will be lining up to say I'm a hero?"

"The past is the past. And the only direction in life that matters is forward. Never backward." Henry said causing Nick to frown in thought, "You got away from the robbing and dealing and focused on your music. For music I am immensely proud of you, but if your powers can prevent what happened to Jean and how it affected your father from happening to another family would you not try to do so?"

Nick looked at his grandfather, and sighed deeply, "So give up music and focus on being Harlem's guardian angel?'

"That's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is that with everything you did as Naruto, bringing your people together and inspiring them was the most profound. You can do that with your music and as a vigilante. Besides who would believe that a rapper was beating the crap out of criminals at night?"

Nick scoffed shaking his head

Later

Nick was walking down the street in deep thought over what he and Henry talked about, he wanted to go and get some food from his favorite Chinese couple,

Genghis Connie's was a Chinese restaurant located in Harlem, it was owned by Connie and Jin Lin, who were also landlords to the apartments above it, they were kind and strict taught him Chinese when he was younger, and he made sure that the shop was safe, and it seemed to him that he wasnt doing a good job as he stood across the street from the restaurant and saw men in there with Jin and Connie looking stressed and afraid and frowned in anger

"Forward huh?" He asked himself walking off to an alley and he took his hoodie off and began to write a concealment seal inside of it before he put it on and a shadow was cast over the top half of his face

Genghis Connie's

5 men were in the restaurant with Jin and Connie annoyed, "You've been in this country for how long? And you still can't speak English?"

"My English is just fine." Jin said

"Show Mariah Dillard some love. Contribute and we'll go away. It's a family thing." A man said as Jin frowned

"I own this restaurant. My father owned this building. Tell Mariah Dillard I am not contributing to her complex. We voted for her and gave her money before. And I respect Mr. Stokes. But no. No more. I can't."

A man growled and swung his bat into a vase causing it to shatter, 'Give us the money!" He yelled

"Yo I don't like your tone." Nick said with his hoodie on, as everyone turned to him

"Excuse me?" Gangster1 asked

"You're being disrespectful, and I think it would be in y'all best interest to leave. Now."

The men began laughing, as one leaned on a table and looked at Nick, 'You need to step off, Mayweather. I mean, what you think you gonna do, man?"

Gangster1 still laughing said, "I think he thinks he gonna bring it."

"Nick Hawkins placed this shop under his protection."

*True, but Nick's about to become a big-time rapper now, he ain't got time for the bottom feeders in the hood no more." Gangster1 said before he looked to the guy sitting beside Nick, "Yo, Amos."

"What up?" Amos asked

"Show the man what you famous for." Gangster1 smirked

Amos smirked as he stood up and walked to stand in front of Nick, and with a yell, he tried to deliver a punch that Nick turned to with a block before he slammed his elbow into Amos' chest sending him flying across the shop onto shop table

The gangsters looked shocked before gangster1 whipped out his pistol and was about to open fire but one of his boys got in the way trying to sneak Nick who leaned back catching the arm and snapping the arm in two at the elbow, but he kneed the guy in the torso and slammed his face into the ground

Nick looked up to the other 3 and as the bat wielder rushed at him with a yell and swung from the right, Nick with his left hand slapped the tricep of the bat wielder sending his bat down, before he used his forearm to parry the uppercut the man sent and pushed him back lightly. The unarmed man with a yell rushed back to continue his attack with his fists but Nick kicked him in the face sending him flying back to a wall that cratered from the impact

impact knife-wielding man, charged Nick who slapped the knife from his hand and pushed him back, the man stumbled back and began to throw a punch but before he could really throw it, Nick spun into him and elbowed him in the jaw

2 gunshots rung up as Nick looked up, as the gunman, Connie and Jin looked at him in shock, because the bullets were floating in the air when they got to close to Nick

Nick smirked, "Nice." He said before he looked to the gunmen and walked up to him as the man continued to fire but the bullets kept freezing in midair before Nick placed an electrified hand on his throat and electrocuted him into unconsciousness

Jin, Connie, and Nick watched as the man fell face first before Nick sighed and walked to the counter, taking off his hood, "Hey Jin, Connie." He greeted with a smile as they stared at him, "I would like the usual, an order of Chow Mein, Fried Rice, and Spicy Orange Chicken."

Jin and Connie would just continued to look at him in shock as the unconscious Amos fell off the table with a thud

Finished


	4. Ready

Month Later

Things have been moving fast for Nick, and the leeches already began to appear as family members he hasn't seen or talked to since he was 8 has come out the woodwork, tryna blast him for not giving them money, he took a screenshot and posted the text messages.

He was still doing club performances and had an interview

"Morning everybody this is Dj Envy, Angela Yee, Charlamagne tha God, and we are the Breakfast Club. Today we have a very special guest in the building, with a number 1 record out right now, and a long time friend of ours Nick Hawkins."

"What's popping?" Nick greeted smiling

"Also known as Sada Baby, Skuba Steve, Lil Baby.." Charlemagne said laughing

"Aye, different types of music got to come with different modes." Nick shrugged

"Okay, understandable, so you signed to Def Jam?" Envy asked

"Since when?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow causing Charlamagne to laugh, "I ain't signed to nobody bro, and I've met with tons of label but it's a lot of stuff they were saying that I ain't tryna get down with, so I'm going to stay independent. I used to move weight, I can push my music."

"Don't catch a case, young brotha." Charlamagne said

"I'm good now." Nick laughed

"So you will never sign a deal?" Angela asked

"My main thing is I want ownership of my music, if a label is willing to grant me that then we can sit down and iron out the finer details, but I aint just gon give the masters of what I create to nobody. Period."

"Okay tell the world who Nicholas Hawkins is." Envy said

"I was born in Dakota, moved to the A Westside Adamsville Zone 4, stand up. Stayed out that way from 9 to 14, going crazy. Moved to Harlem with my grandfather Henry Hunter aka Pops."

"New York legend right there." Envy said

"Hell yeah. I hit the ground running out here, didn't really see a future for myself until I went to Garfield out in Freeland where sat me down and talked to me. Been doing music on the come up for a while."

"People have been saying that your the King Of New York." Angela said

"I don't know why, I mean sure I'm known all over but it ain't like I got New York by the throat just yet." Nick said

"So when did you find out you can sing?' Charlamagne asked

"Watching Sister Act 2 with my grandma, I tried to hit that note buddy did singing Jesus Walks."

"Did you hit it?"

"Hell naw, " Nick said causing the 3 to laugh, "My granny was the conductor of the choir so she taught me everything I know about singing."

"You was in the church choir?" Envy asked

"Nope, I didn't really go to church, with my grandma she was cool with it as long as I read 2 chapters of the Bible, and recited them to her. Closest I got to being in the choir was when me and my sis sang with them at her funeral." Nick nodded

"Sharon and you are twins right?" Angela asked getting a nod

"Yea."

"Any other siblings?" Charlamagne asked

"Biologically no, would've had a little brother but my mom got caught with a stray while she was in the early stages of pregnancy."

"Damn."

"Yea, that affected me a lot, a gang riot took my mom and my unborn brother away from me. So as you already know I don't fuck with gangs, Im cool with some bangers since I don't like to group people together like 'oh one banger with fucked up aim killed my momma who was pregnant so fuck all bangers world wide. I blame one man and one alone for that."

"Are you vengeful?" Charlamagne asked

"I will always be vengeful but I can't do nothing about it since the nigga dead." Nick said, "Because after it happened I told everybody when I was old enough I was gon find and kill him."

"Wow."

"My uncle who is a cop in Central City tried to talk me out of it but he couldn't do a good job since he was hurting as well, and that's all I saw. The pain that came from the loss of my mother how it affected my family. My dad who was the manager of the Freeman Community Center, and also worked as a counselor at basketball camps, at one of which he met haq when he was so hurt that he fell victim to the bottle, gaining MS and then committing suicide, that is a hole that will forever be in my heart."

"Church helped?" Charlamagne asked

"My granny thought it would but I refused to go, because I used to blame God. And reading the bible was her way of comprising with me, and she whipped my ass."

"Why?" Envy asked

"Reading the story of God's perfect servant, Job."

"What about it?" Charlamagne asked

"He prayed every day at dawn, with his knees on the ground, his face in the dirt. Slaughtered ten goats, one for each of his children, and burned them at the altar in God's honor. Of all of God's soldiers, Job, he was the most loyal." Nick said, looking around, "We all know this story right?"

Getting nods

"Then picture yourself finding out at 10 years old on the anniversary of your mother's death. That God murdered all ten of his children in cold blood. Scorched every inch of Job's land.

Lashed at his body till his skin was covered in bloody welts. God rained shit and misery on the life of his most perfect servant. And still Job would not curse him."

Nick scoffed and shook his head, "Man I told my granny that Job was a pussy, and 'F' God."

"Oh she beat the black off of you." Charlamagne said

"Boy, I got my ass beat senselessly and after the beating she told me what was up. So I may not be the most religious person, but I know that God loves me."

"I understand where you're coming from at that age and reading something like that, and your expected to worship a being who would do that to his most loyal soldier, yeah it'll do something to you mentally." Charlamagne said

"Let's talk about something else, Nick do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Im a side nigga." Nick said nodding causing the 3 to laugh,

"You tryna be the main nigga? You bout to be traveling the world, getting mad vagina." Charlamagne asked

"I mean, I get mad vagina in New York. I've been hood famous since 09, bottle girls know me, strippers know me, ig models know me."

"You use condoms right?" Angela asked

"Of course. I don't go raw on the first night. You know this." Nick said

"Oh you smashed Angela, Nick?" Charlamagne asked

*Nick and I used to do a lot of things together back in the day."

"Yea, and two single adults that are attracted to each other who have a lot of fun with each other will inevitably take it to that level."

"Y'all used to date? I didn't know that?" Envy asked

"It wasn't dating." Angela said

*I was her fuck buddy. Something Something position I'm pretty good at finding myself in." Nick said causing the 3 to laugh

"So you like the Asian box?" Charlamagne asked

"I like women. A bad bitch that brings something to the table is my kind of girl." Nick shrugged

"You prolly got kids all over New York."

"Naw, I keep in contact with every girl I've been with. Since it was never a relationship I was just a friend with that they were comfortable with and still am. This is the first time i'm actually knowingly dealing with a chick who has a man."

"You don't feel bad bout that?" Envy asked

"If he knew how to treat her, she wouldn't be dealing with me.* Nick said with a shrug

"Well alright then. Fellas treat your girls nice, cause if you dont Nick will take her down." Charlemagne said causing Nick to laugh, "Switch gears a little bit brotha, I saw that post you did on the gram, everything alright?"

"What did he post?" Envy asked

"Yeah, I'm good." Nick said

"What did you post?" Envy asked

"I can read them if you want?" Angela asked

"Go ahead, but read my responses too." Nick said getting a nod from Angela who went to his ig and begin to read the texts,

"Who fuckn do you think u are dude. U letting that little AZZ money change you. Nick asked Who is this, and how you get this number. They said, Oh I see how it is gon take anigga like me to expose yo lyin azz. Yo whole album is a lie bitch. Keep playing pussy and get fucked bitch. Yo grandma living in her last days and staying in a duplex petty azz hoe! Nick replied, You got the wrong number shorty. They fired back with, Hoe azz nigga, stop playing with me. Y yo bitch azz scared to cum to Dakota hoe you aint gon cum cuz you kno wats up bitch. Sour ass bitch, stop getting fucked in yo azz and come back down to Earth."

"Wow." Envy said as Angela stopped reading, "That's your cousin?"

"According to my grandfather, but the thing is I haven't talked to anyone in Dakota since I was 8. My family is small and I keep in contact with them everyday, Sharon Hawkins, Henry Hunter, Joe West, Iris West, and Barry Allen. That's my family and a surrogate aunt in Ms Deb and her sons being like my brothers. And the funny thing is, " Nick pulled out his phone and went to his messages and handed his phone to Angela, "Read that."

"Ok, I'm sorry about that, we are family and we not supposed to hold grudges against each other-"

"Naw." Charlamagne said

"Exactly. Fuck you bitch. Die slow." Nick said as Angela gave him back his phone, "Because 1 you don't even know me to expose shit and what can you expose about me when the last time you seen me was when i was 8, and it was due to the fact that you neglected to show up to my moms funeral and you're answer was, that that bitch wasn't yo family."

"Damn."

"So she's been dead to me since her mind told her it was okay to say that.'

"That is a female saying all that?" Angela asked

"That is what makes it worse. Those people whose names I just dropped that's my family, I ain't got nobody else besides my friends. And to the people out there who's family ain't shit, remember this, Blood doesn't determine family, the motherfuckas that will ride with you till the wheels fall off, the people in your life who want you in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what. That's your family."

"That's right." Charlemagne said

*Everybody's family ain't like the Cosby's, the Wayne's, or the Evans. Blood will cross you quicker than a stranger will." Nick said getting nods from everyone

"Alright Nick has to get out of here."

"Yea, New York follow me on twitter and ig, MaelstromofNY, I'll be at Privilege tonight, come turn up with ya boy."

Later, Privilege Entertainment

The club was rocking as Nick was on stage performing, bottle 4 of the bottle girls twerking on stage,

I had one, two, three too many

I'm fucked up, four chicks with me

I'm loud, took about five shots

Six bottles I just copped

Twisted, turnt up, 24/7

That's more bad bitches I'm getting

They know I hit 'em and quit 'em

And go past what they came here for

Baby, can I see you make yo ass drop?

I'm a let the Rose bottles pop

I'm a sip this 'Roc, baby don't stop

Cause yo body on fire, you too hot

I can't feel my face

I'm so numb

I'm so wasted

So dumb

I'm shit faced-ed

Just in case I don't make it

[Hook:]

Take my drink, nigga I'm buzzin'

Take my trees, nigga I'm gone

Take my keys, nigga it's nothin'

One of these chicks is taking me home [x2]

That little red bone said she's taking me home

Fine ass friend said she coming along

Love in the morning, so I'm fuckin' em strong

I'm a beat em to sleep then I'm gone in the morning

Hold up! I tell a bitch roll up

Before I gotta roll out all I do is turn up

Turn down for what, need another drink

Baby go and pour up, money hungover

So you know I gotta throw up the 'fetti

So that they know that I'm ready

To get em poppin' and droppin' the party never be stoppin'

Cause I be keepin' 'em rockin', you all these bitches be choosin'

Cause now they see that I'm winning like I'm allergic to losing and I…

Can't feel my face

I'm so numb

I'm so wasted

So dumb

I'm shit faced-ed

Just in case I don't make it

[Hook:]

Take my drink, nigga I'm buzzin'

Take my trees, nigga I'm gone

Take my keys, nigga it's nothin'

One of these chicks is taking me home [x2]

The beat stopped as Nick stopped and the crowd cheered before he began to plug his mixtapes and social media

Hopping off the stage, Nick walked to the VIP and began to hang with some groupies since all his boys were locked up and left with Yandy

Nick made rounds around New York City nightclub scene to perform and get better at it. As time passed, Nick became so popular at least one of his songs were being played every hour on the radio,

Yandy was immensely proud and overjoyed but she was also dealing with the drama surrounding her husband who got locked up, she and Nick butted heads as Yandy wanted to hire a whole team, after Sean and Nick slick got into it because Nick didn't want Sean on his team, when the engineer wanted to continue making beats exclusively for Nick,

Nick was of the thought that he could make his own beats, and as far as Nick was concerned he only needed a manager in Yandy, a lawyer, publicist, a booking agent, and a promoter. All that other shit was unnecessary, his friends were all locked up and he didn't trust new people to be around especially since he could sense negative emotions when he really focused and was interested in having that active 24/7

As his music took off, Nick couldn't really physically train like he wished, as clones learned new things easily enough, with him sending reinforced clones henged to look like regular people all over Asia to find martial arts teachers,

With Stephanie, she suffered a great loss in her family and Nick was there for her, but she wanted to be single for a while which Nick understood and respected,

And now 2 years later, Nick in a short amount of time had put out 4 albums that fought number 1 on Billboard, all his singles have been number 1 at some point in time or took the top 3 top, he was battling himself more than anyone on the charts, he made good friends in the industry, made lots of money and gave back to Harlem, and Atlanta,

He also consulted with Sharon who was now a big-time fashion designer to move their mothers grave away from Dakota, it took a lot of money that Nick happily gave and had their mother buried with their father

Nick had been in a few scuffles as during a show in Atlanta he was welcomed into the bedroom of Rasheeda Frost, Mimi Faust, and Tammy Rivera, and the problem was Rasheeda and Mimi weren't single and while Tammy was single at the time her on and off again boo his brother in all but blood, Waka Flocka didn't take the news well, but they were still cool it just took a minute to get Waka comfortable with Nick being around his wife,

Nick had pretty much slept with every Instagram model in New York, Atlanta, and Los Angeles, and still didn't have any kids, and with all the traveling he was ready to just sit back and enjoy his success since for the last 2 years he's worked the majority of the time, and toured the world on other peoples tours and his own

Staying in The Woolworth Tower Residences, with the penthouse on the top floor, owned completely by him, Nick stood on the terrace overlooking New York as he sipped his drink, all of the gang members that were involved in the brawl have gone missing, no footage from the hospital was recorded, so Nick knew it was time to really begin,

In the past 2 years he's learned most of everything with the only teachers left being Hagoromo, Madara, Tobirama, and Hashirama, he was very confident in his abilities, which he has kept secret from everyone, but he knew if were to ever try and settle down he would have to reveal them soon enough

Later, Harlem's Paradise

Nick was sitting at the bar with his hood on his head, as he watched the man perform before he saw a familiar woman at the bar across from him and hopped over the counter and walked over, "What's that?" he asked the woman sitting at the bar, as he out on tender jacket that was behind here, "It's a cosmo." The woman said causing Nick to nod before she chuckled, "Your jacket's a little small."

Nick nodded, "So is your dress." he said

"Touche." the woman smiled

Nick made the woman's drink, and handed it to her, "Thank you."

"Anytime." Nick smiled before he noticed the woman look up to the balcony where Cottonmouth a leader of The 100, and owner of the club was seated with his cousin Councilwoman Mariah Dillard and his little brother Latavius aka La La, and an Hispanic fellow all sharing a drink

"Lookin' for somethin'?" Nick asked causing the woman to look at him

"No." the woman said before she looked to the performer, "Saadiq's still got it. Stone Rollin' was a dope album."

"It was alright.' Nick said

"What you know about it?" The woman asked

"I'm young but I aint dumb." Nick shrugged, looking over to Saadiq "I like a few of his songs, but I wouldn't call myself a fan."

Nick watched as the woman smiled and looked back up to Cottonmouth and asked, "So you're a bench-warmer? Or did you miss the cut?"

"Excuse me?" the woman asked

"I just figured you were one of Cottonmouth's or LaLa's. With how you keep glancing up at them."

"I hear he hates that name." The woman said

"The Stokes Brother's Models." Nick scoffed

"What makes you assume that?"

"You're beautiful, but you're a little older and smarter than they usually likes them."

"What you tryna say?"

"Your way out of their league." Nick smiled

"Mmm." The woman smirked at the much younger man, "You look familiar where do I know you from?"

"Can't really say where you know me, but we can get to know each other better of you like."

"Boy, I am-"

"A beautiful black Queen who is at a bar working on her case."

The woman frowned, "Case?"

"Your a cop, looking into the Stokes family I'd imagine."

*So what? Going to tell your boss?"

"I don't work here, I saw you in your tight ass dress and thought I'd come over and see if maybe I can help you out of it later." Nick smiled which the woman returned

Later,

Nick and Misty got off the elevator kissing lustfully as he took off his Henley T-shirt and began to grip her ass cheeks before she pushed him back up against the wall, and began to kiss down his body, and unbuckle his pants, before he pulled her up into another make-out session and gripped her ass cheeks causing Misty to wrap her thick legs around his waist as he walked toward one of the bedrooms

Laying her down, before the two worked on getting her dress off, and Nick licked his lips when the dress and her black lacy bra were removed showing her brown 34 DD breast, and quickly took a nipple into his mouth, causing Misty to moan

3 Hours Later

"Oh fuck... I'm cumming." Nick moaned while standing in the middle of his room with his back leaning slightly against his bed, as he felt his balls tighten and his cock swell greatly in size in his hands. Taking a step forward, Nick pointed his cock down a little and blast after blast of thick, sperm spurted from the tip of his cock, splattering over the beautiful face of Misty, before she took the head of his dick into her mouth, and swallowed the rest of his load

When Nick's dick finally stopped pulsing and he leaned forward, letting the busty woman suck and lick at the head of his cock, he picked her up and placed her onto the bed, "How can you keep going?' Misty asked tired as she felt he was still hard

"I have lots of stamina." Nick smirked before he kissed Misty, causing her to moan, "Get some sleep."

Misty smiled and fell asleep wrapped in Nick's arms

2 Hours Later

Misty got up and saw Nick was still asleep before she put her clothes on and began to leave noticing his wall of platinum albums, with Grammy's, BET Awards, VMA's, and other trophies for his feats in music

Misty jumped when Nick wrapped his arms around her, "Nick Hawkins."

"Wow, so seeing my awards jogged your memory, and I thought we were closer than that, Misty." Nick said smiling as Misty turned to him and shook and head before she was about to talk when her phone went off

"Hello? I'm coming now." Misty said hanging up, "We will talk about this later, but I have to go."

Nick nodded watching her board the elevator and leave, before with a chuckle he took a shower, and sat in his Great Room where he began to meditate with all his fingertips touching and a small compact ball of electricity in the center

Morning

Nick walked out of his shower after a long workout, to see he just received a text message, walking to his phone Nick saw it was a text from Stephanie, saying that she needed to talk, and he immediately replied, telling her to come through

Putting on some sweats, and a tank top Nick walked to the kitchen and snapped his fingers, cutting on the radio, and an instrumental he was going to use began to play

Later

Stephanie got off of the elevator and walked into the penthouse, and saw Nick sitting on the couch, couch his headphones in and on his laptop before she walked behind him and placed her face beside his to see what he was working on, but saw that it just said Chapter 1,

"Trying to be a writer?" Stephanie asked

"And failing, I try to write but every thought just vanishes." Nick said putting the laptop onto the couch and looking up at her as he took out his headphones, while she walked around and sat down, "So what's up?"

"It's been a year since Sean and I stopped dealing with each other, and then my situation happened."

"Right." Nick nodded

"You said that you will be there as my friend and you have, you've held me down while I was dealing with this, and I was hoping that we can you know be together."

Nick smiled, "What?" He asked scooting closer but she held him back by placing a hand on his chest,

"Wait, let me finish." Stephanie said sighing, "I know your popular with girls, and most if not every single female friend that you have, you have slept with them. I want to be different than them other biches, I want to be your one and only."

Nick raised an eyebrow and nodded, "So you want it to be just me and you against the world?" He asked

"Exactly. I know you won't stop fucking other girls, with the Industry your in, but I want to be your main bitch. I tell you everything but it always seems like you're holding something back." Stephanie said causing Nick to frown slightly, "I just want to be all in with you and I want you to be all in with me. No secrets, just complete honestly."

Nick looked at Stephanie, "You sure?" He asked

"Yes, there's nothing you can say that will run me off." Stephanie said causing Nick to sigh before he raised a hand and Steph thinking he wanted to hold her hand was about to grab it but she jumped back when a basketball-sized orb of electricity appeared in his hand

Stephanie in shock looked to Nick and saw his Sharingan spinning putting her in an illusion of the life of Naruto Uzumaki, catching the unconscious beauty Nick carried her to his bed and laid her down before he wrote her a note and left the penthouse since he had a show with Cardi tonight

Harlem's Paradise

Cornell Stokes sat in his office on his phone, "Of course it wasn't a inside job. We had people die, too ...Look I don't have the stuff.

Hmm. We need to talk about this in person ...My word is still my bond.

Hello?"

Cornell sighed and put the phone down as his bot, Tone watched, 'That's Domingo?... Yo, what's up?"

"It's above your pay grade."

"What?" Tone asked offended

"Tell your man what's going on, Cornell." A man wearing glasses said walking in, "Nice digs."

"Ivan. I'd take it your employer heard about what happened?"

"Hm, you got hit last night. That expensive, exclusive, hard-to-get hardware that Diamondback gave you is in a police evidence lockup. And the money that Domingo and his crew were supposed to give you is gone. My employer has taken over Diamondback's operation."

"Well, tell your employer, it's about time-"

"Uh-uh, my employer tells you."

"I'm Diamondback's number one seller." Cornel frowned

"That's right, and I ain't here to spank you.

But I do need to look you in your eyes. Was it an inside job?" Ivan asked

"No. Hell no. I needed that money, too. It took forever to build up that kind of trust."

"We're here to get you back on your feet.

Whatever you need." Ivan said

"Who is "we," you fake-ass-" Tone was rendered silent when Ivan's hand turned pitch black and morphed into a spear that was at his throat

"Woah, shit!" Cornell said standing up off his desk

"Your man has a big mouth." Ivan said with a glare before he looked to the shocked Cornell, "You remember the Big Bang when that cloud was released, it gave those at the docks some new toys."

"So what everyone that was there got powers?" Cornell asked getting a smirk from Ivan

"And my employer gathered them all and formed his own army. We've got the Triad, Yakuza, The Russians, Cops, Senators and Judges down with us, and he wants to bring Harlem into the fold, but first, you need to get on your feet." Ivan said causing Cornell to frown

"Why is this feeling like a takeover?"

"It's not. If it was you would never even see us comin'. He wants you to win. How can I help?" Ivan asked his hand returning to normal

Later Pop's Barbershop

Nick sat with Henry, the paper announcing Dante's death hit him hard, "Chico didn't come into work today?"

"Naw." Henry said causing Nick to sigh

"Meaning Shameek put him and Dante up to it."

"Dante was one of my kids. Just like those kids playing over there. You know, that's how you get 'em on your side. Sweepin' up hair. Runnin' errands. Lettin' 'em hang out, play video games. Anything is better than what's waiting for them out there on the street. They want a way out but they have too much pride to ask for help. So you gotta Jedi mind-trick them into something."

Pop laughed slightly, "What is you used to say? Everyone has a gun. No one has a father." Nick said getting a nod from his grandfather

"People started callin' me half an hour after it happened. Shameek has always been the spark plug. And Chico a follower. I just can't believe that either one of them would just turn around and kill Dante. You didn't see anything going on with either one of 'em, did you?"

"No, ain't seen them in a minute anyway.

You live and die by your choices, pop. This ain't on you, it's on them."

Henry nodded before Nick got up and tapped his shoulder before he left, and his phone rung, "Hello?"

"Yo Nick, we on baby!" Shameek yelled into the phone

"You little motherfucka, where the hell are you?"

"I'm celebrating man, I'm a millionaire B, tryna get down with you team."

"Yea okay, listen keep your head down, and meet up with me tomorrow. Don't talk to nobody and get somewhere safe." Nick said hanging up but his advice would-be ignored as Shameek stopped by the strip club

That Night, Chelsea, NYC

Taj Lounge

Cardi was ripping the stage, with her fans going crazy when another beat began to play causing them to get even louder before Nick took the stage singing

No Love"

She said she want to stay together

I don't think I can ooh

[Verse 1:]

Red light

You know I can't make this thing that official

Believe we had a great night

But I ain't the type to tell you that I miss you

Shit

You don't like that I make this easy

Leaving

After sexing on the floor

Baby, I know you need me

Like I need you

But I'm not the one you wanna love

So just pop a couple bands with a nigga like me

Loving ain't the same with a nigga like me

You used to them but ain't no loving me

I hear what you would say and, girl, it's clear to see

You should just drink a couple drinks with a nigga like me

You probably go insane with a nigga like me

Let's just party 'til we can't, ain't no loving me

And I'm the one to blame, ain't no loving me

So don't come looking for love

Oh, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love

Don't come looking for love

Oh, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love

Shawty, if you looking for somebody tryna settle down

Probably won't be around, nah, baby

You should hit me when you tired of playing up in the house

And ain't nobody around

You need that

When you need that late night

We can both make love to the daylight

You got it, girl, you got it, girl

But you know I can't stay right?

Uh nah babe

All I want is you so what you tryna do?

So just pop a couple bands with a nigga like me

Loving ain't the same with a nigga like me

You used to them but ain't no loving me

I hear what you would say and, girl, it's clear to see

You should just drink a couple drinks with a nigga like me

You probably go insane with a nigga like me

Let's just party 'til we can't, ain't no loving me

And I'm the one to blame, ain't no loving me

So don't come looking for love

Oh, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love

Don't come looking for love

Oh, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love

No love, no love, no love, no love, no love

No love, no love, no love, no love, no love

No love, no love, no love, no love, no love

No love, no love, no love, no love, no love

Cardi B

Baby you know, I'm here to save you

Me and them girls, we ain't the same, boo

You know I hate it, when you leave me

'Cause you love it then you leave it

But you know how bad I need it

You're so fuckin' conceited

Why you coming over weeded

You can't treat me like you treat them

Yes, I am the crème de la crème

Yes I am from one to ten, ten

You fronting in them streets, keep saying we just friends

You can't front like this ain't way realer

I know you hard, I know that you a killer

I know you started off a dope dealer

But let your guard down, your niggas know you feel her, feel her

So what you want, baby?

(All I want is you)

(So what you tryna do?)

[Nick:]

So just pop a couple bands with a nigga like me

Loving ain't the same with a nigga like me

You used to them but ain't no loving me

I hear what you would say and, girl, it's clear to see

You should just drink a couple drinks with a nigga like me

You probably go insane with a nigga like me

Let's just party 'til we can't, ain't no loving me

And I'm the one to blame, ain't no loving me

So don't come looking for love

Oh, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love

Don't come looking for love

Oh, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love, no love

Harlem's Paradise, Cornell's Office.

Cornell stood in front of his Biggie photo, looking down, "You like my Biggie photo? Me, too. You know what draws your eye when you look at that? The crown. Wanna know why? Huh? 'Cause everybody wants to be the king."

Cornell slapped a bloodied and beaten Shameek, who groaned, "I slapped you like a little bitch." Ivan was leaning on the wall watching, "I'm not the kind of man to use a closed fist on a woman. Where's my money?"

"I I didn't-"

"Uh-uh. Only thing worse than a thief is a damn liar." Cornell said before he began to repeatedly slap Shameek while asking, "Where's my - money?"

Shameek groaned and coughed

"Hmm? You left Dante alive. He called Tone. And with his dying words, gave up you and your homeboy. Like a dumbass you brought the money you stole from me, so we got your money. Now you're gonna tell us where Chico is so we can get the rest."

Shameek spat at Cornell who flinched and laughed as he wiped his face, "Yeah. Thank you. Now I can hit you like a man." Cornell said taking Shameek by the back of his collar and tossed him onto the floor, "

"No " Shameek groaned as Cornell got atop of him before he began to repeatedly punch him in the face the sound of bones crunching did not cause Cornell to stop as he kept punching

Ivan smirked and stepped away, making a phone call, "Hello, boss. Cottonmouth has that ruthlessness we are searching for, and he's a man of action."

"Get him on his feet and then I'll meet with him."

"I got you, Sasuke," Ivan said hanging up and looking into the office as Cornell got up and looked to Tone who was nervous

"Get his ass out of here. And go fetch my money." Cornell glared at Tone

With Nick

Nick walked into his penthouse and saw Stephanie, sitting on the couch, "Your still here." He noted getting a nod from her

"So...your a...what alien ninja?"

Nick chuckled as he sat down and began to explain to Stephanie everything she saw

Finished

Misty

Sasuke aka Francis Stone played by 

Ivan 'Ebon' Evans played by 


	5. Chapter 5

Starlets Gentleman's Club

Rich Dollaz, Peter Gunz, DJ Self, and Cisco Rosado, proudly known as the Creep Squad were at the strip club stomping and beating on a man who was on his knee blocking the kicks aimed at his face, this man was Nick who was glaring up at the 4 men

Earlier

Nick and Stephanie were in bed fully clothed looking at each other as they laid down, "And that's everything. I'd completely understand if you're not down with the type of crazy my life is going to become bu-"

Stephanie kissed Nick who returned it, before she pulled away, "I got you. Powers or no powers." she said causing him to smile before he pulled her close and inhaled her scent

"Thank you." Nick replied

The two just laid there and fell asleep in each others arms

4 Hours Later

Nick was sitting in a chair, reading a book, "Eh, I just never got into Donald Goines." he said with a sigh as he closed the book and tossed it onto the counter,

"Are you crazy? Donald Goines was a street poet." Pop said as he placed a hot towel on a man's face,

"I didn't say Goines isn't. But Walter Mosley, George Pelecanos? Boom." Nick said

"What about Richard Price?"

"Price is alright. Dennis Lehane, too." Nick shrugged

"What about Chester Himes?"

"Can't complain. My biggest beef with this Donald Goines cat is that he wrote about criminals and he died like one." Nick said

"You don't have to get all Fox News about it. Goines invented Kenyatta, the best black hero this side of Shaft." Pop replied causing Nick to laugh slightly

"You say so old man." Nick said shaking his head, "You really think Kenyatta is better than Easy Rawlins?" Naruto asked

"I ain't saying all that. I'm just saying Kenyatta's my favorite. He took the fight to the man in the streets by his self. Like somebody else could." Pop said causing Nick to sigh

"Here we go." Nick said

"Everyone is yapping about how some guys down at the docks caught a beatdown by a guy in a hoodie." Pop said

"They were trying to sale those girls, had to do something." Nick replied with a shrug, as Pop chuckled

"I knew it had to be you. No wonder you came into the shop so light on your feet. Either that or someone gave you some trim." Pop said causing Naruto to smirk which Pop saw and the two laughed while Pop placed money into the swear jar, before Nick frowned and walked to the back of the shop as Pop looked over to see he had customers

"Sup Henry." Cornell greeted walking into the shop with Tone, and Ivan

Moments Later

Cornell was in Pop's chair about to get a shave, "Something real about a razor." he said

"You should let me use my clippers. You gonna bump up." Pop advised

"Nah. Doesn't have the same feel." Cornell said causing Pop to nod before he began to shave Cornell, "The clippers are idiot-proof. That's what's missin' nowadays, Pop. Attention to detail. Everyone wants things fast, quick. Me? I like to take my time."

"Time is a luxury most working class men cannot afford." Pop said as Nick stood in the back listening

"True. Time is precious. Shouldn't be wasted. Mmm A good razor shave is like a vacation to me. It's incredible how few people take advantage." Cornell said

"It's a lost art." Pop replied

"Exactly. That's the problem with these youngsters. They want it all. But they don't want to put in the work. They'll rob lie, cheat, steal, just to get what they want. Damn shame if you ask me." Cornell said as Pop paused seeing the cuts on Cornell's knuckles

"Yeah. Shame. How'd you cut your hands?" Pop asked

"Oh, uh, eh shaving." Cornell lied chuckling, "That's why I needed a professional touch, you dig? Speaking of youngsters you know where I can find Chico?'

"Haven't seen him in days. Why you looking for him?" Pop asked

"Got some buisness to handle." Cornell said a sinister look in his eyes, "Tryna teach him all about the old school. You know that eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth kind of thing. Fire and brimstone. See back then do someone wrong, wasn't no beggin' and pleadin'. Just took care of it. Handled your business."

Cornell wiped the shaving cream off his face and stood up to the mirror, "What about turning the other cheek?" Pop asked

"Mmm Jesus saves I don't." Cornell said

"You want a hot towel?" Pop asked watching his old friend

"Not today. Gotta keep it movin'." Cornell said before he headed for his jacket

"Chico falls through we need to holler at him." Tone announced smirking

"Thanks for the shave, Henry. I'm loyal to my people." Cornel said placing on his blazer before he patted Pops shoulder and left

Nick walked out and stood beside Pop, "They got Shameek. Cottonmouth did it personally. Did you see his knuckles?" Pop asked getting a nod from Nick

"I'm sorry, Pop." Naruto said

"You never liked him anyway." Pop replied

"He meant something to you." Nick said

"Yes he did, but now he is gone. I don't condone what he did. But it's not too late for Chico. " Pop said causing Naruto to sigh

"Pop, stay out of it."

"If it was you, I wouldn't stay out of it. Chico has no one, out there and if I can prevent him falling into Cornell's hands then I will. This place is Switzerland. If I can find him before they do, maybe I can set up a parlay with Cottonmouth."

"What do you want me to do?" Nick asked with a sigh

"Find him."

After leaving the Barbershop, Nick went looking for Chico, showing his picture to people and eventually he was led to a hotel, where the boy was seen entering with a bag of food, and as Chico was closing the door it was kicked in

"Oh shit." Chico exclaimed as he was launched back on the floor by the bed, as Nick entered the room and quickly Chico grabbed his gun and aimed it at Nick who grabbed it and tossed it away

""Shameek is dead. They have his half of the money. Now they want yours." Nick glared

"Shameek is dead?" Chico asked getting a nod, "Well, good. Then you just want my money for yourself, don't you?"

"Half a million dollars means nothing to me. I came here because Pop asked me to come for you." Nick said

"Pops?" Chico asked

"For your dad." Naruto said

"Why does everybody bring him up? He was never there for me. I'm sick and tired of hearing about him."

"I could care less. Cottonmouth came by the shop trying to get my grandfather involved in this mess, and now the old man thinks he has a way to clear this mess up. The only chance you have at survival is if you come with me right now."

"Well, I got a half a million new chances is the way I see it. Tell Pops I'm sorry./He was always good to me." Chico frowned

"He deserves better." Nick scoffed leaving

With Cornel

Cornell, Ivan, and Tone walked into Mariah's office, with Shameek's duffel, before Tone dumped the money onto the table and she frowned, "That's not nearly enough."

Cottonmouth laughed, "What?"

"It's not enough. I need the rest so I can make the deposit."

"Well, I need to find the guy who has it." Cornell frowned

"Look I borrowed from those donations, at your request, so you could refurbish your club. You go and make a gun deal with Domingo. Then you get jacked and we're all exposed. You promised this would be taken care of, but it's not."

Cornell sighed annoyed, "You don't give me orders. We're partners. You're not my boss."

"We're family, Cornell. But think about it. Do you really want to go to jail? Do you want to lose your club?"

"Of course not." Cornell said

"Then you need to fix this shit right now."

"Don't worry about that. You worry about the politics, I worry about my job." Cornell said

"Your job is to uncomplicate my life." Mariah frowned

"And your job is to turn my water into wine." Cornell replied before he sighed, "Family first, right?"

"Always." Mariah nodded before she walked to her desk, "I'm coming by the club tonight."

"Why? I thought you said you don't want to be seen there." Cornell asked

"I don't. But I like the music. I'm going to be on you until this is resolved." Mariah said

"It's getting resolved. You best believe that." Cornell said before he left

Pop's Barbershop

Nick walked up to see Pop pouring ketchup onto a burger and with a point of his finger he blasted the burger from his grandfathers hands, "Aye!" Pop yelled glaring at Nick

"The doctor said you need to cut back on that, stuff." Nick said reaching into his bag and handing Pop a salad, "Here."

"I wanted that burger." Pop said

"And I want to try shrimp without rocking throwing up right after." Nick smiled causing Pop to grumble before he opened up the salad bowl and took the dressing from Nick

"I found Chico." Nick said pouring his own dressing on his salad as Pop looked at him, "He ain't coming."

Pop sighed

"You tried, that's all that force a grown ass man to accept help he don't want." Nick said

"You're wrong about that. What would have happened in my life if people gave up on me? I was no angel."

"You never talk about your past.' Nick said

"Because, I was a beast. No two ways about it. Tell you why they call me Pop?"

"Cause you always looked like an old man?" Nick asked before he flinched laughing as Pop acted like he was about to toss his salad at him

"No, it was the sound my fist made when I knocked a fool out. Snap, crackle, pop! Cottonmouth lost three teeth as a kid. Wilfredo saw him smile and the name just stuck. And Fredo was the craziest little Puerto Rican in black Harlem. I used to call 'em Thing One and Thing Two." Pop said handing Nick a picture of him, Cornell, and Wilfredo

"So what happened?" Nick asked

"We got popped. Wilfredo went from selling crack to smoking crack. I got caught with a gun and a bag of money. Kept my mouth shut. Went on pause for ten years. Your mom was 13, and my woman pregnant when I went in. Haven't seen her since. I didn't have one single skill when I got out. I could've gone back to the streets."

"But you weren't that guy anymore." Nick nodded

"I wasn't and I'm not. And that's what I go through every day. Trying not to be that person." Pop said eating his salad before he chewed and placed his fist in front of his mouth and continued to speak, "I had to balance my dirt so I opened up this shop. So those young knuckleheads have a place to get away. Like Fredo's son, Chico. And certain muscle-headed grandsons, running the streets with no sense of direction."

Nick smiled shaking his head, "Shameek had hit me up." he said frowning causing Pop to look at him, "I told him to lay low, and don't talk to no one so we can sort this whole thing out. Went to my show, and to the house then I hear he was found beaten to death. There is death in the air, pop. I can feel it."

"And you are Harlem's only hope to stop it." Pop said causing Nick to look at him, "I know you will make the family proud."

"Let's just hope that it ain't to late." Nick said

The two finished eating, and talked as the people of Harlem walked by saw the two just enjoying themselves laughing and smiled just seeing it, some taking pictures of Nick and his grandfather

Nick and Henry chuckling entered the shop, "Gonna leave it open?" Nick asked

"Yea, till we shut the doors whether it's empty or not. I'm gonna go get my smock." Henry said walking to the back but he paused as Chico appeared

Henry walked forward as Chico began to backpedal before Henry grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall, "What were you thinking?"

Nick was standing with the kids who were playing the game frowned and looked up hearing Henry before he walked toward the back,

"Sorry. I'm sorry!" Chico said before he and Henry hugged crying

"You dummy." Henry sobbed

"What's up?" Nick asked seeing Henry hugging someone

"You did good. That's what." Pop said turning to Nick who frowned seeing Chico

"My bad, Mr. Hunter." Turk said behind Nick starting dead at Chico, 'Where's the restroom key?"

"Turk, leave. Now." Nick said causing Turk to put his hands up and leave as Nick closed the door

Nick shook his head, and pointed at Chico, "You got to go."

"Nick." Henry said

"No, you know who he is going to next." Nick said

"This place is Switzerland, you just need to get to Cornell first."

"Pop, "

"Trust me." Henry said nodding before with a grunt Nick went out the back and headed to his parked 2013 Aston Martin V12 Zagato, before he sped off as Misty and her partner Scarfe walked in to ask Henry some questions

Harlem's Paradise

Nick walked into the club ignoring everything around him as he walked up to VIP, "That brother down there told Candace to send me up a Blue Hawaiian. Like he gonna get up on me with a Blue Hawaiian." Mariah laughed along with Cornell picking up his glass of champagne as Nick walked in but was stopped Tone

"Move." Nick said glaring at Tone

"Or what?'

Nick smirked and stepped closer

" Let him through." Cornell said before Tone with a glare moved out the way as Cornell stood up and laughed as he greeted Nick, "Mr. Superstar, been a while, baby."

"Been busy, you know how it is." Nick said shaking Cornell's hand, "Wish I can say this was a personal visit but it's not."

"Oh?" Cornell asked

""The old man wants to set up a parley for Chico. He doesn't want him to end up like Shameek." Nick said

"I don't know what you're talkin' about." Cornell frowned

"Really because I'd advice wearing gloves to cover up those cuts on your hands." Naruto said causing Cornell to hide his hands, "If you want to talk to Pop about Chico, that can be arranged. All of your money will be returned. The only thing our mutual friend wants is safe passage. He'll never come back to Harlem, or New York. Ever."

"I don't speak Chinese. 'Cause that's what this conversation is to me. If I got somethin' to say to Pop, I say it to him my damn self, you dig?" Cornell asked as Tone got a text

"Pop, told me you both used to run together." Nick said tossing a old photo onto the table causing Cornell to look at it and see him, Pop, and Chico's dad together, "There's history there, you really want to kill your friends son? When he is willing to give up the money he was forced to take?"

"...Tell Pop I'll come by the barbershop for a haircut. Same time as earlier. You understand?" Cornell asked

"I got you, and you owe him 25 for that shave." Nick said walking off causing Cornell to laugh slightly

Later, Pops Barbershop

Nick walked into the barbershop, to see Pop just finished cutting Lonnie's hair, "What he sayin'?" Pop asked as Nick walked over, while Lonnie rushed over to the console

"He'll only talk to you. Right here at the shop." Nick said causing Pop to sigh in relief

"Thank you." Pop nodded

"Don't thank me yet, I have a bad feeling about this.' Nick said

"Everything is going to be alright."

"Hey Nick." Lonnie said ready to play 2k, "Come play man."

"Alright.' Nick said walking over and sitting beside the kid and taking a controller, "You picking Clevland?"

"Thats right, scared?" Lonnie nodded smiling,

"Boy stop. I'll get in yo ass wit Westbrook." Nick said picking Oklahoma City Thunder as Candace, Lonnie's mom entered

"Swear jar." Pop said cleaning his clippers

"I got you pop." Nick smiled as Candace ran her hand along his back, "Sup."

"Hey." Candace smiled before the game began, and while him and Lonnie played having fun while also being competitive Chico walked out with the bag of money

"What are you doing out here with that bag?" Pop asked walking in front of Chico, as Nick glanced over

"There's no TV back there." Chico said causing Pop to look at him appalled but before he could say anything bullets entered the shop

Naruto flinched as he looked up and his eyes widened as instincts kicked in and he grabbed Candace and Lonnie and held them down, the bullets freezing before they could pierce the fabric of his shirt and formed a protective barrier around Candace and Lonnie

"Play dead." Nick said silently to the two, as the gunfire stopped

Tone with a smirk walked into the shop followed by Ivan as Nick, Canace and Lonnie played dead by staying limp and slumped over,

Tone and Ivan looked down at Pop who was gagging, "You should've waited." Ivan said

"Shut up, man." Tone said as Ivan took the bag of money, before they ran off not even paying attention to the three bodies by the tv

"You okay?' Nick asked Lonnie and Candace getting a nod, before Candace held Lonnie as Nick looked to Pop who was on the ground, "Pop? Pop!"

Nick raced over and knelt beside Henry clutching his hands scared to move his grandfather, "Oh, Pop come on you hear the sirens?" Nick asked as tears streamed down his cheeks, "They're almost here. They comin'. Someone call the goddamn ambulance!"

Canace who was crying fiddled with her phone to call for help

"Swear... Swear jar." Pop said getting a nod from Nick as Candace and Lonnie went outside to flag down the cops

"I will. I will, just hang on." Nick sobbed nodding, "I'll heal you."

Nick tried to call upon his lessons in healing with Tsunade but Pop grabbed his hands stopping him

"Forward always...Always f-forward. H-Harlem needs you...show up. Y-You'll do us proud." Pop said before he stopped moving altogether passing away

"No No!" Nick sobbed clutching Pop tightly, as his Sharingan manifested and morphed swirl pattern, before he screamed in pain and anger, the light bulbs in the shop shattered and all electrical equipment exploding

Later

Emergency sevices was on the scene, as a emotionless Nick sat in a chair, holding the bullet ridden Swear Jar, while Candace and Lonnie were checked out and gave a statement

Misty watched as Chico was wheeled to the nearest hospital, "It's a miracle I'm even alive, man." she heard looking at a customer, before she saw Nick sitting with a dead look on his face, "Nick. Nick?" she asked touching his arm as his head jerked to face her, "Are you okay? You didn't get hit?"

"No." Nick said

"What happened?" Misty asked

"They started firing. The kid, Lonnie, was beside me playing 2K, and I grabbed him and his mom I held them down."

"You held them down?" Misty asked looking Nick over and found no wounds or bullet holes, "Nick, I know what your thinking."

"Really? And what is that detective?' Nick asked looking at his bloodied hands

"You want to go after the guys that did this, but you have to much to lose, let me handle this." Misty said

"Am I free to go?" Nick asked looking at her and getting a nod

Misty watched as Nick walked away and sighed before she walked over to her partner, "What did they get from the canvass?"

"Uh, patrol got nothing. Traffic cam picked up a black Escalade. Tracked it to Hunts Point in the Bronx, but it was torched. No prints. They were after Chico?"

"There's no doubt in my mind." Misty sighed

"I checked out Cottonmouth. He's been at the club all night in VIP."

"So we don't have shit?" Misty asked shocked, "No. No decent witnesses except for Chico, but then what else? Nothin'?"

Harlem's Paradise

Cornell in his office, when he looked up from the picture Nick handed him to see Ivan and Tone with a backpack and pointed upstairs getting nods

"I'm coming with you." Mariah said following him causing him to sigh

Rooftop

Cornell, Mariah, Tone, and Ivan stood on the roof, as Cornell looked between a proud Tone and a disappointed Ivan, "What's wrong, Ivan?"

"You should've waited." Ivan said to Tone frowning

"Waited?" Tone scoffed, "Bump that noise. I got the call. It was me."

"What happened?" Cornell asked

"Look, Turk calls me. Tells me he saw Chic at the shop, slippin'. I came and ask you if it was important if the nigga was breathing. You seem non-committal so I make an executive decision."

Cornell and Tone laughed, "That's what you call an executive decision? Yeah, okay. Mmm, so you caught him slippin' outside?" Cornell asked chuckling

"No, bro, I lit that shit up like the Fourth of July." Tone denied causing Cornell to frown, "It was all so Django Candyland shit for real. Lights, camera, action, baby! Somebody call Quentin!"

"I suggested we wait." Ivan said causing Tone to stop laughing

"Wait? Wait for what, Ivan? You ain't even down with the click. You can't give orders. It was loud 'cause it's supposed to be. Niggas need to know you don't rob Cottonmouth!" Tone said

"My name is not Cottonmouth!" Cornell yelled getting in Tone's face

"My bad. My bad." Tone said afraid

"He's dead, right?" Cornell asked

"Chico's laid out he's done." Ivan said

"It don't matter. We got the money!" Tone explained as Cornell walked away from him a bit

"You had to do it, I guess. Pops can rebuild." Cornell nodded causing Tone to look down nervously, "He won't like it but I'll donate some money anonymously. It's all gonna be okay."

Cornell saw Tone not looking at him, "What?"

"Pops is dead." Ivan announced causing Cornell's heart to drop

"A casualty of war. You know shit happens." Tone explained as Cornell glared at him

"Yo, Where's my money?" Turk asked walking onto the roof getting there attention,

"How the hell did you get up here?" Cornell asked

"I'm Turk Barrett, baby. The door ain't been built yet that can hold me back. Now, where's my money?"

"Okay, Mr. Barrett. Tone promised to pay you for finding Chico, right?" Cornell asked getting a nod from Tone

"That right." Turk nodded

"Okay." Cornell said before he grabbed Tone and tossed him off the roof sending him crashing into a car, "You can collect your money from Tone downstairs, Mr. Barrett! I assume that completes our business."

"Y'all niggas off the hook." Turk said walking away as Cornell picked up the backpack and handed it to Mariah

With Nick, Starlets Gentlemen Club

Naruto was sitting at the bar getting drunk, and as he was about to take another shot, a bottlegirl took his glass, "Fool!" she said taking his shot to the head

"Not today Eva, it's been a long night." Nick said reaching behind the bar and taking a bottle of Hennessey and pouring it into a glass

Eva was his first girlfriend when he moved to Harlem, and they broke up when she went away to college but remained close, she was now his publicist,

"What's wrong with you, can't figure out which girl you tryna take home tonight?" Eva asked as she gave twirl while Nick sighed and drunk from the glass, "Well look no further, Eva is here for you, daddy."

Eva gave a chuckle but frowned when she saw Nick just pour himself another drink, and stopped him when he tried to drink, "Nick what's up?"

"Pop was just killed in a shootout." Nick said causing Eva to look at him in horror as he downed his drink while she sat down,

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to go and kill those sons of bitches and everyone they've ever met, but Pop, wouldn't condone that, so I'm going to sit here and drink till I can't even remember my own name." Nick said picking up the glass but it shattered in his hand

Looking at his hand and seeing he was cut, Nick looked to Eva as she grabbed and began to wrap his hand, "I'm sorry."

"You didn't pull the trigger. Nothing to apologize for." Nick said

"I'm driving you home. Wait here." Eva said taking his keys before she stood up and walked to her boss

Nick sighed and with another glass he continued drinking, meanwhile across the club, Cisco Rosado was with his brothers, the Creep Squad, "Look man that's that motherfucka that broke my arm, b." Cisco said as he glared at Nick

"What you tryna do?" Peter asked

"Let's get that nigga." Cisco said

The 4 got up and walked over to Nick who just knocked back another shot before Cisco punched him, sending Nick off the barstool and the four began to stomp on Nick as the strippers, bottlegirls and other club patrons yelled and watched

Nick glaring up at the men growled as the lights in the club began to blink and brighten out of control, Nick pushed his arms up and punched Cisco in the thigh causing him to back up before he leaned to the right and elbowed Rich in the gut, before Peter punched him in the face and Self got in a gut shot

Stumbling back, Nick turned and leaned back from Self's punch and grabbed his head and slammed his face into the bar, knocking him out,

Peter punched Nick in the jaw but Nick spun around with the momentum of the blow and elbowed Peter in the temple, sending him to the ground, limp. Nick parried Cisco's hook and grabbed him by the head and slammed his knee into his face, and turned him into Rich using his face to catch Rich's jab before Nick spun around Cisco and kicked Rich in the torso causing him to back up and fall

Cisco yelled and rushed Nick from behind but Nick with a leap, back flipped over Cisco and landed on the bar before he jumped forward and kneed Cosco in the face knocking him unconscious and landed and immediately lunged with a right hook into the charging Rich knocking him unconscious

Nick breathed deeply, touching his lip to see that he wasn't bleeding and Eva walked over and grabbed his hand, "Let's go." she said

Nick tossed a wad of 20s to the manager before he walked out the club,

Getting into the passenger seat of his car Nick closed his eyes and tried to calmed down as the car alarms in the other vehicles began to go off as his powers got out of his control

"What the hell is going on?" Eva asked looking around

"Just drive." Nick said causing Eva to look over as he opened his eyes and hers widened seeing his eyes glowing, before with a scream she punched him in the face, "Yo, what the fuck?!"

"What you mean, your eyes are glowing!" Eva yelled as Nick pinched the bridge of his nose

"I'll explain everything but can we please get the hell out of here." Nick said

"You gon explain everything alright, believe that." Eva said starting up the car and driving away

Finished

Eva played by 


	6. Family

Later

Nick sat at the edge of his bed his hands clasped in front of his face as his eyes were simmering with rage,

Livingroom

Stephanie put her plate in the sink, and looked to Eva who was told everything, "You think he'll kill them?" Stephanie asked

"We need to make sure that doesn't happen." Eva said as Stephanie looked to the bedroom door, "Look, Nick is important to me, and you might not like this but I Iove him. If he went after Cottonmouth and killed him in anger, he would never forgive himself."

"So how do we stop a super-powered rapper who used to be one of the most feared niggas in New York?" Stephanie asked

"Being there for him." Eva said

Nick's Room

Nick stood up and walked to his closet and reached into the back and grabbed a hoodie, some black pants and black tims, tossing everything onto the bed, Nick began to change, as the door opened

"Going somewhere?" Stephanie asked walking in with Eva behind her

"For a run." Nick said without looking at the girls as he began to reach for his pants but Eva grabbed them, "Eva, stop playing."

"I aint playing. You aint going out tonight." Eva said

"She's right, you going to keep yo ass here until you calm down." Stephanie said

"I'm go-"

"Say that if you want to, I'll knock yo teeth out." Eva glared as Nick frowned, "You aint good. Your ready to go out and do something you know damn well Pop will never be okay with you doing."

"Cottonmouth will get his and you will give it to him but not filled with anger." Stephanie said placing a hand on Nick's arm and kissing his shoulder

Morning

Alright well, unfortunate situation, Henry Hunter aka Pop the grandfather of Nicholas Hawkins was shot and killed at his barbershop last night. Sources say that Nick was at the shop when it happened and protected a mother and her teenage son when the bullets were fired and was unharmed.

"This one don't make sense to me." Envy said shaking his head, "Everyone in New York knows that Pop's barbershop is a safe place. Pop was a kind man who didn't discriminate against anybody and treated everyone with respect and only wanted to better his people. For this to happen is a tragedy and my thoughts and prayers go out to Nick and his family during this time."

"Yes. Nick if your listening we are here for you." Angela said before going onto another report, "And in other news Nick Hawkins was attacked in Starlets were footage showed him drinking, and the members of the Creep squad approached and attacked him. Nick did put up a fight and left the 4 unconscious, charges are not being field against him since it was in self defense."

With Nick

Nick stood outside the barbershop to see the memorial out front and focused on a picture of Pop "He won't get away this. I swear on my life."

Standing up, Nick walked off ignoring the 2 men in a alleyway loading up a van, and the other van that sped down the street to the alley with two Mexicans hanging out the window

Spurlock's Mortuary

"Gold inlay on a mahogany casket?" Nick asked looking at the casket before he looked at Joel "I appreciate the sentiment. I do. But it's a bit much. Pop wasn't the type to want something like this."

"Well, um, we do have more exotic options ." Joel said trying to get all the money he could

"Can I see the body?" Nick asked

"I'm sorry. The body just arrived from the morgue. It still has to be prepped for viewing." Joel said causing Nick to sigh in annoyance before Cornell entered the room

"Don't worry about it now, brother." Cornell said walking into the room, "I'll take care of everything. Flourish is a silent way of us treasuring the dearly departed."

Nick glared at Cornell, "It's too bad you're not willing to give Pop the grand homegoing he deserves." Cornell said

"The service should match the man's integrity." Nick spat

"Hmm. Can we have the room, Joel?" Cornell said staring at Nick who glared back

"Uh, no problem, Mr. Stokes." Joel nodded leaving the room

"...Me and Henry didn't see eye to eye. But I always had his back. He wouldn't want any drama. Especially here." Cornell said walking up to Nick

"What Pop would have wanted is for you not to pay for his arrangements with bloody guilt money. We set a parley. I thought your word was bond." Nick said in controlled anger

"It is. A former associate of mine was feelin' himself. He's not feelin' much of anything right now." Cornell replied

"Doesn't matter. Pop's death is still on you." Nick said

"Step off. Before you get hurt." Cornell warned only for Nick to step closer into his face

"Hurt? My grandfather is dead." Nick growled as outside the lights flickered, "You are to blame, either you called for the hit, or your incompetence allowed your associate to think he can get away with doing something like this. So which is it, you called for the hit, or you were just to incompetent to keep your boy on his leash?"

"I didn't want Henry hurt.' Cornell frowned

"So you were just incompetent then." Nick nodded as Cornell glared before Nick pushed past him

Pop's Barbershop

Nick walked into the barbershop, and looked around at the bullet holes the lined the walls, and destroyed mirrors, before he walked over and picked up Pop's hat that was on the ground beside a puddle of blood,

Bobby Fish walked up from the back, "I saw you standing out there earlier."

"I wasn't ready to come in yet." Nick said with a sigh

"Yeah, I hear you on that. Walking in this shop is the hardest thing I've ever done." Bobby said watching as Nick place the hat up to his chest

"Yeah." Nick agreed as he walked over to where Pop used to cut hair and sat down

"I mean, who's ever really ready to see something like this, though?"

"...How'd you meet Pop?" Nick asked

"We used to play chess in the park. He got too busy to play, so I started coming here."

"When you played him who would win?" Nick asked

"Me." Bobby said immediately getting a chuckle from Nick, "Just 'cause the brother's dead don't mean I gotta start changing the facts."

The two chuckled before Nick sighed, "The bank will swoop in and take this place eventually." Bobby said

"No they wont." Nick said causing Bobby to raise an eyebrow, "I brought the building. I was going to give Pop the deed for his birthday."

"So what will you do?" Bobby asked

"This place will remain as the symbol Pop wanted it to be."

"I mean about Cottonmouth." Bobby said causing Nick to raise an eyebrow, "Pop told me."

Nick groaned, and laughed, "That old man couldn't keep a secret for nothing."

"No secret concerning his grandkids. He just couldn't help himself bragging about you and Sharon." Bobby said as Nick smiled and frowned

"I'm going to take him down. Pop said Harlem needed me, and I'm going to do what he always was telling me to do."

"And the first step?"

"Finding out about his operation. Make enough noise Misty and her boys will get involved." Nick said

"Ah, I bet they got Chico under surveillance."

"Chico bests stay wherever it is he's at. I know someone." Nick said

"Who?"

"Turk." Nick said with a glare

Later, Hell's Kitchen, New York City, Docks

"Help! Help! Help us!" 6 girls in their early 20's screamed for help as they were forced to go toward a shipping container "Help! Help! Help us!"

Turk walked forward "Hey! Hey! Man, shut up." he said as the girls looked at him "I'm getting $1,000 a head for y'all. So, you be quiet I let you have a bucket." Turk said holding up the bucket before he held up a taser "You don't-"

The taser crackled and the women began screaming again causing the man to sigh, before he tossed the bucket and tased a girl and tossed her inside while the other girls were tossed in as well, "Scream all you want, ain't no body coming." Turk said smirking "Come on, let me hear you scream. Scream loud. Nobody gives a shit down here."

Turk began to laugh as his boys walked back to the car, before he turned into a punch that laid him out

The three men plus the fat guy sitting and eating a burger saw what happened, before the three men rushed the new figure, who threw up his hand to parry man 1's punch, and reached forward and grabbed the man's head and slammed it into the ground,

The new guy quickly leaned back as a knife passed by his face, and he grabbed the arm and tossed the man into the side of a shipping container, before a knife was frozen as it was about to plunge into his shoulder

The man holding the knife grunted trying to force it forward before a mule kick to the gut sent him flying into the fat man who was watching as if in a trance, and the force behind his throw sent the fat man tumbling back into the water, while man3 skipped across the surface of the water like he was a stone

Turk groaned and looked up to see the figure who was wearing a black combat pants, a blue/yellow longsleeve with a good attached to it and fingerless gloves, along with a yellow lightning bolt symbol on his shirt, and a half mask

Hearing a gun click, the figure turned to see Turk with a gun aimed at him, and walked forward as the man began to shoot, the bullets freezing in midair as the man walked forward

Watching in shock as the man now stood in front of him, Turk grunted when he was grabbed by the throat and slammed into the wall,

The man looked over his shoulders at the girls "Get to safety, take the tasers if it'll help you feel safer." he said before getting nods before the girls ran off, "Word is you ratted out Chico. And got Pop killed."

"Man that wasn't on me, the writing was on the wall. Somebody would have seen him. Might as well be me. How was I supposed to know Tone was gonna shoot up the shop? Whole damn world know Pop's was Switzerland. Forever."

"You seem like you know a lot of shit that you shouldn't so time to share with the class everything you know about Cottonmouth's operation."

"I aint telli-" Turk began but a Chidori screeched into existence as the masked Nick slammed his hand through the shipping container, "Man, dude got drops and stash houses across the city. Apartments, sham businesses, street pushers. I mean, they got it locked in."

"Is there a final spot?" Nick asked

"They got a plan if shit goes down. Everything goes to Crispus Attucks. I even heard they got this locked room, like a vault, right in the middle of the whole joint. Word is he even has some cops on his payroll." Turk said

"Thank you, . Good night." Nick said before he slammed Turks head into the shipping container causing the man to collapse

Morning, Nick's Penthouse

Nick walked out of his room, as Stephanie was on the phone, "Okay, thank you." she said before hanging up and looking to Nick, "Babe, your family is here."

Nick raised an eyebrow before he walked over to the hallway as the elevator opened, and he smiled seeing Sharon, Iris, Joe and Barry,

Sharon propped her bags against the wall and embraced her twin while Iris, Joe and Barry looked around in awe,

Stephanie watched smiling as Nick embraced his family one by one, before he waved her over, "Guys this is my girlfriend Stephanie. Steph meet my twin Sharon."

Sharon smiled tightly

"My cousin whose like a sister to me, Iris."

"Nice to meet you." Iris said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes

"My brother Barry."

"Hi." Barry smiled waving

"And my uncle Joe." Nick said

"Pleasure." Joe said shaking Stephanie's hand

"Hello, Nick talks about you guys a lot. I feel like I know you guys already." Stephanie said

"Yea, uh you guys can pick any of the guest rooms you'd want." Nick said

"Great, uh Stephanie can you help?" Sharon asked

"Sure." Stephanie said walking off with Iris and Sharon

Nick sighed and looked to Joe and Barry, "So how are you doing?" Joe asked

"Hanging in there, plan on taking it day by day." Nick said getting a nod from Joe as Nick looked to Bsrry, "What about you? You were in a coma just a week ago, you sure you shouldn't be taking it easy?"

"No, I'm fine." Barry smiled getting a nod, before Nick waved him outside as Joe walked to the small bar

Opening the door to the balcony Nick reached into the small table and grabbed his journal and followed Barry who looked out over the city, "Well since your feeling better, check it." he said

Barry looked over as Nick tossed him his journal, and he fumbled with it and dropped it, causing Nick to chuckle, watching as Barry lifted it up before he opened the book, "Electrokinesis?" Barry asked flipping the page and read aloud,

"Table of Contents.

Applications

Charged Particles Manipulation

Melting

Electrical Telekinesis

Electrokinetic Flight

Electrokinetic Surfing

Electric Field Manipulation

Electricity Absorption

Electricity Attacks

Electrical Constructs

Electricity Detection

Electricity Generation/Ionization

Electricity Negation

Electricity Solidification

Electric Pull

Electroreception

Electrocommunication

Manipulate the properties of electricity."

Barry looked up at Nick and continued to list, "Techniques.

Bio-Electricity Manipulation

Discharge

Electric Aura

Electric Transmutation

Electrical Healing

Electrical Signal Manipulation

Electrical Telepathy

Electrical Transportation

Electrical Wall Crawling

Electricity Defense

Electricity Empowerment

Electricity Mimicry

Lightning Ball Form

Electricity Portal Creation

Electrokinetic Combat

Electrokinetic Invisibility

Electronic Communication

Electroportation

Electrical Healing

Electrical Enhanced Condition

Electrical Regeneration

Electrolysis on atomized water.

Lightning Calling

Prevalent Discharge

Static Electricity Manipulation

Variations

Black Lightning Manipulation

Conceptual Lightning Manipulation

Cosmic-Electric Manipulation

Death Electricity Manipulation

Electricity Embodiment

Electron Manipulation

Empathic Electricity Manipulation

Esoteric Lightning Manipulation

Geoelectricity Manipulation

Life Electricity Manipulation

Spiritual Lightning Manipulation

Multicolored Lightning Manipulation

Physical Lightning Manipulation

Astral Electricity Manipulation

Positive Electricity Manipulation

Positron Manipulation

White Lightning Manipulation

Associations

Electrical Immunity

Electricity Weaponry

Electricity Artillery

Electromagnetism Manipulation - potentially as a byproduct of this power.

Electrolytic Blood

Elemental Manipulation

Energy Manipulation

Fire Manipulation

Heat Generation

Ionic Manipulation

Incineration

Kinetic Energy Manipulation

Light Manipulation

Lightning Induced Powers

Magnetism Manipulation

Neural Impulse Manipulation

Memory/Mental Manipulation

Motor-Skill Manipulation

Plasma Manipulation

Potential Energy Manipulation

Spark Manipulation

Storm Manipulation

Thundercloud Manipulation

Thunderstorm Creation

Technology Manipulation

Thunder Manipulation

"Nick what is this?" Barry asked

Nick with a smirk looked over to the glass door and saw Joe still at the bar with the scotch, before he held up his hands and orange lightning screamed into existence causing Barry to jump and look up at Nick in shock,

"Most of those are just theories behind what I can do, but if I work at it, I can completely control electricity in every facet it exists in." Nick said as he canceled out the electricity, "With this we can prove what you saw was real, and get Henry out of jail."

Barry looked down at the journal before Nick placed a hand on his shoulder and they both jolted as Nick's eyes glowed orange as Barry had orange electricity shoot across his eyes before Nick stepped away

"What was that?' Nick asked taking a deep breath as his senses opened up and he could feel the billions of jouls of electricity Barry was putting out

"Um, when the lightning bolt hit me, it was made from Dark matter." Barry said

"So what? You can-" Nick paused as Barry sped around him, "Cool."

"I know right." Barry smiled

The two sat down and began to talk about how they got there powers, "And Wells just happened to find you?"

"Yeah. He's been helping me learn about my powers." Barry nodded

"The thing is Barry, you don't need help to learn to use your powers. Unless the guy had them before you and is experienced in fast paced combat then he doesn't really have anything that can contribute to your learning process."

"Harrison Wells is a genius." Barry said as Joe walked out

"Harrison Wells is a stranger. The guy released an autobiography that told nothing about himself besides what was already public knowledge. Someone who just inserts themselves in your life like that always has an ulterior motive, just be careful."

Barry nodded, "He's right Barr." Joe said walking over as the two looked at him, "I didn't want to say anything but there's something off about him."

"And you think the guy that killed your mom has your powers, right?" Nick asked causing Joe to look at him then to Barry,

"You told him?" Joe asked

"Joe, he has powers too." Barry said causing Joe to look at Nick who created a ball of electricity in his hand,

"Were you hit by the particle accelerator too?" Joe asked

"Naw, two years ago the gas at the ducks did this to me." Nick said before looking back to Barry, "Back to you, if your speed isn't exclusive to you then you should learn to fight so that if you ever run against someone faster than you, it can help."

"I'm the fastest man alive." Barry smiled

"Prove it." Nick smirked

Inside

Stephanie stood across from Sharon and Iris, "So how long have you and Nick been together?"

"We've known each other for 2years and just became official 3 days ago." Stephanie said

"You ha-" Iris began but the door opened. as Nick peeked his head in,

"Yo, Barry and I are stepping out for a bit. Y'all want something?"

"We're good." Sharon said getting nods from the girls before Nick with a shrug left them to continue Stephanie's interrogation

Nightfall, Later

Nick and Barry had raced around New York, with Nick enhancing his body with lightning, the Eight Gates and chakra he had proved to Barry that he was faster,

The two began to create a workout regimen for Barry modeled after athletes, and Nick began to teach Barry the Strong Fist style, everyone was asleep as Nick sat outside and Joe joined him, "I know that look." he said causing Nick to look at him

"What look?"

"Your thinking about going after Cottonmouth, aren't you?"

"I'm thinking about tearing down his entire operation. Plan was to make enough noise and get the cops involved but apparently he has cops on his payroll. Go figure."

"Are you saying all of them are dirty?'

"No way, I know two of them that will never work with Cottonmouth. I'm going to hit his stash houses. All of them." Nick said before Sharon and Iris walked out

"Hey." Sharon said handing him a Carona

"Thanks." Nick replied taking the beer, "So what do you think?"

"She's not terrrible, and actually pretty smart and funny." Iris said

"She's exactly your type." Sharon added

"My type?" Nick asked

"Nice hair, fat ass, and independent." Sharon listed causing Nick to raise an eyebrow

"Naw, I aint got no type like women."

"Name one girl you've been involved with that didn't have all three of those qualities?" Joe said

Nick made to speak but frowned in thought as his sister and cousin smiled at him causing him to smile as well, "No, wait." he said as they began laughing

"Just admit it, there was Eva, Ayisha, Ashely, Justine." Joe said

"Chynna, Leeza, Denise, Liz." Iris added

"Dennisa, Ashley, Daniela, Eleni," Sharon listed

"Okay, okay." Nick said as the three smiled at him, "Damn."

"You sure, because we can keep going." Iris said causing Nick to glare at her lightly

"I will toss you into the pool." Nick threatened causing Iris to smile

Meanwhile, Union Allied Constitution Site

An old man, along with 2 Russian brothers, a Japanese man, and an old Chinese woman were standing together not speaking on the top level of the construction site "It's freezing this high up. Next time we're meeting at Per Se. I'll domesticate you boys yet." the old man said shivering

"This would be a balmy day in Samara, Leland." one of the Russians said

"Yes, it's perfect Chechnyans-kidnap- a-preschool weather, Vladimir." the old man said before he looked to the people of Asian descent, "Can you at least pretend to be cold? It's unsettling."

Gao began to laugh before she said something in Mandarin

"Anyone here speak Chinese? Nobu?" the old man asked causing asains to glare at him

"The man is Japanese." Vladimir's brother said

"I know, I know. I just thought that...ah forget it." the old man said before the elevator door opened and a Ivan walked up with Cornell, "Oh, please tell me he's right behind you."

"Unfortunately, my employer is attending to other matters. He apologizes to you in particular, Madame Gao." Ivan said

Vladimir scoffed and said something in Russian "We do not deal with lap dogs." his brother said turning to leave before Ivan spoke

"He would like to know why you're short on the cargo totals." the man said causing the brothers to sigh as everyone stopped and watched them

"There was a problem on the docks. Barrett and our men were attacked. Some moodak in a hood." Vladimir said

The old man laughed, "And you bought that?" Vladimir and his brother glared and walked forward

"What you say?" Vladimir asked

"Okay, calm down. Fine, we'll go with the man-in-the hood story." the old man said

"Our men would not lie." Vladimir glared

"I said I'm on board." the old man said,

"I'm glad to hear there's some new blood running around out there. He-,"

"Tell me more about this man." Ivan interrupted frowning, "Was it the guy from Starling City?"

"No, he's black with dreads. Took Barrett and our guys out while they were loading the container." Vladimir said

Gao began speaking Mandarin again causing Ivan to chuckle

"She wants to know if this man stole the shipment for himself." Ivan translated

"No. He let the women go." Vladimir said

"He took out your men. How?" the man asked

"Caught them by surprise. Beat them. With his bare hands. And Barret says lightning powers." Anatoly saod causing everyone to frown

"Four men with his bare hands, and lightning?" Cornell asked

"That is what we were told." Vladimir said frowning, "And who are you?'

"This is Cornell Stokes our newest partner. Why weren't you there to oversee the shipment yourselves?" Ivan asked getting glares from the brothers

"Again, I have to ask, why do we care?" Leland asked

"This is different. My employer will be displeased we're being inconvenienced by a lone vigilante." the man said

"Then he should tell me to my face." Vladimir glared

"This is on you. Deal with it. Quietly." the man demanded

Anatoly and Vladimir scoffed and walked off, unknown to them, a camera snapped pictures of each of them as Nick stood on a telephone pole watching them, before he created clones with the mental orders to follow each of them

Meanwhile, Stash House

Nick in his suit walked down the street as people looked at him, before he put his headphones in and played one of his songs

Slipping his phone into his pocket, Nick walked up to the stash house and kicked the door in, the 3 men sitting around immediately sprang up, and as Nick began to rap along to his song he began to fight,

Well its the east-side

6-foot nigga with the deep pockets

Deposit all these niggas money

Never re-rock it

Never detox it

I'm on Actavis

Keep watching, Skuba Steve tryna get a buss-down Jubilee

223s knock his nails loose if he screw with me

Left that fuck-ass nigga alone, I was through with him

Same thing goes for them hoes that was using me

I'm talking about you pussies on my songs cuz the world need to know that

I don't fuck with none of you niggas and you girls neither

I just need one heater

Pull it on a cum-eater

Up it on a lane fuck nigga who ain't from here

Riding through your hood with your bitch like I'm from there

Nick elbowed the man who lunged forward with a hook and knocked him unconscious, thug2 with his gun tried to shot but his hand was grabbed and with a yank, he was tossed behind Nick into a wall with enough force to break his nose and knock him out,

Thug3 was about to fire a shot but a flash of orange lightning before blackness was all he knew along with pain in his gut

Walking over Nick knelt beside the safe and tore the door off and looked at the money inside,

Standing Nick picked up a gun and superheated with his lightning causing it to melt, before he walked out the building and walked upstairs to see if there was anything else, but upon donding nothing he jumped out the window and landed on the power cables and proceeded to surf along them away from the scene with the people videotaping him on their phones

And I smack yo bitch with the same hand that I smoke with

Hit you with a bullet same size as a goldfish

I'm on tip with no tips

Shoot a whole clip for about four bricks

Some shit [?] broke quick

I don't hold shit but notice

I'm gon' get them hoe niggas

I'm focused on gorilla

Walk in I'm gon' kill him

I'm a boss man

Handle all business

Tall bands I'm a small nigga

Trap spot got the dog in it

Chopsticks and some dogs with em'

On my momma I ain't never call niggas

And when I did call niggas they ain't do shit

Niggas all talk what the fuck I'm gon' do with a conversation

Niggas plotting hating tryna shoot shit

My Jamaican in here contemplating on some new shit

Got me waiting but I'm kinda patient cuz I need them

Rasta rocket choppers leave them pussy boy bleeding

Motherfuckers always call my phone for no reason

Where was you when I ain't even know how I was eating

2nd Stash House

Nick kicked in another door, a man rushed Nick who ducked and picked the man up over his head before he tossed him down a flight of steps, "

Nick then grabbed another man, running down the steps and choke slammed the man into a coffee table,

Nick grabbed a Ak47 and broke it in two before he looked up to see a young woman in her pajamas and with a wink he vanished through the electrical socket in the wall

Young nigga hit yo momma cuz she got a thumper (fat booty)

Hollow hit your body, chest, moving like you covered

Dumb bitch talking shit my lil niggas jump her

Like with supper its lil butter keep a roll keep a cutter

Got that thunder, it's no wonder, got them hoes wanna fuck me on the road to Kentucky

Suck that low, in her undies

Got that pole right up under me

Got my goals right in front of me

Take yo soul if you touch me, that's fasho

I'm one hundo, I'm no one [?]

Got a drum on every gun tho I ain't have to blow no gummo

Niggas know I got that good smoke

Bought a new Yacht Master 'Boy what it hit for'

6'2" bitch with the Glock make me 6'4"

My bitch was being petty so I got to hit his hoe

She ain't wanna let me take my chain in the disco

Whole Kid pink Hutch rose gold [?]

Made 100 bands and I still got my Timbs on

Later

Misty and the other cops arrived to see the woman sitting in a daze , "Hey you okay? What the hell happened here?" she asked

"Some dude in a hoodie rolled through." the young woman said

"Yeah?" Scarfe asked

"Yeah." the young woman said

"Rolled through"? Did you see his face? Hey what can you tell me about him?" Misty asked

"He turned into lightning and vanished ." the young woman said causing Misty and Scarfe to look at each other

With Nick

Nick had hit 2 more stash houses, and returned to his room, as Stephanie was in bed waiting for him, "How did it go?"

"I hit his stash houses, and my clones are following his new partners. The man in charge hasn't been seen yet, but I have a feeling on who it is." Nick said sitting down as he placed a hand on his emblem and the seal on it lit up before the seal vanished in a poof of smoke leaving him shirtless in his basketball shorts

"You can take him. I believe in you." Stephanie said causing Nick to smile as she hugged him and he relaxed in her hold, "Your family is nice, even with what's going on, they have this energy about them."

"They know that crying and feeling sad is the last thing Pop would want for us. He used to say that when he died he wanted his family and loved ones to smile and remember the good times. Everyone is sad and hurting but we are doing what he wanted us to do." Nick said closing his eyes as the clone he had follow Cottonmouth, dispelled giving him the memories of it watching as the man and his cousin Mariah sat in a park talking as duffle bags of money was carried into the Crispus Attucks complex, taking note of how fortified it was as Mariah stood up and walked to the complex

Nick smiled when Stephanie kissed his neck, before she kissed his lips which he returned before she laid him back and straddled him, carressing his cheek, as he began to grope her ass cheeks, "Iris and Sharon says your not a one woman man."

"I've never cheated on anyone."

"I know, they say you break up with a girl before you'd cheat. Your loyal like that." Stephanie said causing Nick to tilt his head, "Eva still loves you, do you still feel the same way about her?"

"Back then I used to dodge relationships because I couldn't choose between the girls I was surrounded by. I got love and lust confused, Eva was one of the girls I loved that chose to let go so she can achieve her dreams. I know that I love you, Stephanie, and I will honor and cherish you until you want to be rid of me."

Stephanie smiled slightly before she kissed him, "I know fine women will always surround you, and you may get caught up with some of them, but as long as you keep it clean and don't bring no other bitches baby around, we will be good."

"Coming home to an ass like this, " Nick began slapping Steph's asscheeks, "What would ai need with smother bitch?"

"I'm serious." Stephanie said sitting up and placing her hands on his chest, "You and me against the world. Long as we got each other, everything will be good."

"Steph and Nick always and forever." Nick nodded getting a nod from Steph before he out his pinkie out, "Pinkie Swear."

Stephanie smiled and hooked her pinkie with his, before she kissed him which he wasted no time in returning,

Finished

Nick's mentioned ex-girlfriends

E.dot

Eva_lo_dimelo

Ayishadiaz

Bando_tinee

Chynnawashere

leezahhhh

denisetaray

lush_liz

barbie_garciiia

kash_ley.x3


	7. Static

Crispus Attucks Complex

Gunfire rang out through the night, as flashes of light and orange lightning could be seen through the windows before a couch was launched from the building into the streets, followed by men running out of the complex

In his suit Nick walked out with a duffle strapped to his back and carrying another 2, before he vanished in a swirl of leaves

Morning, Harlem's Paradise

Cornell stood in front of his soldiers, and his accountant, "This ain't no social call. This is what we call a State of the Union. Darrell, how we doing after Fort Knox? Break it down and let it be broke." Cornell said

"Ain't nothing to let be. You are broke." Darrell said causing Cornell to frown, "Let me rephrase. You got your real estate. Mama Mabel left you the club. You and Mariah share the deed on her old brownstone. I know you got some cash, right?"

"I got at least 250 laying around." Cornell said

"Well, Fort Knox is what hurts, baby. You lost seven figures, seven times over. All of your cash profits from the corners, stash houses, drops. You still got stocks, the club profits, but,"

"But what?" Cornell asked annoyed

"The streets is talkin'. And that dude everyone calling Static, he's still out there,"

"A motherfucka to scared to show his face ain't gone run over me. You been watching Nick?" Cornell asked walking to his desk

"He's been with his family getting Pop's funeral plans in order. He ain't Static." a man said causing Cornel to grunt before one of his men raised a hand,

"Koko, this ain't PS 154. You ain't gotta raise your hand, man."

"I been reading this book." Koko said standing up

"Huh. You readin' now?" Cornell laughed

"Yeah. It's a it's a book on politics and the social conditions that created hip-hop. The Dodgers left Brooklyn, Robert Moses created the Cross Bronx Expressway, and white folks went running for the suburbs. This cat named Moynihan went and hollered at Nixon, and told the prez that maybe the inner city could benefit from the benign neglect."

"Benign what?" Cornell asked

"It's it's the benign neglect. What it means is this: Maybe if we just leave that hooded cat alone, give him his side of the street, we take ours." Koko said only to be shot in the head

"Benign neglect." Cornell chuckled as he placed his gun down, "Yeah, okay. The police sitting on my money. So I'm gonna have to turn up my game. Zip I want you and the fellas to hit the streets. Hit every business from 110 to 155th. If they got a dime, I want at least a nickel. Bring everything back by the end of the day."

"You think you're gonna recoup $7 million, just like that?" Ivan asked walking out of the shadows

"I don't even know why you back here." Cornell said looking at Ivan

"Look around. You know damn well why I'm back. Fort Knox? This makes the junkyard rip look like Amateur Night at the Apollo. We have plans that are moving forward and if your going to be a loseend then we will look elsewhere."

"This little nigga thinks he can prove Harlem don't need me. Let's see how bad he really wants to wear the crown." Cornell said before looking to his boys, "You hit the boulevard and squeeze 'em hard. And when they start crying, talking about, "Why? Why?" You tell them to go talk to Static. They're paying a Static Shock stupidity tax." nobody moved causing Cornell to yell, "What are you doing!?"

Immediately Cornell's men got up and began to filter into the streets robbing everyone they came across, and telling them to talk to Static about it

Currently Nick was at home in a suit and tie, as Pop's funeral was going to start in a little while as Stephanie in her black dress watched him, "Static Shock?' He asked

"Yea, " Stephanie smiled

"It could be worse." Nick shrugged

"Sparkplug, Fuze, Haywire, Surge, Overload, Circuit."

"You've been thinking hard on this haven't you?' Nick asked looking over to her as she shrugged with a smirk,

"Static is cool to, like them old heads used to say, You don't want static with me, man." Stephanie said with an old 70's drawl as she and Nick laughed before he turned to face her

"So how do I look?" Nick asked looking down at his black blazer over his black button down and black tie, with his slacks and dress shoes

"Fine as hell." Stephanie said causing Nick to smile before they shared a kiss

Walking into the living room where Barry, Iris, Sharon and Joe were waiting, Nick sighed, "Seating everyone at this thing is gonna be crazy." Nick said with a sigh, "I mean I gotta put Ms. Estelle up front, 'cause she's been with him the longest, at least as far as the neighborhood knows. Keep her far away as hell from Ms. Charlene. She's real sly. Now, they both have to steer clear of Candy, who they both think is his cousin."

"Candy?" Barry asked

"She rubs everyone the wrong way but the old man. Who she rubs the right way, every Tuesday and Thursday at 9:45." Nick said

Joe smirked, "Looks like Shaft ain't had nothing on Henry Hunter. Pop was a mack." he said

"If that's what you wanna call it." Nick replied, checking his phone, "Limo is downstairs."

The family left, and got into the Limo ignoring the paparazzi that wanted a statement from Nick, and as they relaxed in the limo, Stephanie handed Nick her phone to show someone on Live,

"Aisha?" Naruto asked as he turned it up

This goes out to Static! Bruh, what you got to do with all this shit happening up and down Lenox Avenue?" Aisha asked glaring at the camera as Nick raised an eyebrow, "Zip snatched my daddy's championship ring and hit about 20 other spots all over uptown. Telling everybody to holla at you! I don't care uwhy. You need to get my daddy's ring back. To me, what's left of him is that ring. The only reason why he didn't pawn it is because I took it away from him. Somebody's gotta protect his legacy. Even if he won't. Static you better check these fools! Everybody heard about what you did in the projects. Don't be a punk and just stand by." Aisha said ending the video

Nick frowned, "Aisha still got a mouth on her." Sharon said

"You know how much her pops mean to her, of course she will feel some type of way." Nick said

"You think Static will show up?" Iris asked

"If he loves the peoole of Harlem, he'll be there in their time of need, hopefully before Aisha takes things into her own hands." Nick said as the limo passed by an allyway, and in a puff of smoke a clone of Nick appeared and called upon the suit as his braids lengthened to dreadlocks, before his hood was put on and his eyes began to glowing with orange electricity, before Static went to work,

Static kicked in a door to see one of Cottonmouth's thugs sitting down and when he got up, a kick to the gut sent him flying into a wall, before Static got the guitar that was stolen, and used it to fly through the air to the owner

After returning the guitar, Static headed to the Privileged Bar, where he ran into his ex girlfriend Denissa Garcia, "That them?" he asked

"Yeah." Denissa nodded walking beside Static to the back

"Let's go talk to them." Static said cracking his knuckles

"Don't you need a gun?" Denissa asked

"Guns are overrated." Static smirked, before he turned his attention to the thugs, "Yo!"

The guys looked up and their eyes widened, "Oh shit!" Plug One yelled as the two turned to run but Static was there with a brogue kick that laid out Plug1 as he spun and grabbed Plug2 by the throat and himmed him up against the car,

"I hear you had my name in yo mouth?" Naruto asked

"Now what asshole?" Denissa asked smirking

"The next time you say my name I'm coming for you. Now, when you wake up, I want you to tell everybody that you've been fucking with that they got nothing to fear from Cottonmouth, you understand?" Static asked

"Wake up?" Plug2 asked before his head was slammed into the window causing it to crack and he fell unconscious to the ground

Static looked at Denissa who smiled at him, "Thanks, I would've had to call my ex, but he has enough on his plate at the moment with the funeral." she said

"You should be there to show him support in his time of need." Static replied

Denissa nodded before she kicked Plug2 in the face, "Perra culo joder chico!" She said in Spanish before spitting on Plug1

Static smirked before the two walked off

Static went around getting everyone's valuables back, before he heard yelling and turned to see the thug that escaped the ass whopping he delivered at Genghis Connie's two years ago on a stretcher,

"I can't believe that bitch shot me." the man said

"Got a name on that "bitch" who shot you?" the cop asked

"I ain't say I got shot." the man said causing the cop to roll his eyes

"No snitching, huh?" the cop said walking off

Static walked up, and spoke, "Rough day?"

"Oh, shit." The man said

"What happened? Who shot you?" Static asked

"I'm going back to Raleigh. I've had enough of this shit." the man said before he was loaded into the ambulance

Static shook his head and walked off before Aisha best friend an ex of his Eleni ran up, "Static!" she yelled causing the vigilante to look at her

"Whats up .' Static said

"Its Eleni when I'm not behind the bar. But listen, you ain't moving fast enough, Aisha ain't like the others. She wants that ring back." Eleni said

"Aisha shot fatty?" Static asked

"He was with Zip. He laughed at her, and talked trash about the ring." Blue nodded

"Where'd she get the gun?" Static asked

"Yo, I plead the eighth." Eleni said causing Static to laugh slightly

"You mean the fifth." Static corrected smiling

"Yeah, that shit. I plead the fifth." Eleni nodded

"Where is she?" Naruto asked

'Check the shop on St. Nick. If she ain't there, your guess is as good as mine." Eleni said

"Alright." Naruto nodded turning to leave when Eleni grabbed his arm

"Everyone knows Cottonmouth had something to do with Pops getting killed, you should talk to his grandson Nick." Eleni said

"I will." Static nodded before Blue walked off, and he continued to leave but saw Misty and Scarfe in front of him

"Well well well, if it isn't the infamous Static Shock." Misty said as she and Scarfe looked in his orange glowing eyes

"Something I can help you with officers?" Static asked

"How about taking off the facemask so we can talk better." Scarfe said

"I'm not taking off anything. Unless its illegal to wear masks in public now." Static replied

"It is if you intending to Injure, intimidate, interfere with another person's rights secured by federal, state, or local laws, threaten, abuse, or harass any other person." Misty said

"I'm just taking a walk, before the funeral begins." Static replied

"Whatever wise guy, what's going on with you and Cottonmouth?"

"With who?" Static asked

"Cornell Stokes." Misty said

"Who?' Static asked causing the two to scoff

"Listen, Chaos rolls off you like water off a duck. But it's gotta stop. Innocent people are getting hurt. Either be a part of the solution or leave."

"If Harlem wasn't infested with sweet & sour bacon, I'd be happy to leave." Static said leaving as Scarfe looked confused while Misty frowned

"Sweet and Sour bacon?' Scarfe asked

"Come on." Misty said catching the term, for dirty cops and needed to talk to her captain as that would make sense on a lot of things

Later, Harlem's Paradise

Cornell was in his office, with about $20,000 on the table along with a helmet and keys for a brand new Ducati and jewelry all that had been stolen from people, "You need to let this go." Ivan said

"No." Cornell replied

"It makes you look weak." Ivan retorted

"I can't ignore him." Cornell shook his head as he began pacing

"You can't let this dude drive you stupid. It only helps his name ring out like yours used to." Ivan advised

"All right Mr. Gangster Consultant. Take your shot. What would you do?" Cornell asked

"Sell this club. You can net three mil, easy, on the real estate alone." Ivan offered

"Not happening. No one black has ever done anything like this. Percy Sutton came close, but that was years ago. This club is special. And it's not going nowhere." Ivan said looking out the window of his office into his club

"If you don't make the right moves now you are done." Ivan warned

"This place is my reputation. My blood. My legacy." Cornell said before he saw Static materialize from a socket, "He's here."

Dance Floor

Static with his hands in his pockets watched as 4 thugs he's beaten down already surrounded him, "You guys? Again?" Static asked

"There he is. The ham fuse box." Cornell said walking onto the balcony as Static watched him,

"You started all this. This is me finishing it." Static replied

"You want Harlem? It's expensive." Cornell said

"This is my home, and you are going to stop messing with it." Static said ignoring the thugs that grabbed their guns and shot him when they unloaded their entire clip they looked shocked to see Static still standing looking at the wall of bullets floating in the air before him before he turned up the heat of his electricity and the bullets melted,

Static then tossed his hand forward and a blast of electricity sent the thugs flying back into the bar, seizing from the electrical attack before Static took the surge and left them unconscious

Static looked up to Cornell, and Ivan, "You wanna go to war? Hmm? I'll take you to war." Cornell said as Static smirked

"You don't have enough people, or money to hire more people to stand up to me. I'm stronger than you, and faster." Static said behind Cornell and Ivan as the Static they were watching faded away as it turned out to be an after image

Cornell and Ivan quickly backed away as Static chuckled holding both of their wallets and emptying the cash in them before he tossed them to the ground, "You killed the old man, you may have not given the order but his death is on you, and for that I'm going to be coming for everything your apart of, before I burn this club to the ground. Then I'll focus on the other Bang Babies."

Ivan created a scythe with his shadows and attacked Static who ducked and sped forward before creating an orb of electricity that he crushed in his hand that exploded causing a bright light to blind Ivan and Cornell as Ivan's powers diminished

By the time they got their vision back, Static and all the items that were stolen were gone

Park

Static arrived at the park to see Zip shooting dice with other members of the Stokes crime family, and they all stopped once they saw him "Sup?" Static asked and the guys ran off while Zip glared at him

Zip watched as his comrades ran away, "Like I need these bitches." he said pulling his strap and fired at Static who burst into electricity that reformed and slammed his forearm into Zip's mouth, knocking out teeth as Zip fell, groaning in pain, before Static had electricity outline his hand and everything Zip had in his pockets flew from them and hovered above his hand before he took the ring causing everything else to fall to the ground, as Static began walking away

Church

Nick and the others were paying their respects, Cornell tried to attend but security escorted him out,

Friends of Nick's that he made through the industry and from way back when showed up to be there for him in his time of need, Jay Z & Beyonce, members of Wu Tang Clan, Q-tip, Nas, Chris Brown, Camron, Jim Jones, Busta Rhymes, Uncle Murda, 50 Cent, Kevin Hart, Karlos Miller, Nick Cannon, Dc Young Fly, T.I, Young Jezzy, Lil Wayne, A$AP Mob, Nipsey, YG, The Breakfast Club, Meek Mill, Cardi, Bianca, Fat Joe, Remy Ma, and Papoose were just some of the people in attendance,

Friends of pops all went up to share their experiences with the man, Nick couldn't bring himself to do it as he may slip up and say something he shouldn't,

"Would anyone else like to say anything?" The minister asked and Static showed up

"I have a few words." He announced walking up to the podium, causing everyone to began speaking amongst themselves

Jefferson Pierce who was in attendance with his family payed extra attention to the young man,

Glowing orange eyes looked amongst the people in attendance as the hood was dropped but the facemask remained, "Sure all of you have heard about me by now. You guys call me Static, a name I will wear with pride. I met Henry Hunter when I was a jit, just wilding out, you couldn't tell me nothing, then I went to jail, and was back on the streets and with my record couldn't get a job, until Pop looked out for me, nothing glamorous I just cut heads, and cleaned up the shop. Pop used to run the streets, earned his name by the sound his fist made when he knocked someone out, but he changed, and helped me to change as well. Went back and finished school, thinking my life was about to get on track, finally. But my skin color and past as a felon, put a stop to that. Pop always told me to not get discouraged and to keep fighting for my spot. He said I had the potential to change the world, even when he found out about what I can do, he didn't treat me different just called me the new age Black Lightning. Not knowing he inspired me to do something about the city where we live, I was going to surprise and tell him that I was going to be the protector of not just Harlem but all of the Buroughs, because New York was my home. I asked Pop once why he didn't want people to curse in his shop. And why we had to wear these ugly smocks. He said "These kids need to see a man go to work every day and to be in the presence of men in uniform putting in work." I didn't want to walk in late, but I was trying to do what Pop always did. Help those in need. And protect them from the forces that would do them harm. At first, it was selfish because I wanted revenge for his death. But then it got bigger. If we try to protect only ourselves without looking out for those people closest to us then we lose. Pop never forgot his people. Where some people saw hard rock kids he saw precious jewels. He reminded me that diamonds are formed by pressure covered in dirt. But then you polish them and they shine." Static said before he held up Aisha's father championship ring and used his powers to cause the ring to begin shining brightly causing everyone to nod and cheer, "Pop saw the shine in everyone that walked in his barber cut their hair. He listened to their problems. And he made them feel better about the world and themselves. We have to strive on a daily basis to do the same for each other. And sometimes, that's gonna mean standing up to a bully. Especially if he calls himself a friend."

"Talk about it." a woman shouted

Jefferson smiled watching Static, finding the young man had a good head on his shoulders and would've ended a guiding hand but he was retired,

"I don't believe in New York. I believe in the people who make New York what it is." Static said causing the people to stand up and cheer as he walked down to Aisha who was there, and handed her the ring, "I believe this belongs to you."

"Thank you." Aisha said smiling

"No, thank you. If you'd hadn't of called me out, I'd would've had no idea what was going on." Static replied

Static looked to Nick and the two exchanged nods before Static left the church as the funeral ended and people began to mingle before the funeral possession left to Pop's final resting place

As they did that Static stood across from Cornell, "Couldn't get in?' He asked with a chuckle before he walked off as Cornel watched before he got into the car and left

Static was about to dispel when Misty walked up, "Hell of an impression you made in there." she said causing Static to smirk

'I'm sorry, did you just give me a compliment?" He asked as Misty frowned

"No, I didn't. You need to stop with this pissing contest before more people get killed." Misty said

"Killed? Question, how many people who have crossed the Stomes family been missing?" Static asked causing Misty to frown

"I will get him the right way. The system will win." Misty said only for Naruto to scoff

"Your system is corrupt, he's got more than half your department on his payroll. If you do bring him down it'll just lead to indictments. And indictments lead to pleas. There's always a bigger fish, a bigger angle. A slap on the wrist. Boom. Right back in business. I ain't going for that." Static said shaking his head

"You just started World War III in there when Cottonmouth hears about this. And your ass might have powers, but Harlem doesnt. Harlem is gonna suffer. So if you aren't gonna help us take him down, then you need to leave right now, Static, before you make things worse." Misty lectured

"I ain't going nowhere. This is my home, and I will fight and die for it." Static said before he walked away, as a clone Nick had watching the Russians dispelled and with narrowed eyes he jumped onto the powerlines and surfed along them,

Underneath Troika restaurant

At the end of a dimly lit hallway was a door, suddenly a man exited from a door on the side, holding a tray with some food before he walked to the door at the end of the hallway, and entered when a boy's voice was heard from the room

"I want to go home. I want my daddy." the boy whimpered

Man1 said something in Russian, before he walked out of the room, without the tray but eating an apple. He closed the door behind him, and walked back down the hallway, this time opening a different door on the side. Inside the room, some men sat at a table, drinking and playing poker.

Man2 said something in Russian, as he put his cards down and got up. Exiting and closing the door as the first man took his seat at the poker table. Man2 entered the original room, where a man sat watching TV. The sitting man raised his glass to the man entering, who closed the door behind him.

After a few moments, Static quietly entered the hallway, standing outside of the door with the TV for a moment, he pushed it open and ran inside

The first goon tried to get up but Kitsune kicked him in the chest sending him flying back into a wall, as another goon tried to punch him in the face, but he caught the man's fist and crushed it before he punched him, as the door closed while another goon was about to fire but a bolt of lightning slammed him into the wall

Lots of noises could be heard, including glass shattering, before a man was thrown through the doorway, knocking it off of its hinges.

Man1 exited the poker room to investigate but was knocked out by a large safe that flew from the room.

A man with a shotgun exited the poker room, just as another man was thrown out of the TV room, followed by Static, who grabbed the barrel of the shotgun, and snatched it from the man twirling it around and hitting the man in the temple knocking him out, as two other men came out of the poker room.

One shot at Static, but the bullet melted as Static sent a wide blast of lightning forward fling the men away unconscious

Stepping over the unconscious men toward the last door Static opened it to see the boy huddled in the corner and slowly he entered

"Hi. I know you're scared. But I'm here to help you. Okay? You don't have to be scared anymore." Static said on a knee as he moved his facemask revealing his face

"Okay." the boy said nodding

"Let's get you to your dad." Static smiled before the boy ran into his arms and Static stood up and righted his mask before he walked away to return the boy to his father

Later, Metro General

Yuri Watanabe took the fathers statement before nurses arrived with the man's son and immediately the boy hugged the man who cried happily relieved his son was safe and back in his arms, Yuri frowned as she heard the boy say that it was Static Shock that saved him

Finished

Sharon played by 


	8. Chapter 8

Month Later

It's been a month since the funeral and Nick was doing better, he was recording music, and spending a lot of his time with Stephanie and Sharon who decided to remain in New York. Barry kept up their agreement and showed up every morning for training, and loved to talk about his new friends Cisco and Caitlin,

Static had hit the ground running after the funeral, and after Cornell stopped making moves focused on the Russians, out in Hell's Kitchen, even got the name of the boss of the crime syndicate Francis Stone, which lead to his long night of beating the answers he wanted out of the Russian mob

Anatoly shouted as he was punched through the wall of the building, groaning he climbed to his feet and quickly hobbled to his taxi while taking out his phone, "He's here!" Anatoly said coughing phone his ribs ached, "who do you think! No, I don't know how they found us. Where's my brother? Listen, shut up! Shut up! I don't care what he told you! Get him on the phone!" Anatoly said as he got into the cab and jumped when a man was dropped on his hood and immediately backed out and sped off, as Static watched, before a clone appeared

"Keep eyes on him." Static said getting a nod as the clone turned into a bird and flew away following Anatoly

Noon, Nick's Penthouse

Stephanie was on her live, in bed with Nick who was asleep, "He's tired y'all." She said smiling kissing his chest, then his neck as he groaned, "Wake up babe."

Nick's eyes opened and looked to Stephanie before they kissed, "Say hi, to the people."

"Bye y'all, she bout to blow these balloons." Nick said grabbing Stephanie by the waist and pulling her atop of him as she squealed and giggled as the live ended

The two began kissing before Stephanie began to descend below the covers and Nick moaned when she took him into her mouth

Meanwhile, Docks

Scarfe was leaning against his car when Cottonmouth arrived and walked up to him, "I never thought I'd be happy to see your ugly face." Cornell smirked

"Well, we all can't be as pretty as you." Scarfe replied

"Ain't that the truth. You got the goods?" Cornell asked

"You know me. I always come correct. It's all piled up in there, just waiting for you." Scarfe said looking over to a warehouse

"So we're squared up?" Cornell nodded

"Mmm, nah. We ain't square. We a few zeroes off. About $100,000 worth." Scarfe said causing Cornell to click his tongue

"I'm not givin' you another dime." Cornell stated

"Good. I don't need another dime. I need 100,000. No cash, no guns. No guns, no Domingo. The ghetto CNN is workin' overtime. If you don't make it straight with Domingo, you're done. Plus I got all your cash in lockup. Oops." Scarfe said as Cornell began pacing

"Think about how you want to spend the rest of your life, Detective." Cornell warned only for Scarfe to snort and laugh

"Shit! Man, your juice is water since Static Shock punked your peacock ass." Scarfe said boldly before Cottonmouth delivered a jab to his nose causing him to grunt and fall back against his car and pull his weapon but Cottonmouth gripped his wrist and the two fought over the weapon before it was tossed to the ground and Scarfe was tossed away

Cottonmouth picked up the gun and as soon as he turned to as Scarfe was on his feet he was shot twice, and quickly Scarfe ducked down behind his car with two of the windows being shot out as Cottonmouth began to laugh

"You shot a cop!" Scarfe yelled panting as he put pressure on his head, not seeing Cornell walk around the car

"I killed a cop." Cornell said before he shot Scarfe in the head

Cornell was about to drag Scarfe into his car when he saw workers across the river walking to the hate to see what was going on so quickly he left before they could see him or his tags

With Nick

Nick and Stephanie exited the shower, before he slapped her ass causing her to smile at him, walking to the closet Nick began to get dressed, when he got a call from Cardi, "Cardi baby, what's good, ma?"

"What you doin' today?" Cardi asked

"Nothing, why what's going on?"

"You ain't been out, all month since Pops died. I'm taking you to the launch party with Mariahlynn, Eva, and Bianca."

"Whose party?" Nick asked taking out a air of Air Force 1s

"It's a little get together Dj Drewsky and his boo thang having."

"Steph, you tryna go to a party?" Nick asked

"Can't going to be with Angela today, we coming up with plans for the tour." Stephanie said getting a nod

"Alright, Cardi I'll pick you up."

"Alright." Cardi said before they hung up

Later

Nick, Eva, Cardi, and Mariahlyn arrived at the launch party for Drewsky and his girlfriend Skyy fitness strip club business, and were sitting down, "This party lame as hell, man." Nick said with a glass of Hennessy in hand, "I could've stayed at home."

"And do what?" Eva asked

"Have sex." Nick said

"I heard that." Cardi said tapping her glass against Nick's, who smiled before she pointed, "Lightskin Drewsky."

As Cardi and Mariahlynn began to talk, Nick looked to Eva, and leaned over to whisper, "So Steph said she and you had a discussion."

"Year, but we ain't going to get into that right now."

"Please tell me y'all ain't get to hookin'." Nick said

"Nothing like that, she just told me the nature of your relationship. How you been sleeping with and Denissa again, and ain't no telling who else." Eva said as Nick raised an eyebrow

"You mad?" Nick asked

"No, Nick, I just thought we were closer than that. I support what you do as Static, and I'm always ready to help you in whatever it is I can, but you ain't got to lie and sneak around with your old bitches and build your harem."

"E, it ain't even like that. Denissa, and Eleni just call me when they're in the mood, that's it. Ain't no commitment or nothing, I didn't want to say nothing because you and Denissa don't exactly have the best relationship." Nick said as his arm was wrapped around her waist and pulling her closer as he continued to whisper to her, "Like I told you when we first got together, I got you shorty. I'll hold you down, whatever you need just ask and I got you."

Nick pulled back and watched as Eva nodded before she made to speak when Bianca arrived, "Why y'all always got the same hairstyle?" Eva asked smiling as she hugged and kissed Bianca her friend for 10+ years

"I know we look like we be planning this but we don't, but it don't matter as long as we all against the ops." Cardi said

Nick tilted his head with a raised eyebrow, "Ops? Who?"

"Drewsky, and his girlfriend/assistant Skyy." Cardi said as Nick narrowed his eyes

"What he do?" Nick asked

"He been flirting with Bianca gettin' all touchy-feely and whatever, and want her to do a song. His girl is trying to put Mariahlynn on the record and kick Bianca off and start drama between them, so we got to be on point." Cardi explained as Nick looked to Bianca and sighed before Skyy arrived

"Hi." She greeted as Mariahlynn stood up and they embraced before Mariahlynn began to introduce her to Cardi and the others

"This is Cardi."

"Nice to meet you." Cardi said shaking Skyy's hand as Bianca stood up

"And this is Bianca."

"Oh I know her already."

"Watchu talking bout you know me, I don't know you." Bianca said

"Here we go." Nick sighed standing up with Cardi and Eva

"You do know me." Skyy said

"No I don't."

"You call my man, you do know me." Skye said

"Your man calls me." Bianca replied

"Oh my man has never called you."

"Check his call logs, sis. He told me you're his assistant."

"I am his hesitant, I'm the type of bitch that you need to talk to if you want your music played." Skyy said

"My shit get played regardless sis." Bianca laughed as she was just announced to be in the running for Female Artist of the Year

Nick looked over to see Drewsky watching and waved him over, before he noted Eva ready to pounce on Skyy,

"Why are you so sure that your man isn't hitting her up?" Cardi asked

"Hitting her up for what?" Skyy asked

"Chocolate, he want to taste chocolate." Cardi said causing Nick to laugh

"He's tasted it before." Skyy said before Nick got between them

"Okay, lets simmer down, cause Ma you bout to get dog walked, we can settle this here and now." Nick said as Drewsky arrived

"Hey ladies, Nick." Drewsky greeted looking around as he stood beside Skyy, "Whats going on?"

"Your assistant girlfriend whatever, is convinced that your not interested in B, and before she say something she can't take back and the 4 ladies get violent, I'm going to ask you to let me see your phone so we can dead this." Nick said looking at Drewsky who smiled

"Nick-"

"Drew, you know how this can go, now let me see your phone." Nick said frowning before a frowning Drewsky forked over his phone after unlocking it and immediately Nick went to his call logs and raised his eyebrows, "Well ms assistant it seems Drew here has in fact been calling Bianca and a few other girls during the late nights."

Skyy snatched the phone and saw contacts listed as Bae1, Bianca, Swallower, Anal, and other freaky shit while her number was saved under Assistant

Skyy embarrased slapped Nick and immediately Eva, Cardi and Bianca acted, instead of trying to grab hair like most females they punched her just like Nick taught them to, "Bitch!' The three yelled as Skyy fell and the three attacked as Mariahlynn stepped away as her friends best up her new friend, before security arrived to separate the girls and escort them out

Drewsky tried to help Skyy who suffered a busted lip, broken nose and cuts around her eye, but she pushed his arm away crying

Nick calmed the girls down before they went to the strip club

Meanwhile

Static was still on the attack, of the Russians as he just left one of their taxi garages, and Anatoly and Vladimir arrived with their men to game plan but saw the place and their men sprawled out on the floor

" Static." Vladimir growled as his men went to check on their comrades

"All right. Stay there." Anatoly said hanging up and looking to his brother, "That was Piotr. Stone has come out of hiding...We need his help, brother."

"I will not bow before that man!" Vladimir yelled enraged as he began to walk off

"Then I will go...And bow for both of us." Anatoly said causing Vladimir to sigh and looked to his brother as he calmed down

"Go. Make the deal." Vladimir said frowning

Moments Later

A man wearing glasses was pushed aside as Anatoly barged into a restaurant and saw Sasuke enjoying the company of a woman, "Sir, I need to speak with you." Anatoly said as Sasuke got up annoyed

"What is this?" The woman wondered

"We need to go now." Sasuke said as he helped the woman out of her seat, "I'm sorry." he said as he ushered her to the door

"I want to tell you, my brother and I, we gratefully accept," Anatoly said as he was being held back the man with glasses

"Wesley will take care of you." Sasuke interrupted as he whispered to Wesley "Put him in a car."

"Understood." Wesley replied dutifully

Nick's Penthouse

Evara and Nick were both completely naked before one another. Nick smiled as his eyes traced every inch of her flat and well-toned stomach, her large D-cup breasts and her lovely hips and legs which looked like they went on for days. Eva licked her lips when she looked at his well toned and muscular pecks, his strong flexing biceps and his long and meaty 12-inch dick. Her pussy was dripping from the excitement of feeling him inside of her once again. Eva climbed up over top of him once more and sat down on his lap. First they made out again while he sat up then she brought his head down a little to her breasts. "Please suck on my tits Nick." she begged.

Nick licked along her feather tattoo above her left tit before he took her nipple into his mouth and started suckling it.

Eva whimpered when she felt his tongue and lips over her hardening bud. Nick brought one of his hands up to play with and squeeze her free breast while he continued sucking on the tit in his mouth as well as gently gnawing on it with his teeth. Eva was whimpering and moaning from the pleasure of the transmigrant suckling her breasts. Nick then switched to her other tit to do the same while he brought his other hand up to massage the first one. By now she was in heaven from the skill behind his lips and she thought it felt amazing how he'd worked his hands over her firm breasts squeezing and massaging them.

Eva then got up off him for a moment and leaned down bending over in front of the blonde. Nick smiled as she was now inches from his cock which was now at full strength and as hard a steel. She took it in her hands and started stroking it in her gentle but firm grip and she smiled when she saw his eyes gaze at her intently and he let out a deep groan from the pleasure she brought to him. She stroked it a few more times before giving the head of his cock a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up the man's spine. She licks it a few more times before engulfing it into her mouth outright till his pubes were tickling her nose. Nick was moaning in bliss as the sexy Dominican deep throated him and to add to the pleasure she brought one of her hands up to play with his balls.

Soon Eva went from slow and steady to quickly bringing her head up and down on his dick. Eva moaned from the taste and scent of his manhood and Nick almost lost it right then and there from the vibrations of her voice over his cock. Nick brought one of his hands down as he lay back to the back of her head as if to guide her as she started bobbing her head up and down his cock. Eva would stir things up further by switching between sucking him off to stroking his now wet cock in her hands. She grinned when she saw him squirming from her actions. The power she felt at being able to still get such a reaction from him, just from the touch of her hand was almost intoxicating. She felt Nick twitch in her hand seconds later.

Eva brought Nick's cock into her mouth again and worked the shaft in her hands fast and furiously all the while Nick was beginning to reach his end. "Eva!" he said gritting his teeth. "Swallow all that shit!" he growled. Nick with his eyes shut and blew his load into her mouth. Eva moaned from the taste and soon had to work hard in swallowing as quickly as she could so as not to choke. It was hard to get all of it since there was so much of the stuff but she managed to gulp down every last drop so as not to waste it. After she finished drinking his semen she stood up while he sat back up to see her licking her lips. "Nick you still taste delicious." she purred looking down at him. "May I have a taste Eva?" he asked grinning slapping her fat caramel-skinned ass cheeks and gripped the two cheeks and kissed her pelvis

Nick got up and locked lips with the beautiful brunette once again and pushed her onto the bed on her back. After making out with her again for a couple of minutes he parted lips with her and then started kissing her lovely neck. Eva whimpered from the attention he gave her as she got more and more excited as he started kissing a trail down her body. First from her neck to her sternum then to her breasts again like he did before. Nick switched between both her tits suckling and massaging them in his hands and he smirked as he heard her moaning loudly from the waved of pleasure that coursed through her. Nick would then kiss and gently lick his way down her stomach to her navel then he'd go even lower till he was face to face with her dripping womanhood.

Nick was entranced by the sweet scent of her arousal and then gave her pussy a quick lick. Eva jerked and cried out in bliss from feeling his warm slimy tongue on her privates. Nick started by licking up and down her folds and loving the taste of her sweet juices. Then he started kissing and licking her clit which sent shock waves up her spine. Eva arched her back and screamed as Nick continued pleasing her with his motions. Nick then took it a step further and used his fingers to spread her open and get a quick look at the moist caverns before diving his tongue inside her, which he began to vibrate, causing Eva to scream his name at the top of her lungs while Nick swiveled his electrified tongue and licked around inside of her. Lastly, he brought one electrified hand up to play with her clitoris once more.

Eva was losing her mind at the feeling of Nick eating her out. With her left hand, she reached back to grip the sheets so hard she nearly ripped them while with the other hand she reached down and grabbed the top of his head as is she was trying to force him further inside of her. Eva was sweating as she felt her core heating up to a boiling point and her pleasure was reaching new heights. "Nick!" she cried out loudly. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed to the heavens. Nick felt her vaginal fluids explode from her drenching his face. Eva was panting hard from her powerful orgasm while Nick went to work cleaning up after her. Eva looked back up smiling as she saw Nick sit back up licking the last of her sweet nectar off his face and fingers.

Nick kissed his way back up Eva's body as she was done catching her breath and was ready for the best part.

"Take me Nick." she said sitting up supported by her elbows. Nick leaned over her and locked lips with Eva once again with their tongues dueling it out within one another's mouths. Nick got into position and lined himself up but started just gently thrusting but not entering her yet. Nick wanted to hear her beg for him. "Babe please stop teasing me." she said huffing with her lips inches from his. "I need you now. I need to feel you inside me." she pleaded. Nick lined himself up with her dripping entrance once more before he pushed his cock into her tight and moist caverns.

Eva was in absolute bliss from feeling him enter her body and from how he stretched her open with his huge cock. Eva wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him close to her and Nick wasted no time in moving his hips and thrusting his manhood in and out of her. Eva was crying out in absolute bliss from the man on top fucking her mercilessly. As Nick picked up the pace she wrapped her legs around his waist to hold him in place and much to her delight he was even able to reach deeper inside of her with the head of his cock pressing up against her womb. The bed was creaking and Nick and Eva were both moaning, groaning and breathing hard as sweat was pouring down their bodies. Nick felt her innards begin to tighten which encouraged him to double his efforts,

Eva felt her climax fast approaching and to her delight, she felt Nick twitch inside of her as he did so once before which signaled that like her he was nearing the end and would soon bring them both to their glorious finish. Finally, Eva moaned at the top of her lungs as her vaginal muscled tightened around his length and her juices shot out drenching both their crotches. Nick was gritting his teeth from how tight she was now to the point fucking her was hurting to finally the pressure within him reached the breaking point and with a loud groan he unleashed a massive amount of hot cum into her body. Eva was breathing hard and panting like a dog as she felt his warm bodily fluids inside of her and it was absolutely wonderful for her.

Nick gently got back up on his knees pulling himself out of her as to not hurt her then she let him roll her over onto her stomach. Nick took a moment to gaze and be amazed by her lovely skin on her back and her beautiful heart-shaped full ass. Nick leaned in gently laying over top of her and brought her face around to lock lips with him again. The two locked eyes and Eva was getting excited when she felt her lover's cock reach full strength again in between her legs. Nick positioned himself once more and then thrust his cock into Eva once again getting her to cry out in bliss from being filled to the brim. Nick then started thrusting again into her with his crotch slapping her ass loudly.

As Nick thrust into her hot and wet pussy Eva was whimpering again from him as he kissed her neck and shoulders while he thrust into her with great power. Nick would increase using his powers to electrify his cock and turn up the intensity of her nervous system which caused Eva to moan loudly from the action and looked back at him so he could lock lips with her once more. Nick then decided to switch things up and pulled out for just a second. Eva wondered a little disappointed as to why he'd stop only for him to get her back up onto her hands and knees before he reentered her again. Nick then also reached down and grabbed her by hair and held onto her tightly while he thrust his cock into her pussy hard and faster at superhuman speeds.

The bed was rocking and slamming against the wall while Nick continued fucking her harder and faster with the sound of his crotch slapping against her sweet ass and sweat pouring down their naked bodies. Eva was crying loudly from the pleasure she received and only wanted more of it and yelled out begging Nick to keep going.

Eva smiled when she felt him twitch inside her again knowing he was gonna cum again and thankfully she felt her own orgasm fast approaching as loved fucking her from behind. Each time he thrust and smacked his crotch against her flesh he'd see ripples in her ass which was almost hypnotizing. Finally, Nick was at his end and groaned loudly as he climaxed. Nick moaned as he shot his load into her. That finally did it for Eva and she cried out climaxing as well with her innards trying to milk him for all his cum which paid off as more and hotter semen was shot up into her body. Both partners remained joined at the hip when Nick heard the door open and looked to see Stephanie at the door

Pulling out of the exhausted Eva, Nick was suddenly in front of Stephanie and slammed his lips into hers, as he pulled down her pants and lifted her up before sitting her on the dresser and he entered her as she grabbed his while they kissed, "So, how was work?" He asked as he began to thrust

Stephanie smiled before she kissed him passionately, "I'll tell you later." She said before she pushed him to the ground and took off her leggings and got onto her knees as she straddled him and grabbed him by his member which was still at full strength, as she then lifted herself up then lined him up with her womanhood before sinking down and impaling herself on his shaft.

Stephanie moaned from joining him and feeling him inside her again and then she started to twerk her hips. Nick sat up and slapped Stephanie's ass as Stephanie gripped his throat and licked his face before they shared a deep tongue kiss

Meanwhile

Anatoly sat beside Wesley in the back of the SUV, telling him what happened "This guy has sprouted up and has taken out your men and you don't know anything about him besides the fact that's he's black with dreads and has lightning powers?"

"No one knows anything besides what he has let be known." Anatoly said

"You were right to reach out to us, although a call would have been more appropriate." Wesley replied

"Look, I-I wanted to speak with him in person. Try to put the past behind us." Anatoly replied before the car came to a stop, "Why are we stopping?"

"They say the past is etched in stone, but it isn't. It's smoke trapped in a closed room, swirling changing. Buffeted by the passing of years and wishful thinking. But even though our perception of it changes, one thing remains constant. The past can never be completely erased. It lingers. Like the scent of burning wood." Wesley said before his phone rung "Sir?... Yes, passenger side."

Anatoly watched as Wesley hung up, "Was that him?" he asked

"Mmm. He'd like to have a word with you." Wesley nodded before Sasuke opened the door and snatched Anatoly from the vehicle and threw him into the road

Anatoly quickly got up with his knife and rushed to stab Sasuke but the woman Sasuke was with earlier appeared and punched Anatoly in the gut

The Russian immediately began to vomit as he fell to his knees, clutching his aching torso, "You/ruined my date with my husband." She said before she screamed at Anatoly as vibrations from the supersonic scream appeared focused purely on Anatoly who screamed in pain as he clutched his ears and blood began to leak from his ears and nose before Sasuke pushed his hand forward and burned Anatoly's head to ash leaving his body behind

"Take what's left of him and send it to his brother."

"It'll start a war." Wesley said knowing that that wasn't in their plans

"I'm counting on it." Sasuke said, turning to the young woman, "Time to get rid of the Russians, Sakura."

"I'm with you, even death won't stop us from being together." Sakura smiled

The two shared a kiss and walked off to the SUV

Finished

Teresa 'Sakura' Diaz aka Talon played by 


	9. Chapter 9

Carpet Burn

I'm the type to take your ho in real life

I fucked her good all on the floor like, "What it feel like?"

Got up with carpet burns (Yeah), I just can't help it

Pussy good, it had me stalkin' her (Woo)

Lock me up, officer (I)

Can't get her off me, it's hard for me to get off of her (Uh huh)

Got me thinkin' 'bout cuffin' her (What else?)

Fallin' in love with her (Ha)

Joke's on you, bitch (Yeah)

'Cause I tell a ho what she wanna hear and pull up with a new bitch (Uh huh)

You already know if I walk out the door I ain't leavin' with you, bitch (No)

My bitch got red hair like Lil Boat, that's my lil' cute bitch (Ah)

Her pussy wet, I'm all in that just like a cruise ship (Ayy)

You probably still fuckin' them hoes I went to school with (Ha)

You probably askin' around about me on some nut shit (What up?)

I be that shot in broad daylight, I'm on that fuck shit (Bop)

"Why we can't fuck, you just want head?" 'Cause you a duck, bitch (Yes)

I send a ho to get some cheesecake on some Puff shit (Ha)

I'll beat and fuck in front your kid, I'm on some sick shit (He sick)

I'm closin' million-dollar deals, give my dick lips (Yes)

I got 'em shitfaced (Ha), all of 'em bitch made (Yeah)

I'm all in her crib in nothin' but draws bumpin' my mixtape (Ha)

She sick of you, your bitch want me 'cause all my shit straight

She gave me head and I played dead, we did the six-eight (I)

Got up with carpet burns (Yeah), I just can't help it

Pussy good, it had me stalkin' her (Woo)

Lock me up, officer (I)

Can't get her off me, it's hard for me to get off of her (Uh huh)

Got me thinkin' 'bout cuffin' her (What else?)

Fallin' in love with her (Ha)

Got up with carpet burns (Yeah), I just can't help it

Pussy good, it had me stalkin' her (Woo)

Lock me up, officer (I)

Can't get her off me, it's hard for me to get off of her (Uh huh)

Got me thinkin' 'bout cuffin' her (What else?)

Fallin' in love with her (Ha)

Nick took off the headphones amd walked out the booth before saving the song, thiking of what else he wanted to add onto it later, looking over his shoulder as the door opened he smiled when Cardi walked in,

"What's poppin'?' Cardi asked smiling before the two hugged

"Shit, got this best for you, just vibe out real quick, while I go get the food." Nick said

"Alright, let me use yo phone, mine dead." Cardi said as Nick handed her the phone before he put on a beat and walked off to get the food he ordered,

Cardi was sitting down nodding her head to the best as she began to type her lyrics onto Nick's phone, when she saw texts from an unknown number,

Normally she would ignore them, as it wasn't her style to get into Nick's business but she noticed that her name was in the text, and clicked it open to read all the crazy shit that was being sent

"Who the hell is this bitch?" Cardi answered as pictures began to be sent of a girl trying to be sexy telling Nick that it was all his, and other shit

Nick walked in, sipping his Oreo shake, "Yo, whose this girl right here?" Cardi asked

With a raised eyebrow Nick walked over and looked, "Ah shit." He said taking his phone, "Yo, how this bitch get my number."

"Who is that?"

"A fangirl. While I was out in London I had a party, she got jealous of me being with some girls and started buggin, I don't know how the hell she be getting my fucking number."

Cardi took the phone and began to read one of the texts, "All you do is glorify these how's, why you always around that naked bitch, Cardi? I bet her pussy stretched out. Why she talkin' bout me?"

"Hell if I know, you find the bitch, beat her ass and ask her." Nick said taking his phone back

"Yea, ima do that, on sight." Cardi said as Nick blocked the number and handed Cardi his phone back

Sitting with her, Nick began to work on one of his own songs listening to a beat from a song he and Bianca were working on through his headphones

Meanwhile, Veles Taxi

Vladimir was pacing in his office, on his phone "It's me again. Call me back. Shithead." Vladimir said in Russian as he left another voice mail for his brother when there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Wesley walked in with 2 Russians behind him "My employer sends his regards. And his gratitude that his offer was accepted. There are still a few small details we'd like to iron out before," Wesley paused as he looked around "Uh, where's your brother?"

"This is a thing I was going to ask you. Last time I saw him, he was heading to see Your employer." Vladimir said with a glare

"He practically kissed me when we agreed to terms. He have a girl or a boy he might be celebrating with? You try his cell?" Wesley lied

"He does not answer" Vladimir replied

"Try again. We need to lock this down and get distribution back to acceptable levels." Wesley said before a Russian, walked in

"We found him." the man whispered

Moments Later

Anatoly's headless corpse was deposited on a table, as Vladimir watched devastated, while Wesley made a show of looking shocked "Where?" Vladimir asked

"He was dumped in the lot around the corner." the man said before Vladimir walked over to his brother tears falling from his eyes

"My brother...My brother. We should have returned to Moscow. Like you wanted." Vladimir said before he saw something sticking out of his brother's jacket pocket and pulled out a blue and yellow fabric

"Static Shock." Wesley spoke up

"He sends us a message." the Russian glared

"Put every man we have on the street. Find him. And bring me his head." Vladimir ordered enraged not thinking clearly

Chop Shop

Leland, Madame Gao, Cornell and Nobu watched as a man washed the brains and blood from an SUV, "Anyone else wondering about this?" Leland asked

"Comes with the job." Cornell said

Madame Gao laughed unbothered, before Wesley, Ivan, and Sasuke arrived, "Why aren't we meeting in the usual place? And what's all this?" Leland asked

"An opportunity for those willing to seize it," Sasuke said walking forward

Gao laughed seeing Sasuke and spoke in Mandarin, "Good seeing you as well, Lady Gao." Sasuke nodded, having learned a lot to mellow himself out in this new time and land, but he still held his status as an Uchiha above everyone else, "My apologies for my absence of late. And for calling you here on little notice." He said to Nobu, and Gao out of

"Where are the Smiley Twins? Sleeping off another kidnapping?" Leland asked

"The Ranskahovs are no longer a part of this organization." Sasuke said looking to Leland

"Since when?" Leland asked raising an eyebrow

"Once I removed Anatoly's head." Sasuke said causing their eyes to widen

Gao said something in Mandarin, "You weren't consuited because it had nothing to do with our arrangement." Sasuke said to Gao before Nobu said something in Japanese, "It still stands and I have deleivered on both ends, you just do your part."

Nobu frowned

"What? That's...Vladimir isn't exactly a hug-it-out kind of guy." Leland replied

"Static Shock killed his brother. At least that's what Vladimir believes." Wesley said causing everyone to frown

"It will distract him until preparations can be made. We all knew that we would need to eliminate the Russians one day. They were too unpredictable." Sasuke added frowning, "The entire reason for me adding them to this arrangement because their peoples unpredictability led me to believe my brother was amongst them. I was wrong."

"Your brother?" Cornell asked

"He's a unpredictable determined sonofabitch. I know he's in New York I can feel it, but I can't pinpoint him. We need to move things along before he reveals himself and ruins everything."

"You sound like you fear him." Nobu said in English

"I fear no one. He doesn't see the world the way I do, funny considering his background.." Sasuke replied before Gao got him back on track,

"For the moment, you would keep sending your deliveries to the Russians, as though nothing has changed. And when this is all over, I'll assume their responsibility." Sasuke said

"And move their share to your column in the ledger?" Leland asked upset,

"A rising tide raises all boats, Leland. Profits will be divided up equally among us. Five shares, instead of six." Fisk said getting nods from Nobu, and Gao before he looked to Cornell

"I'm the new guy, we make money together, I'm with whatever you need." Cornell replied getting a nod from assume

"What, I'm going against the four of you? I like my head where it's at." Leland said

"Then we're in agreement. Nothing changes until I'm ready to move on Vladimir." Sasuke announced

Leland sighed and walked off, but Sasuke grabbed his arm, "Your attitude is beginning to irk me, please remember that you are only the accountant, there are plenty more where you came from."

Leland nodded before Sasuke released him and nodded his head toward the door and Leland left quickly

Nobu walked up to Sasuke, "Remember your promise to me and those I speak for." he said before walking off

"Madame Gao, may I walk you to your car?" Sasuke asked

Gao looked at Sasuke and spoke, "What do you want?"

"I want to put this behind us as quickly as possible, and I'll need your help." Sasuke said as he still needed his army ready and teaching them Shinobii tactics and their own individual powers was very time consuming,

Meanwhile

Cardi had left having been called by her sister for some family issue, leaving Nick in the studio still working,

As Nick was working down the hall 2 of his exes were in a studio, Erica Mena, and Cyn Santana recently had began dating, and everythingh was going good until Erica broke some bad news

"He was saying everything that I wanted him to say back then, amd in that moment." Erica trailed off smiling as Cyn looked at her, "It was just a kiss."

"Erica." Cyn said frowning

"Cyn, listen." Erica giggled reaching for Cyn's arm but her own was batted away

"No, I'm dead ass right now. My heart just dropped." Cyn said standing up

"No, Cyn don't do that." Erica replied

"Erica, that's fucked up."

"No, it means nothing." Erica said as Cyn sat down

"I have to laugh, cause if I don't laugh." Cyn trailed off before she glared at Erica, "Okay so now what? And you still signed to the motherfucka? And you want me to be olay with that?"

"No one's, perfect. I'm not perfect." Erica said

"It's not about being perfect. It's common fucking sense. Your clearly not over Rich, are you confused? Do you not know what you want to do, like what?'

"I do, I want you!" Erica said

"Is your heart still with Rich?'

"No." Erica said tears falling down her face

"Your hearts not there, your over Rich, but your still kissing the nigga!" Cyn hissed

"I need you to know that I'm remorseful, and I understand that I fucked up, and at the end of the day I'm not tryna lose you Cyn."

"You know how I feel about you. You know that." Cyn frowned

"I don't want to hurt you!"

"I trusted you man!"

"I had to tell you! I know that you mad!"

"You supposed to be my bitch, Erica!"

"I am." Erica said

"You were supposed to be my bitch, and this is what the fuck you do in the studio, really Erica?" Cyn asked

"I'm sorry. I need you to know that." Erica said as Cyn sat back before with a sarcastic smile said

"It was just a kiss." She mocked

"It was just a kiss, no more no less I swear!" Erica said

"It was just a kiss, with Rich. I trusted you, Erica." Cyn aaid as Erica put her face in her hands not looking at Cyn, who grabbed her chin and forced her to look at her, "Look at me! You not working with this nigga! If your gonna work with him then we done, cause I'm not doing this."

Rich walked in, causing Cyn and Erica to look at him, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for my record. It's my studio session." Rich said

"Really Erica?" Cyn asked as Erica remained silent, "Erica, I'm talking to you, is this really what we doing right now?"

"I told you, I was here to work on the song. He remembers nothing to do with this." Erica said

"Erica, he has nothing to do with y'all kissing?" Cyn asked incredulously, "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Uh?"

"Uh, what are you confused?" Cyn asked looking at Rich

"This is supposed to be my session, and I'm about my business."

"You about your business, really nigga?" Cyn asked

"Absolutely." Rich aaid

"Kissing my girl is your buisness?" Cyn asked

"Bird ass bitch, I leant her to you for a minute." Rich said causing Erica to look at him

"Yo, shut the fuck up!" Cyn yelled

"You shut the fuck up, bitch! Get the fuck out my session."

"Bitch? Okay, I got somebody for yo ass." Cyn said getting up with her phone and calling a number, causing Erica's eyes to widen, before she got up and tried to stop her

With Nick

'Suge'

Hah

Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh)

She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah)

I just signed a deal, I'm on

Yeah, yeah

I go where I want

Good, good

Play if you want, let's do it (Ha)

I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah)

Yeah, yeah

The first nigga play, I'ma body a nigga (Ha)

I just checked my balance

I'll probably pull up to your hood and come buy me a nigga (No cap)

You know that your ho told you that nigga crazy

Don't think that she lied to you, nigga (Bitch)

Get caught with your ho when I'm poppin' 'em both

Now they high just like Bobby and Whitney (Haa)

Say I'm the goat, act like I don't know

But fuck it, I'm obviously winnin'

Don't make me go hit the bank and take out a hundred

To show you our pockets are different (Ha)

I'm out with your bitch and I only want knowledge

She got a lil' mileage, I'm chillin' (Uh)

You disrespect me and I'll beat your ass up

All in front of your partners and children (Ahh, ahh)

I'm the type to let a nigga think that I'm broke

Until I pop out with a million (I pop)

Take 20K and put that on your head

And make one of your partners come kill you (Yeah)

Say he fuckin' with me then he gotta grow up

'Cause this nigga gotta be kiddin' (Kiddin')

This shit, it can't fit in my pocket

I got it, like I hit the lottery, nigga (Hot, hot, hot)

Opp, I'll slap the shit out a nigga

No talkin', I don't like to argue with niggas (I don't)

Ain't gon' be no more laughin'

You see me whip out guns, I'm gon' shot me a nigga (No cap)

I don't follow no bitches on IG

But all of your bitches, they follow a nigga (Ha)

And that lil' nigga ain't gon' shoot shit with that gun

He just pull it out in his pictures (Bitch, uh)

Hah

Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh)

She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah)

I just signed a deal, I'm on

Yeah, yeah

I go where I want

Good, good

Play if you want, let's do it (Ha)

I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah)

Yeah, yeah

Hah

Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh)

She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah)

I just signed a deal, I'm on

Yeah, yeah

I go where I want

Good, good

Play if you want, let's do it (Ha)

I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah)

Yeah, yeah

Talkin' 'bout, "Shit I'm gon' pop that" (Pop)

Got like thirty-two thousand in one of my pockets

The other one, that's where the Glock at (Glock)

You little niggas wanna be internet gangster

Man, tell all these little niggas stop that (Ha)

Beat and burnt me a nigga in front of the store

Where your mammy and grandmama shop at (Bitch)

Hopped out on a whole other wave from these niggas

Let's see one of you little niggas top that

I will turn a nigga into a convertible

Push me a lil' nigga top back (Vroom)

Her boyfriend be hatin' and callin' her groupie

Just 'cause she like all my music (Ha)

She'll send me a text and then delete the message

He tryna find out, it's confusin'

I don't know what these niggas is thinkin' about

Use the brain in your head 'fore you lose it (Bitch)

I'll pull up after school and I'll teach her some shit

Tell your bro I'm a motherfuckin' tutor

'Member I used to cheat off of pretty bitch test

All the teachers, they thought I was stupid (Uh huh)

Was expectin' the box to pull up on a truck

Man, this nigga pulled up on a scooter (The fuck?)

Hah

Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh)

She like how I smell, cologne (Yeah)

I just signed a deal, I'm on

Yeah, yeah

I go where I want

Good, good

Play if you want, let's do it (Ha)

I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah)

Yeah, yeah

Hah

Pack in the mail, it's gone (Uh)

Shit, I got smell, cologne (Yeah)

I just signed a deal, I'm on

Yeah, yeah

I go where I want

Good, good

Play if you want, let's do it (Ha)

I'm a young CEO, Suge (Yeah)

Yeah, yeah

Saving the track, Nick was about to play another one, when his phone rung, and he smiled seeing it was Cyn, "¿Qué pasa, bebé? Estaba buscando a alguien que se sentara en mi care. (What's poppin, baby? I was just looking for someone to come sit on my face.)"

"Where you at?' Cyn asked causing Nick to raise an eyebrow

"At the studio in Harlem? What's going on?" Nick asked

Cyn walked away from Eroca who was trying to calm her down, "ReaLife studio?"

"Yea, same room " Nick said

"I'm outside." Cyn said entering the studio causing Nick to look up at her as he hung up

"I would hug you, but you look like you pissed off." Nick noted

"Go fuck him up." Cyn said pointing outside, as

"Who?" Nick asked

Meanwhile

Erica ran back into the studio to see Rich sitting down, "Yo, you got to go."

"I ain't going nowhere this my session." Rich said

"She's going to have Nick fuck you up."

"Ain't nobody scared of that little ass nigga." Rich said

"Didn't he beat you and your friends asses at the same time, 2 years ago?' Erica asked

Meanwhile

Nick frowned as Cyn told him what happened, "Okay." Nick nodded standing up and taking her hand before leading her out of the studio and entered to see Erica trying to convince Rich to leave, "To late." Nick said

Erica, and Rich looked at Nick, Erica for the first time in 5 years after their bad breakup after she and Sharon got into a physical altercation when Erica pulled up on Nick to accuse him of cheating, and Nick decided she was to insecure and never disrespected her, her he couldn't be with her,

"What's poppin, Erica."

"H-hi Nick." Erica said standing in front of Rich who stood up

"Come here." Nick smiled bringing Erica into a hug, smiling as he looked at Rich the entire time before he pulled away, "We should catch up sometime, but I need to holla at your mans real quick."

Nick stepped around Erica who tried to stay between him and Rich but she was easily moved, "Going to say this once, and only once. Apologize for disrespecting her."

"Look, man, I ain't disrespected her."

"You didn't call her a bird and the word bitch never left you mouth?" Nick asked as Erica grabbed his arm but he removed it

"Not at all." Rich lied shaking his head as Erica and Cyn looked at him, "I came in she was on 10, I just tried to calm her down so we can work and she just turned up on me, then said she had somebody for me and went to get you."

"Really Rich, you gon lie like that?" Cyn asked

"I have no beef with you, my nigga."

"Nigga, you and your niggas snuck me in a club. You will foreva have beef wit me, now apologize, before I make you." Nick said knowing that as a vigilante he was supposed to be above this but at the moment he wasn't Static he was just Nick and some dude he has beef with disrespected a girl he held down for almost 10 years now dating or not he would always have her back,

"Nick, stop." Erica said

"What you mean, stop? Ain't y'all together? If this nigga disrespecting her then you should want him to get his ass whopped." Nick replied looking at Erica

"He's-"

Rich seeing the opportunity took it with a seeing to the back of Nick's head who leaned forward and elbowed Rich in the chin as he turned around while backing up and holding Erica's arm to make sure he didn't knock her down

Rich was on the floor clutching his mouth, before Nick walked over and grabbed his collar, and lifted him up, before punching him in the torso, and standing him up to face the girls, "Apologize now."

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful and calling you out your name." Rich said before Nick pushed him to the floor and walked to the smiling Cyn

"You good?" Nick asked getting a nod

"I'm sorry about getting you involved." Cyn said before they hugged

"Just becareful with shorty, don't have her have you out here looking crazy." Nick whispered

"Alright, I'll call you later." Cyn said before Nick kissed her cheek and waved to Erica and left

Later

Nick was very secure in his dual life, Shadow Clones made it simple, for Static to do patrol while Nick worked on music and did club appearances, but with a rare night of nothing to do, Nick physically went out and began to patrol and was following a taxi, that belonged to the Russian assholes he's been targeting lately,

Static jumped from rooftop to rooftop using chakra to listen to the conversation in the car, "Ask him about the molniyenosnyy nigger." he heard and narrowed his eyes

"Oh okay." Static nodded having been just called the lightning nigger,

"Hey. Static Shock you know? Any of you Gao's runners know anything?" the man asked

"..."

"I'm talking to you! Hello?"

"Piotr, the guy's an idiot." the man sighed as the taxi came to a stop

"Let's go." Piotr said as he and his comrade got out if the truck and walked to the back before he snatched a backpack from the blind man "Wait."

Piotr turned around and came face to mask with Static, "Hi." he said before he punched Piotr in the gut sending him flying back, before the second man shot at him, the bullet was dodged as Static burst into electricity and struck the blind man in the backseat killing him.

Static appeared behind man2 and kicked the back of his knee before spinning and kicking him in the face, and brought his heel down onto the mans nuts when he fell on his back,

2 men ran outside hearing the shots, and Static sped to the 2nd man and wrapped an arm around his neck before he kicked the first man sending him into the and and flipped the 2nd man onto the ground and kicked him in the temple

Walking to a groaning Piotr, who was trying to crawl away, Static kicked him over onto his back, "Where is your boss?"

"No, please! Please, I'll tell you what you want! Just don't cut my head off!"

"What are you talking about?" Static asked

"Vladimir's brother. Everyone knows you took his head." Piotr said causing Static to narrow his eyes, before he looked up sensing squad cars close, and looked at Piotr

"We'll finish this conversation later." Static said before turned to electricity and went into a socket just as squad cars turned down the alley

Nick's Penthouse

Nick sighed as he cut the lights on, Stephanie was on tour with Angela Yee so his home was empty, besides the company he brings regularly, walking to his secret room where a board with the pictureshe took were pinned to a board he crossed out Anatoly, "Someone killed this guy and pinned it on me. Vladimir must love me right now. Need to find him, and ss figure outt whose running this whole thing."

After taking a shower, Nick walked to his kitchen to prepare something to eat when the elevator opened and Cyn walked in, "Hey ma." He greeted smiling, "Can't greeted again?"

"No." Cyn said pouring herself a glass of scotch

"Is Erica helping you with everything?" Nick asked sitting down

"Not at all, she chose to defend Rich after he disrespected me so I left." Cyn said

"Look, you know what Erica put me through. Every day it was an accusation of me cheating on her, not paying enough attention to her, not focusing all my attention on her. She did all that while sleeping with another girl, and lying to my face about it, while the girl is telling me what's going on between them, with all the receipts. And when she was caught she tried to put hands on Sharon who beat her ass, then called the cops and got Sharon arrested. I literally feel nothing for homegirl, I've never talked down to her or disrespected her, just don't let her manipulate you, a sob story here, tears there, and saying she love you, and wants to make things work. She has the mindset of a nigga, to be honest."

Cyn smiled,

"No, I'm serious." Nick said

"I know, and I won't let her think she can play me." Cyn said getting a nod

"Alright, so what you tryna eat?"

Cyn smiled

Morning

Nick and Cyn stayed up all night as Cyn was suffering from Insomnia after her brother committed suicide early in the year, and Nick was always there for her, even took her on his tours so she wasn't alone,

They didn't do anything inappropriate just stayed up laughing and playing around the large house enjoying board games, even laser tag,

After she left Nick as Static went to the rooftop of the precinct and used his electric vision, to see through the building and he got an electric view of the holding cell Piotr was held in, "Now, I just want you to tell me again how did it start.'

'We have you at the scene with a dead Chinese illegal, and a backpack full of drugs.'

'Uh-oh, that'll buy you a one-way ticket to 30 years in Asshole Land.'

'It'll give you some time to touch up on those tattoos. You boys do that to yourselves or do you all get shirtless and poke each other?'

'Do you know who I work for?'

'Couple of dipshit brothers nobody gives a wank about.

"Bye-bye, dickhead. Enjoy your next 30.'

'Wait. What if I give you another name?'

'He'd have to be big.'

'He'd have to be King freakin' Kong.'

'He is. His name is Sasuke Uchiha.'

Static stood up from his kneeling position as his glowing orange eyes turned red,

'...Uchiha. Well, what has he been doing?'

'I will tell you everything I know, for deal.'

"For deal."

Static narrowed his eyes as he watch the handcuffs be undone, before a question was asked, 'Whose turn is it?'

'Yours.'

'I thought I took it for that thing in the bodega?'

'Oh, shit, yeah. All right, wait, wait. Okay, go on.'

Static watched as Piotr sat watching the cops talk before Blake punched Hoffman and grab his gun and aim at Piotr before he shot him and Static disappeared

NYPD Precinct, Alleyway

Blake was out in the alley alone, for a smoke break and some fresh air, his cell phone began buzzing, and as he reached for it Static appeared and punched the man into the wall, causing him to grunt before he went for his gun, and Static stomped on his wrist breaking it

"Ahhh!" Blake's scream was muffled when Static grabbed him by the throat and squeezed

"Scream and that arm becomes your good one. You killed that Russian in interrogation."

"I had no choice, he jumped my partner." Blake lied before he grunted when his head was bashed into the wall

"You lie to me and I hurt you. You killed him 'cause he said, Sasuke's name, why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blake said before he saw a sword of lightning manifest in Static's hand before it was slammed down in between his legs causing him to pale "Okay, okay! I shot him 'cause he said a name, so what? From what I hear, you like to kill Russians too. You chopped Anatoly's head off."

"Where is Sasuke?" Static asked

"I don't know!" Blake said as his phone began to vibrate, Static looked at him

"When I come back for you, we're going to have a more in-depth talk." Static said before he knocked out Blake and took his phone

With Vladimir

Turk walked into Vladimir's office, where the man was cleaning his brother's corpse, "Hey, sorry about your... Just sorry, you know?"

"Nikolai tells me you know something." Vladimir said turning to Turk, "Something about the man who took my brother from me."

"Yeah, uh Look, I know this guy, we did a stretch in Rikers. Getting by now at a chop shop on the edge of the city. Told me an SUV came in yesterday. Black expensive backseat all splattered with blood and brains."

"This car who does it belong to?" Vladimir asked with a frown

"My dude didn't get a name but it was some white guy, crazy spiky hair." Turk said causing Vladimir to frown as his eyes widen slightly

"Sasuke." Vladimir growled

"I think so, my boy said he heard his man with the glasses say something about Static. Couldn't make it all out but sounds like he and Static are tight."

"He works for Sasuke. All this time, he has been playing us, planning this." Vladimir growled before he looked to Nikolai, "Tell the men to pull back and get ready. Guns, rifles, grenades. All of it."

Nikolai nodded and went to do his job

"Turk spread the word on the streets 1 million for whoever can tell me where I can find Sasuke tonight." Vladimir said watching as Turk's eyes widen

"1 mil? Shit, I'm on it!" Turk smirked before he walked off, as Vladimir turned back to his brother's corpse

"We will honor you, my brother with the blood of war." Vladimir swore

"Yo." Static said behind Vladimir causing his eyes to widen as he turned around before his throat was grabbed before he could scream, "You put a lot of trust in a man who is only loyal who money."

"You killed my brother, for Sasuke."

"I did no such thing, but speaking on Sasuke. You're going to help me take him down."

"The man you work for."

"I'd rather die than work for that prick." Static said before his Sharingan manifested, "Now tell me everything you know about Sasuke Uchiha."

Stage48, Hell's Kitchen

Nick looked through the phone he took from Blake and sent clones to each of the locations, currently, he was standing at the back of the stage in support for Cardi who was performing, having picked up a burner phone he walked to the rooftop and called the number,

Meanwhile, Manhattan

Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying a candlelight dinner atop of their home that overlooked downtown, when Wesley entered, "Sir, you have a phone call."

"Take a message."

"Um, it's Static Shock, he said that if the teme doesn't talk to him he'll really start cracking down on your operation." Wesley said

Sasuke looked at Wesley and took the phone, "Hello?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, been a while."

"Static Shock, I hear you've been asking about me."

"Sasuke Uchiha reborn as Francis Stone, who'd have thought," Nick said

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked as Sakura looked at him in surprise

"Naruto is dead. Enjoying a peaceful existence in the afterlife with his wife, and children and the grandchildren you both share."

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asked

"Same way you've taken over Francis. But Naruto and the others weren't looking for control just to impart their knowledge." Nick said

"Others?"

"Yes, Naruto, The Kages, Itachi." Nick said causing Sasuke's eyes to widen, "To think a man who gave up his arm to bring you back home, was betrayed again on the day your grandson was brought into the world."

"The Ootsutsuki are a threat only I can deal with."

"Your time has come and gone it's time you accepted that. When I find you, I will end you." Nick said before he crushed the phone, and went back into the club, as he received memories of his clones stopping the Chinese runners of Gao from triggering explosions at the locations he sent them to, while the Russians were all arrested thanks to an anonymous tip to the cops who raided the warehouses to find kidnapped individuals weapons and drugs.

Finished


	10. Chapter 10

When I talk it, I live it, they feel it (Hah)  
And I got a pretty bitch with a fat ass  
Put one leg in the air when I hit it (Ha-ha-ha-ha)  
The police behind me, you know that I'm smashing  
I ain't pulling over, you tripping (Vroom, vroom)  
But I ain't tryna talk about police  
Let's talk 'bout bitches, let's talk 'bout business (Okay)  
Let's talk 'bout this young nigga that came up from nothing  
Now he worth a motherfuckin' million (M)  
Used to pay for a section, now they gotta bring us the backend to come in the building (Hah)  
I knew that I was special back when we was breaking in houses and robbin' and stealin' (Okay)  
We made you put your hands in the air, put that thang in your face, run your pockets, we dippin' (Hah)  
And I ain't gotta act like I'm 'bout it, ain't ask for no vouchers, I'm really official (Okay)  
Tryna look out for karma, I had good intentions, I'm still asking God to forgive me (Turn up)  
I know I got these fuck niggas pissed off, I'm over they bitch house, I'm all on the WiFi  
I'm a trick 'em and play Mr. Nice Guy (Hah)  
When he front, I run off, nigga, bye-bye  
I tell her I'm a motherfuckin' star  
She can see me on TV, just turn it on Syfy  
You know that I got a whole lot of hoes, and they all different colors, I mix 'em like tie-dye (Yeah)  
We gon' make your ho dance with the devil, It's October 7th, shout out my boy DaDa (Ha)  
Turn it up on a whole 'nother level, now they can't deny it, I'm catching they eye now (They eye)  
You might not wanna run up on me to promote your CD 'less you ready to die now (Boom)  
I can lower the price on the P's and you get 'em from me if you buy more than five now, bitch

Eva smiled watching Nick in the booth, "You the greatest, baby!" She yelled as Nick put his arms up in a flex, before she played another beat

How that brick look wet, you don't know?  
How them boys react when they get pressed, they some hoes?  
What Skuba do when he get him new packs, get ‘em gone  
What Wildman do when he get new straps, aim at souls  
How you fake man, face speaking on your past, huh  
You know what you did, you know why they on your ass, huh  
I know what I’m doing, I ain’t ran from shit, I’m mad, huh  
Stand on what I speak and be outside on that front line  
I go east to west, west to east, ain’t no stress for me  
I ain’t in my hood, I’m in my other hood, wit racks on me  
I might just come RD, grandpa Max, Ben 10 and his niece  
I’m gone hit that raw and get ‘em gone, bout 17 a piece  
Bout 17 at least, I’m plugged in for real, that ain’t no reach  
If I had to reach, I’m Mr. Fantastic that work for free  
Stretched that bitch to three, I make it rock like that shit The Thing  
Bitch this ain’t no dream, big homie had me raw triple beam  
I might drop a ring, you Green Lantern when you sip your lean  
Bitch I sit down, why I gotta spray like Spock when I pour up my cream  
We move fast like Sonic, bitch I’m Knuckles, if you wanna tussle  
White bitch fine like Sonja on the Blade, but she still bout her hustle  
Respect. to Nipsey Hussle, but these blues I get, they go for double  
Sometimes go for triple, I can’t help but flip ‘em  
Static, shocked your bitch, her pussy tickle  
Electrify that nipple, I’m [?] when I tell that bitch suck it  
She ain’t even trippin’  
Modern warfare, a nigga in real life  
Got a kilo with me, I might shoot this shit to Indiana, all I [?] with it  
Regenerate my health like Wolverine so I need no nigga  
Percocets treat me like Senzu Bean you know I keep them bitches  
Bitch my white boy loyal and he royal William Regal with it  
Make this yopper do a spin the room, Booker T them niggas  
Make that .40 Diamond Dallas Page, DDT a nigga  
Kill ‘em when I see a nigga, Cyclops, red beam a nigga  
Nigga love the net, so we control or delete them niggas  
I don’t compete with niggas, nor do I eat with niggas  
Nor is shit sweet with niggas, won’t trick or treat no nigga  
Never fuck with a mask ‘cause Jim Carey ain’t no street nigga  
My shooter still got the mask on, Uber moving like Crash Bandicoot  
Kill a na for a band or two, out the way where I landed to  
Brung a bitch, she the baddest too  
Biggest strap for the maddest nigga who act bad, I’mma blam his boo  
Leave his mama in the saddest mood, same attitude I had in school  
I throw my fist like a Destructo Disc, huh yeah  
I treat that bitch like she a bust on bitch  
Huh, she ain’t hit no shit, something to fuck on, ooh  
Huh, niggas ain’t doin’ shit and get to fuck on too  
Ravishing Rick Rude, big squad Skoob  
I’m on bullshit, bitch you should’a knew  
I did too much drugs for me being into you  
Your worst fears came true, you got [?]  
I was cappin’ to you baby, that’s what happen to us baby  
Your lil’ pussy [?] be happy lil’ baby  
And you dumb as hell, huh  
And I’m young as hell, huh  
Do that shit again, huh, cause it was fun as hell

Eva cheered as Nick put up the headset, as Chrissy entered, it's been a week since Stephanie left after saying she had a family emergency and that she didn't know when she'd be back, and broke up with him for him to move on and not wait on her,

Nick had been caught off guard by this seeing as they were in a good space even talking about trying for a child together and to suddenly be dumped and through text message fucked him up,

He called her sister and her mom but just like with Steph's number it had been changed, she still posted on lG just messages not the usual thirst trap pictures, and he wasn't the type of guy to put his buisness on social media so he will air out his grievances when they saw each other face to face again,

Nick walked out the booth and smiled largely at his big sister figure, who he hugged and lifted up causing her to slap his back, "Put me down boy!" Chrissy yelled

Nick laughed and put her down, "You look good." He said

"You to, I'm glad your getting back to your craft."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Never stopped, it's calming." He smiled as he sat down, "So what brings you by?"

Chrissy sighed, "We go back, and there's a lot of love between us." Chrissy said getting a nod from Nick, "I want you to stop working with Yandy."

"Why?" Nick asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because she's disrespectful and overstepped her boundaries."

"I didn't even know y'all was still speaking." Eva said as Nick pointed at her and nodded in agreement

*We haven't." Chrissy said causing Nick to raise an eyebrow

"I can't just fire Yandy, she's been doing a good job managing me, amd whatever issue y'all got is an issue that y'all got with each other and I won't be getting in the middle of that. I don't talk about Yandy around you just like I don't talk about you or Jim when I'm around Yandy."

"Really?" Chrissy frowned, "I'm telling you not to work with someone that you know I have issues with and your going to keep working with her, that's loyalty to you?"

"Woah, hold on, you want me to stop my bag over some shit that happened 8 years ago that had nothing to do with me. I love you Chrissy, and I always will, you and Jim know what's up with me, I nearly put niggas in the ground behind y'all so don't come in here and disrespect me. You cant question my loyalty when I've proved it to both of y'all over the years."

"I know." Chrissy frowned as when Nick was younger and visiting Pop, Jim and Chrissy who frequented with Pop's barbershop met and saw just how self destructive Nick was who didn't care if he lived or died at one point and when they took him under their wing to grt him away from the streets before he went on vacation for 2 years, they had to literally pull him off of a man who disrepected Chrissy as he beat him into a coma

"Then don't play with me like that, I gave Jim my blessing to do a performance for that bitch nigga Cottonmouth." Nick said, "And unlike Cottonmouth, Yandy's actions didn't end with the death of someone who should've been the most untouchable person in New York."

"I'm sorry.' Chrissy said sincerely, "I can't promise you that I'll like Yandy in my orbit, but I love you and Sharon. You and she are my family and I will try to keep myself in control."

"That's all I can ask, I dont need drama."

"I understand." Chrissy said as Nick sighed

Meanwhile

A muscular man got out of his Escalade and smirked as he walked up into Big Belly Burger, this was Heavy C, he used to be a morbidly obese bully who would take food from everyone in the burger joint, but after the Big Bang he awoke from his coma and was trained by Sasuke, becoming a well-trained assassin with his control of wind,

Ordering his food when his phone rang, he smirked, "Hey boss."

Sasuke was at his Manhattan penthouse overlooking Hell's Kitchen, "Where are you?"

"Just got into town, getting some breakfast. What did you need?" Heavy C asked getting his meal and walking away

"You heard about Static?" Sasuke asked

"Yea, want him dead?" Heavy C asked

"Not until I see what he is capable of first. There's an old lady that's been causing problems that he's known to help."

"I'm on it." Heavy C smirked hanging up, before starting his car and peeling off as he began to eat his burger

Later, Nick's Penthouse

Music blasted on the speaker as Nick sat at the island of his kitchen, while Eva, Eleni, and Denissa sat across from him as Nick had took a step back from some of his exes when he was with Stephanie since he didn't want to make her to uncomfortable but with her gone, he was now just a single young man, today he called over a lot of them to try his cooking, unfortunately, Sharon and they already had plans and couldn't make it

"Okay ladies, we have Ramen, Sushi, Donburi, Yakitori, Sukiyaki, and Okonomiyaki." Nick smiled pointing to the dishes, "Try it and tell me what you think."

The girls smiled and began to eat, as Nick leaned back in his chair and sipped his drink, "You ain't going to eat?" Denissa asked

"I will, just taking it in." Nick smiled

"What?" Eleni asked

"Just want to let everyone know that I love and appreciate them, for the support, and keeping me in line when I need it. I love you guys." Nick said

*We always got your back, just like we know you got ours." Eva said

Nick nodded with a smile

Nick and the beautiful women laughed drank and ate, and as they were finishing up Denissa spoke, "So how is everything going?"

Nick looked at her with a smile, "Still making music, but I'm looking to branch out a bit."

"What to acting?" Eleni asked

"I don't know right now. My plan was to put Casanova on, but soon as the nigga got out he started fucking with Memphis Bleek and signed to Roc Nation. My other friends just want me to get back into the streets and I ain't tryna do that. It's a lot of shit I can do, I just need to plan it out so that it makes sense."

"Well, we will support you." Eleni smiled

Meanwhile, The Griffin, Meatpacking District, NYC

Sharon and Cyn walked into the party and saw Yandy sitting in VIP, "What's go8ng on up in here?" She asked Yandy

"Hey!" Yandy smiled standing up and hugging Sharon

"Almost brought my gun in here." Sharon said

"Don't you do it. You know these New Yorkers don't play right." Yandy said before she looked to Cyn, "Hey sexy!"

The two hugged and sat down, "So what's this spot?"

"This is Griffin, it's a new club and quickly became a hotspot." Yandy said as Cyn and Sharon sipped their drinks

"Oh." Sharon said

"I wasn't going to throw you no shabby party, you've finally finished the move from Paris to New York, and we going to turn up." Yandy smiled

"I'm ready to get it Poppin." Sharon nodded before another woman walked over

"Hello there." The woman said

"Hi!" Yandy smiled and stood up and hugged her, "This is my girlfriend Sharon, fashion designer extraordinaire. This is Tara."

*Oh my god it's so nice to meet you."

"This is Cyn Santana." Yandy introduced

"Hi." Cyn smiled shaking the woman's hand

"This is Peter Gunz girlfriend, wife whatever you wa- oh shit." Yandy paused looking from Sharon to Tara

"What?" Tara asked

"Sharon is Nick's sister."

"Nick as in Nicholas Hawkins?" Tara asked

"Whatever beef your man has with my brother doesn't involve us, I came to have fun, I don't need no drama." Sharon said getting a nod from Tara before one of Sharon's old friends walked up

"Shary Mamacita!" Tahiry Jose yelled

Sharon yelled in excitement and stood up before the two hugged

The party began without drama as the woman enjoyed having a good time, they were laughing when a man walked up behind Sharon and ground against her but she moved away

"Oh, you running?" The man asked dapping up his homies as he looked at Sharon, "You gotta feel a Harlem nigga. You know, a monster."

"I know the Harlem shake!" Tara drunkenly said

"Look, Brooklyn, Harlem." A dark skin man who had been trying to spIt game earlier said, "This...look at the difference."

"Sharon, what you tryna do?" Yandy asked

"She don't know. She confused." The Harlem man said

"Nigga, I ain't ever confused. I just can't understand you with that gap in yo mouth!"

"Turn up, Sharon!" Tahiry, Cyn, and Yandy yelled

"I'm from Harlem." Sharon mocked, "I don't give a fuck bout any of that."

"I'm a street nigga, baby." The Harlem man said pulling out a rack of 20s and 50s

Sharon scoffed and put her glass down before reaching in her bag, and pulling out a bigger stack of money, and began to count showing every bill was 100s, "What? What? What? What?" The Harlem man was led away by his boys, "Fuck outta here!"

Cyn laughed as she wrapped an around Sharon's shoulder as Tahiry and Yandy hugged her from behind

Later, Sharon and Cyn were walking to Sharon's car and they both leaned against it, "So tell me what's up?" Sharon asked

"Hm?"

"Girl, the party was a nice way to distract you from what's bothering you, but now that it's over your going to have to deal with it." Sharon said

"Erica kissed Bow Wow, on live television."

"That's not okay." Sharon said shaking her head, "Listen, Erica is a toxic individual and manipulates people into loving her, she did it with me and Nick and now she's doing it with you. Crocodile tears, a sob story and promises to try and change are her go-to methods to get past a problem. You need to put your foot down, don't take that bullshit or anymore disrespect. You alone can't be the only one in the relationship that respects it."

"She wants me to move in."

"Naw." Sharon said shaking her head as Cyn nodded

"Yea."

"So you forgave her for fucking Rich?" Sharon asked

"They kissed not fucked." Cyn said

"No, Tahiry said at a party 2 weeks ago that they hosted they fucked." Sharon said causing Cyn to frown

"I need to go to Erica's studio session, right now." Cyn said getting a nod from Sharon before they got into the car and left

OZ Studio

Cyn got out the car and made her way to the studio, "Yo Cyn what you bout to do?" Sharon followed

"I'm bout to see if she fucking this nigga." Cyn said

"If she is?"

"I'm done. Completely." Cyn said walking off the elevator before she they walked to the studio but stopped at the door as they looked in to see Erica riding Rich

With Erica

Erica looked dead to the world as she road Rich's dick, for the past few years when she ruined her relationship with Nick and her friendship with Sharon, because of her insecurity, after she's bounced around from dude to dude in pursuit of her modeling career than her music career, she slept with Rich a man she didn't love but since going back to Nick wasn't an option so with that she has been settling for men who didn't love her or value as he did or fuck her as good.

Feeling Rich kiss her neck causing her emotionless expression to vanish as she put on the facade that she was enjoying herself biting her lip she looked up and saw Cyn her current girlfriend and Sharon her former best friend causing her eyes to widen

Sharon put a hand on Cyn's shoulder as she nodded while Erica got off of Rich, "Cyn." Erica said pulling up her pants, making to go for her but the two backed up onto the elevator, "Cyn, wait!"

Erica got onto another elevator but by the time she got down to the bottom level, Cyn and Sharon had already pulled off

Meanwhile

Eva, Denissa, and Eleni were asleep in Nick's bed, naked with his seed leaking from their holes

Nick himself was in the kitchen, ignoring a press conference Sasuke did, about his plans to change New York when a twitch of his fingers changed the channel to another news station, "No, I never had the pleasure of meeting Ms. Cardenas. I only recently took possession of her building." Sasuke said on the television

Nick froze as he heard that name, and looked over his shoulder to see a photo of Elena an old woman he helped regularly with everything as Static, according to the news she was mugged last night and killed by the mugger

"How do you respond to reports that you knew the tenement was unsafe?" A reporter asked

"That is accurate. That's why we offered a substantial sum to Ms. Cardenas and her neighbors to help them relocate. We should never let good people get swallowed up by this city. I mourn this woman's death. Didn't have to happen. It should've…..Her passing is a symptom of a larger disease infecting all of us. Disease of fear. We shouldn't let fear take our city from us. We need to stand together. Let those who seek to ruin this beautiful city know that they will fail because we believe we can make a difference. 'Cause they are cowards! Afraid of stepping out of the shadows. Afraid of standing up for people like Mrs. Cardenas. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sasuke apologized walking off as Nick's eyes glowed with electricity

"Mr. Uchiha, how does this affect the upcoming benefit?" A reporter asked

"That will be all. Thank you. No more questions." A man said as Sasuke got into his car

The tv cut off, and Nick walked to his room and saw the girls still asleep, before he wrote a small note saying he would be back later before he turned to electricity and left through the powerlines in his building

Apartment Complex

Electricity sparked from an outlet before Static appeared in the center of the apartment, "I knew you'd make it." Yuri said walking out the shadows as Static looked at her

"Who are you?"

"Homicide detective, Yuri Watanabe."

"Ms. Cardenas talked about you a lot, you were like the daughter she always wanted." Static said getting a nod, "What happened?"

"She was suffocated and mugged by this man." Yuri said giving Static a security photo of an addict, "Checked his known hangouts but he's nowhere to be found, maybe you'd have better luck."

"He'll be in your custody before the night is over with." Static said getting a nod before Static turned to electricity and vanished

Empire State Building

Static reformed and glared out over the city, and took a deep breath before he sent large bursts of electricity into the building into the road and out into the city,

Static used his powers to mimic a sonar as the bursts of electricity he sent out gave him a mental view of everyone it passed beneath before he got the mugger, and immediately vanished at the speed of lightning going to Pier 81

The junkie was looking through the purse he stole off the dead woman when Static appeared and tossed him into a wall, before he kicked the man in the face knocking him unconscious

Clapping was head, and Static looked over his shoulder to see Heavy C, "The famous Static, heard about you."

"What do you want?" Static asked

"What we want is simple.." Heavy C smirked

"Your death." Nobu said trying to stab Static in the back but Static spun and with an electrified hand grabbed the sword and directed it up before he grabbed Nobu's throat and tossed him toward Heavy C who punched forward sending a blast of wind that cut Nobu to pieces

Static quickly flipped away as the blast of razor-sharp wind cut into the ground, "You can call me Slipstream, Static. I'll be the last thing you'll ever see before the wind cuts you to pieces."

In an explosion of wind, Slipstream with his hands up in an orthodox boxing style, moved forward at a high speed leaving after images of himself before Static's eyes widened and quickly turned around to block a hook that struck his arm and sent him flying back

Planting a foot on the ground to stop himself from sliding back, Static noticed his forearm cut up before he noted the wind surrounding Slipstream's fists,

Slipstream exploded forward again before he began to throw left and right jabs as Static made sure he dodged before he tried to kick Slipstream but the wind meta slapped his leg away cutting up Static's ankle causing him to tell in pain before he leaned away from a hook and hobbled aways Slipstream laughed when Static's back met the warehouse and Slipstream yelled as he punched for Static's head but he missed as his arm sunk into the wall of the warehouse

Wounds steaming themselves closed Static punched Slipstream in the ribs before he elbowed him in the chin before a double palm thrust sent him flying back

Slipstream grunted before he got to a knee and cloaked his arms in wind as he blocked Static's attempt to punt his head off his shoulders before he grabbed his leg and lifted Static up and slammed him onto the ground and tried to punch him but Static parried the blow and kicked Slipstream away

Static watched as Slipstream patted his chest before he took up a stance that caused Static's eyes to widen, "Goken First?"

"Oh, so you know this style? Since I got my powers I've been trained in Boxing, Mixed Martial arts, and Goken."

Slipstream suddenly was before Static who took a blow to the ribs then the jaw, and before Static could fly back from the force of the blows, Slipstream grabbed his hood and began to punch him in the gut and the face causing Static to stumble back before a high kick to the face caused him to fall to the ground,

Sharingan activating, Static flipped up from a stomp meant to cave his head in before he parried the jab aimed at his chest and extended the arm fully before he elbowed Slipstream in the face and a reverse roundhouse slammed his heel into Slipstream's jaw sending him flying into a wall and Static appeared before Slipstream could fall but 30 rapid punches to the torso before a heavy hook to the jaw sent Slipstream to the ground

Slipstream tried to kick Static but he spun around the kick and punched Slipstream in the face before he yelped when Slipstream grabbed his arm and wrapped his legs around his neck to choke him out before an orb of wind surrounded Static's head

Static before to thrash as Slipstream robbed him of oxygen and with a tense snapped his neck

Static went limped before in a cloud of smoke a broken peice of wood was in Slipstream's grip, surprised the wind meta stood up and looked to the top of a shopping container to see Static standing there, "You and boss have a lot of in common. Those fancy eyes and that substitution technique, but you can't take me to head up."

Slipstream thrust a hand forward sending a blast of wind, but Static appeared before him and punched him in the gut causing his eyes to widen as Slipstream crumbled to the ground puking, 'I can take you to head up just fine. Sasuke sent you to get intel on me right?" Panting Slipstream glared up at Static, "I was doing the same. Since my powers awoke, I've been waiting on you other Bang Babies to make an appearance and Sasuke seems to have collected you all and trained you up, so it's nice to know what I'm dealing with."

Static jumped as a dome of wind exploded out from Slipstream who vanished as it dissipated, leaving Static with the mugger,

Later

Nick returned home and hopped into the shower as he looked at his new scars before he placed a hand on them and with a green glow of his hands they vanished, drying off and putting on a towel he exited the bathroom, "You okay?" Eva asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Sasuke has some people beneath him, he taught them well." Nick admitted

"You can beat him."

"Yeah, it was smart of him to call on a meta with wind abilities since Wind is superior to Lightning."

"So what now?"

"If I go out as Static while Im angry, I'll kill someone. I know that, but I don't want to be who I was. Static needs to be a symbol, and he shouldn't have blood on his hands."

"Pop will be proud." Eva smiled before the two kissed, "Okay, I got work to do, see you later."

"Bye." Nick smiled watching her leave

Nick sighed standing up, "Nick." Eleni sang causing the man to turn and see her standing there naked, "I need your help with something."

Nick smirked dropping his towel before they walked toward each other, and she grabbed his chin before she got on her tiptoes and he leaned down and kissed her before he gripped her ass and lifted her up as she wrapped his legs around his waist and her arms around his neck

Nick carried her over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap as his dick rose to stand between her ass as she began to grind against it

"I'm yours." Eleni smiled which Nick returned

Nick's tongues raked across her harden nipple, going from breast to breast with every few flicks as his other hand began sliding down her back to her ass

Eleni was writhing against him, anticipating his next move as his fingers steadily slid downwards, grazing her anus and the back of her slit Nick's fingers continued, finding the heat that was coming from between her legs, his index finger lightly grazing along with her opening, parting her folds. Eleni let a moan escape her lips as he entered her with one finger, going in as deep as he could reach. His thumb rested against her ass hole as his middle finger began circling around her clit as his ring finger explored her depths.

Eleni found herself quickly nearing release as Nick's ministrations went faster and faster. Letting around an orgasmic cry Eleni tightened around Nick's finger as her hips bucked wildly as the blond continued pumping in and out of her wet core. After a few moments, her body stopped writhing as her juices stained his finger. Nick pulled out and sucked the juices off his finger. ''Hhm...sweet.'' he murmured as Elenii's hand trailed along his torso before going behind her lightly dragging her fingers across his dick, and grasped it as Nick grabbed her hips as she rubbed his dick against her opening. They both let out a gasp as Nick pushed up, feeling her. Heavy breaths escaped their lips and their noses rubbing against each other as they made slow, passionate love.

''God your dick feels so good in me!'' Eleni whispered as she bucked against Nick's long and powerful thrusts. They worked together slowly, building up their tempo. It didn't take long for the ever-growing pleasure to cause sensations through their being that weakened his control. Nick was doing most of the work as he rocked his hips towards Eleni; filling her until she groaned in pleasure. They were both panting for air before long, they were on the floor with Nick taking her from behind, their fingers intertwined as he leaned on her back

''Hhm you feel so good around me. I just want to coat your pussy with my cum.'' Nick whispered

"Adelante Papi, es tuyo!/Go ahead daddy, it's yours!'' Eleni moaned as she dropped her upper body to the floor completely leaving her ass up for Naruto's quick thrusts as his fists kept him up above her as he began to speed up his thrusts

''Aah! Ooh! Aah! Yes! Fuck me harder!'' Eleni squealed as her body writhe against him. She soon found herself becoming breathless as Nick grabbed her hair and pulled her up while putting more power behind his thrusts

A grin formed on Eleni's face as she began moving back and forth against Nick to get the entirety of him to rub around her. Nick let a cry, his face resting in the crook of her neck as he hugged her tightly gripping her breasts as he exploded inside of her, several hot sticky blasts of cum inside of her triggering her own

The two of them then laid on the carpet floor, with a blanket that was on the couch over them

Later

Nick had awoken from. the short nap he had and found Eleni still asleep before he picked her up and took her back to his bed, and made his way to the kitchen, when the elevator sounded off and he saw Cyn and Sharon walk in, " Yo, so how was the party?" He asked smiling before he frowned, "What happened?"

"Walked in on Erica fucking Rich at the studio." Cyn said

"Shit." Naruto sighed shaking his head before he hugged her tightly and held her as she began to sob

"I feel so stupid, cause I really fell in love with her." Cyn sobbed

"I know, but it's going to be okay." Nick said kissing her head as she sobbed into his chest

Finished  
Heavy C aka Slipstream played by 


	11. Chapter 11

ReaLife Studios, Harlem, Nyc

Nick and Cardi walked into the studio, to see a female already there, "Hey."

"What's Poppin?' Cardi asked before she punched the woman 

Nick watched the two scuffle with the woman who's been texting his phone talking shit about Cardi reaching for her wig but it came right off and Cardi grabbed her hair and began to repeatedly punch her in her face he stepped forward and pulled her off

"That's for talking shit about me, bitch! Keep my fucking name out yo mouth!" Cardi yelled as Nick carried her out of the studio 

"Get it out of your system?" Nick asked as Cardi glared while taking deep breaths, "We will work on the song another time."

Nick sighed looking into the studio as Cardi walked off, and saw the girl had left through the other door, before he heard yelling outside, and walked to the window to see Cardi and the girl had got to fighting again but they were being separated

"Does this always happen when you're at the studio?" Cyn asked looking over his shoulder as Cardi was yelling at the girl

"It's becoming a bad habit." Nick frowned before he closed the blinds and sat down, "What brings you here?"

"I want to start doing music and was wondering if you'd help me." Cyn said causing Nick to raise an eyebrow

"Okay, I have a beat I've been playing with. Let me know if you fuck with it amd we will collab on this."

"Forreal?" Cyn asked getting a nod from Nick before he played the beat 

"Did the same thing with Eva, she should be here in a minute.' Nick said checking the time

Cyn sat beside him and began to nod her head to the beat, Nick smiled watching as she began to mumble to herself, "Okay, I think I got something.' She smiled, getting a nod from Nick who sent the beat to her phone, "What've you been working on?" 

"Recently I did a song." Nick said before he began to search for the song

"About?"

"Us.' Naruto said causing Cyn to raise an eyebrow before he played a song amd sat back watching her 

Wet Dreamz

Let me take y'all back, man

As I do so well

Wasn't nothin' like that

Man, it wasn't nothin' like that first time

She was in my math class

Long hair, brown skin with a fat ass

Sat beside me, used to laugh, had mad jokes

The teacher always got mad so we passed notes

It started off so innocent

She had a vibe and a nigga started diggin' it

I was a youngin, straight crushin', tryna play the shit cool

But a nigga couldn't wait to get to school

Cause when I seen 'em thighs on her

And them hips on her and them lips on her

Got me daydreaming, man, what

I'm thinkin' how she rides on it, if she sits on it, if she licks on it

Make it hard for me to stand up

As time goes by, attractions getting deep, and

Wet dreaming, thinkin' that I'm smashin', but I'm sleepin'

I want it bad, and I ain't never been obsessed before

She wrote a note that said "You ever had sex before?"

Damn…

Cyn looked at Naruto, after stopping the song, "You made a song about our first time?'

"Yeah, listen to it. If you don't want me to put it out just say the word." Naruto said turning the song back on

[Hook:]

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, nooo

I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

I wrote back and said, "Of course I had sex before"

Knowing I was frontin'

I said, "I'm like a pro, baby," knowing I was stuntin'

But if I told the truth, I knew that I'd get played out, son

Hadn't been in pussy since the day I came out one

But, she don't know that, so she done wrote back and told me

"Oh, you a pro, homie? Well, I want you to show me

My mama gone for the weekend

So Saturday, baby, we can get to freakin'"

That's when my heart start racing and my body start sweatin'

Baby, you done woke my lil' man up

I'm thinking how that body look naked

When you laying on the bed

Teacher, please don't make me stand up

I wrote back like "Yeah, baby, sound like a plan"

Still trying to play it cool, sound like the man

But I was scared to death, my nigga, my stomach turnin'

Talking shit, knowing damn well I was a virgin, fuck

[Hook:]

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, nooo

I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

You know that feeling when you know you finna bone for the first time?

I'm hoping that she won't notice it's my first time

I'm hoping that my shit is big enough to fuck with

And most of all I'm praying, "God, don't let me bust quick"

I'm watching pornos, trying to see just how to stroke right

Practice putting condoms on, how it go, right?

I'm in her crib, now a nigga palms sweatin'

With a pocket full of rubbers and an erection

That's when my hands start touchin'

And her face start blushin', and a nigga roll over on top

And then she get my pants unbuckled

And her hands start rubbin' on me, ooh girl, don't stop

It's time for action: pull out the condoms real smooth

Yeah, just how I practiced

But right before I put it in, she flinched and grabbed it

And said, "I wanna get something off my mental

I can tell you're a pro, but baby, be gentle, cause..."

[Hook:]

Cause I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, nooo

I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

And I ain't never did this before, no

Cyn looked at Naruto who waited for her opinion

Later

Slipstream walked out of his safehouse clutching his ribs when Static appeared and palmed his face slamming him into a wall causing spider web cracks, "You didn't think I forgot about you did you?' He asked 

Slipstream tried to call upon his powers but he was electrocuted, "Where is Sasuke?" Static asked 

"I'll never talk." Slipstream glared 

"We'll see about tha-" 

Static dropped down and rolled away from a katana made of light energy he looked up to see a man in a red jacket grab Slipstream before the unknown caused an explosion of light that Static powered through and caught both men, 

The new guy looked surprised as Static choked him, Slipstream was about to call upon his wind but fire cloaked Statics arm, 

The new guy shaking off his surprise created a light construct of a sword and stabbed at Static but the vigilante tasered him causing the man to seize and thrash until Static senses he lost consciousness

"Now, you." Static said looking at Slipstream with his eyes glowing with power, "Where is Sasuke?" 

"I don't know!" Slipstream yelled and Static grunted before his Sharingan spun and trapped Slipstream in a Genjutsu

"Where is Sasuke?"

"I don't know, he gets in contact with me whenever he needs something." Slipstream said in a monotone

Static grunted before seals glowed on his arm and Slipstream before to groan in discomfort before he screamed in pain as all five of Naruto's fingertips blazed with chakra

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I'm taking every ounce of your chakra, effectively rendering you powerless. Forever." Static said as Slipstream began to thrash 

The seal Nick was using was created to steal the chakra coils that were reawakened in Bang Babies, but it was only effective if Nick had an understanding of the targets powers. Luckily he used the elements in his past life, and wind was the first he learned.

Static kept it up till every last drop of chakra was gone from Slipstream's body and stood up before he jumped away while releasing the guy in the red jacket as spikes of shadows almost stabbed into his arm

Static frowned watching as Ivan appeared glaring at him before he grabbed a orb of shadow blocked him and the man from view and they were gone

Static sighed before he went and dropped the former Bang Baby at the police station 

On a rooftop watching as the police took Slipstream into custody, before he held up a hand and an orb of wind appeared in Nick's palm before his phone rang, "Denissa, what up?" He asked

"Bando and I have some friends that are behind on their rent. We were wondering if you were willing to host a small party at your place tonight." Denissa said over the phone causing Nick to raise an eyebrow

"How small?" Nick said walking away from the ledge

"Well I got six homegirls and Justine has 11." 

"I guess. Tell them to come through." Nick said before he vanished with a sound of an electric shock 

Later, Nick's Home

Ying yang twins played loudly over the speakers as Nick sat on the couch shirtless in basketball shorts with some Nike Cortez, he was receiving a lapdance from Denissa while he had clones that looked like Naruto, Hashirama, Ashura, Tobirama, and Minato each around the living room bumping and grinding with a girl while some girls twerked on tables and the stripper pole as money completely covered the floor, courtesy of Slipstreams savings and Cottonmouth's 

Ying Yang Twins get low went off and Wetter by Twista played causing the dancing to go from wild to more sensual as Denissa leaned back into Nick grinding her ass against his erection while his hands trailed up her torso and squeezed her breasts

Across the way Stephanie stood on the roof watching Nick and the clones be entertained with a sad frown before in a puff of smoke she changed into a Vietnamese woman dressed In green and black armor, and a Chesire mask, Stephanie watched Nick before she vanished, wishing more than anything she could tell him what was really going on but this was for the best,

Nick looked over to the rooftop where Stephanie had been before Denissa licked his neck and he looked to her and they kissed 

The girls were all wet and in the mood from the warmth and intoxicating feel of Nick's chakra that leaked from his body in his excited 

The clones didn't even keep up their henges as soon no one in the penthouse had on clothes, and skin slapping skin along with moans were heard by no one thanks to the sound proof walls 

Morning

Nick groaned as he sat up his clones had dispelled long ago into the night and as he stretched out and looked to the 18 beautiful woman in his bed all naked and leaking his cum, he smiled and got up before going to get in the shower and dried off before he walked into his living room still naked, 

Seeing every inch of the floor covered in 20s, 50, and 100s with not a single, 5 or a 10 to be found, Nick created 18 clones, "Divide up the money evenly." 

As the clones did that Nick made some breakfast for his guests, when the elevator opened and Eva walked in to see the clones busy and the original cooking

"Seems I missed quite the party.' Eva said

"You missed your studio session." Nick said glancing back over his shoulder

"Yea, I'm sorry. I lost track of time." Eva said

"Are you serious about this music thing?" Nick asked as he began to put the food on the table

"Yeah, I don't think it'll happen right now is all." 

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I thought I was pregnant yesterday." Eva said causing Naruto to blink in surprise

"Are you?"

"No, it was a false positive. I had got so excited about being a mom and dared to think about a future I'm not sure you're willing to have." Eva said looking at Nick who raised an eyebrow

"Of course I would want kids. Just because I have powers and doing this Static thing doesn't mean I am trying to put my personal life on hold." Nick said before he nodded over to the clones that were counting money distributing it amongst each other so that they were even, "Those guys make it so that the ball never stops rolling and I won't have to miss anything."

Eva nodded before she and Nick kissed, "I love you. You know that right?' Nick asked, getting a nod, "That will never change no matter what. I will be with you through your highs and lows, nothing is more important to me than my precious people." 

Eva smiled before she wrapped her arms around Nick's neck, "I love you." She said smiling 

The clones put the money beside the hugging duo and vanished just as the girls came into the kitchen, "Morning sleeping beauties, I made breakfast. Eat, get you some energy so you can shower." 

The girls all noticed he was erect again, "Do you ever get tired?" One of the girls asked as they only remembered partying with Nick before he took them one at a time

"Nope." Nick smiled before he motioned to the stack of money each wrapped individually with initials on the band's, "$48,280 for each of you." The girls looked surprised while Denissa smiled at Nick 

The girls would admit that they expected the morning after the sex to be vastly different as he already fucked so the nice guy act would vanish, but for the guy to make them a large breakfast and giving them more money than they made in a month even after getting the pussy made him all the more attractive to them

Nick went and got dressed as the girls began eating before he returned and sat at the head, "So who was the best?" Eva asked smiling as Nick was about to eat a piece of his pancake

Looking up Nick saw everyone waiting for his answer, "I mean all of you were great and I enjoyed every moment of it,"

"But?" Denissa asked

"I feel like we all weren't showing off our best, we were just rutting for an orgasm." Naruto shrugged

"Well played." Eva smiled as Nick shook his head

The conversation continued as laughs around the table was heard and a promise of showing Nick what they had to offer saw Nick getting 17 new recurring sex partners and maybe more as the girls showed off their intelligence and he liked that

The girls took a shower in the bathroom that was bigger than their apartments before they left giving him a deep kiss and their number 

Shaking his head Nick had a clone began to clean up while he went outside and began to meditate

Harlem's Paradise, Later

Cottonmouth's watched the news laughing as they spoke about Scarce as the corpse had washed up beneath the docks, "You're in a good mood." Ivan said

"Why wouldn't I be. Domingo got his guns, I killed a cop and not an ounce of evidence against me." Cornell smirked before he turned off the tv and sat up looking at Ivan, "Let's talk about this bullet you were talking about. That is plastic and capable of killing Static."

"Lets not. You're too exposed and the last thing we need is even more heat. Keep steak on your table. Don't worry about dessert yet."

"And how do I do that with Static Shock still around? All he has to do is [shouting] show up and hoods scatter like roaches with the lights on! Guns, drugs, all street traffic is a mess right now because of him!" Cornell yelled before turning away from Ivan, "Niggas act like he can walk on water." 

"Can he?" Ivan asked

"I'm done talking, Ivan. Tell Sasuke I need to holler at him." Cornell glared

"You sure that's the way you want to play this?" Ivan asked getting a glare from Cornell

"What did you have to say?" Sasuke asked getting their attention as he stood in the doorway and immediately the two stood up,

"I was just telling Ivan, that now that I'm back on my feet, staying on my feet will be difficult with Static Shock running around. I need to even the playing field." 

Sasuke walked closer, smirking, "You can go Ivan." 

"Sir, I-"

"Now." Sasuke said coldly with a glare

Ivan flinched before he vanished into his shadow and Sasuke looked Cornell over, "So you want to step it up?" He asked and got a nod in response, "Okay. Come with me."

Cornell watched aa Sasuke walked off and after a moment he followed,

Meanwhile

Nick was checking out his items at the liquor store before he noticed Misty's partner on the news, "Aye yo turn that up." He said

The cashier nodded and turned the tv up,

"Detective Rafael Scarfe, a police detective of the New York City Police Department's 29th Precinct in Harlem, was found this morning and sources say that he was fatally shot with his own weapon, still no word on suspects bu-"

Nick paid for his stuff and left heading straight for Misty's place and frowned when he noticed her car wasn't there and looked thoughtful for a moment and sighed before leaving

Moments Later, Apartment Complex

Misty looked up as the elevator opened up and she found Nick standing there, "Sup." He greeted

"What're you doing here?" Misty asked walking by Naruto who followed her

"Heard about your boy, and wanted to check on you. Saw that you weren't home and I know Betty ain't about to let you investigate your partner's death."

"Murder." Misty corrected as she took out Scarfe's keys that she stole from evidence

"Well being a dirty cop would do that for you." Nick said before he raised a hand and caught Misty's fist as she glared at him,"We both know who killed Scarfe, it aint no secret. Everyone in Harlem knew he was dirty, even you. You just don't want to admit it." 

Misty ripped her fist from Nick's grasp and opened the door, she entered and stopped Nick from following, "You can't come in here."

"Why not?" Nick asked

'This is police business."

'Your here as a cop?" Nick asked causing Misty to frown before Nick entered 

"Don't touch anything." Misty said slapping a pair of gloves into his chest

"I know how to not leave fingerprints." Nick said putting the gloves on before he began to look around, "Dude has a kid?" He asked

" Earl found Scarfe's loaded pistol and shot and killed himself." Misty frowned 

Nick put the photo down and began to walk around the place and after a few minutes the duo found nothing, "There's nothing here Misty."

'Keep looking."

"I don't get it, why are you trying so hard for this guy?" Nick asked

"A lot of people wrote me off back then. But not Scarfe. He took me under his wing. He taught me how to police for real. I have no idea what he saw in me back then, but he has had my front and my back." 

Nick sighed before he sent a pulse through the room giving him a 3D mental image of the entire apartment before he walked to his right and knelt down, 

Misty turned and saw Nick lifting the floor panels, and she walked over to see a ledger inside of the secret compartment and watched as Nick picked it up

Sharingan recording everything, Nick looked through the ledger as Misty looked over his shoulder, "He recorded meetings, corrupt cops, stash houses for not only Cottonmouth's but for all criminal organizations in New York." Nick smirked before Misty took the ledger and began to turn to the final written page as Nick went to the window

"He was going to a meeting with Cottonmouth to ask for $100,000 in exchange for Domino's guns." 

"Too bad with him being dead that ledger is not going to put anyone away. More than half of the people in your precinct are dirty." Nick said as Misty frowned as Nick watched two cops approach the building smiling, "We got company."

Misty walked over and saw the detectives, "Come on." Misty turned to race out the door but Nick grabbed her arm as she turned around and vanished with her leaving a clone behind to clean up the place and get Misty's car

Nick's Penthouse

Misty turned see why Nick stopped her before she suddenly felt nauseous and he released her before he pointed to the restroom and she raced off and began to vomit into the toilet

Meanwhile

Cornell followed Sasuke into his home, "Cornell meet my wife Teresa." 

"Mam." Cornell said nodding as Sakura smiled and waved at him

"Cornell is here to take the plunge and swear his loyalty to our cause. In exchange we will give him power to stand up to Static and take control of his enemies." Sasuke said as Sakura frowned slightly, 

Naruto was her best friend and her family to know that one of her descendents had been his latest incarnation and was actively standing against them was troubling but she had her duty as a wife and they didn't want Static dead just out of their way, 

"Finish your project?" Sasuke asked getting a nod before Sakura 

Cornell followed Sasuke and Sakura outside where their pool was and he saw a device in the water, "What is this?"

"Your ticket to power, submerge yourself in the water and let it do its job." Sasuke said

Cornell looked between the two before he began to take off his jacket and began to strip to his boxers, sticking his toe in he flinched back, "Shit, I aint getting in there! Shit hot as a mu'fucka!" 

Sasuke sighed before he looked to Sakura who nodded and in a blur she appeared behind Cornell and pushed him through the air into the center of the pool with a loud splash

Sasuke appeared above Cornell who was about to submerge and began to hold him down to keep him beneath the water as the man thrashed

"What is this going to do to him?' Sasuke asked Sakura who was feeding her chakra into the water

"It'll make his skin unbreakable. Increase his strength and grant him the powers of a Basilisk. If he's strong enough to survive." Sakura said as Cornell went motionless

Moments Later, Kitchen

Nick was sitting at the island drinking some Whisky when Misty walked out drying her hands, before she sat across from him, "Your Static." She said, getting a nod from Nick, "But how, I've seen you and Static together.'

In a puff of smoke a clone appeared beside Nick before it transformed into Static

"What's to stop me from hailing your vigilante ass into prison right now?" Misty asked 

"Because I'm your best bet at bringing Cottonmouth down. I dont fuck with cops as you know but you are different. Pops trusted you and I don't see why I shouldn't trust you." 

Misty frowned before she looked to the ledger on the table and slid it between them, "No killing unless you have no other choice." She said 

Nick nodded, "Let's go over this thing from top to bottom." He said

Sasuke's Home

Cornell was laying on the side of the pool, before he gasped and began to cough as he got up groggily and stumbled into the wall and slammed his hand into it to stop from falling and his eyes widened when his palm went through the structure like wet paper

"I'd say it worked." Sasuke smirked as Cornell looked at them 

"Of course it did, I created it." Sakura said

Cornell ripped his arm from the wall and looked to see his skin unblemished smirking as he clenched his hand into a fist he looked to Sasuke and Sakura and bowed before them, "Thank you. Whatever it is you need I'll do it."

"I know. Now let's see what all you can do, a demonstration perhaps. Time to pay your friend Domingo a visit."

Cornell smirked dangerously

Colon Gym

Cornell walked into the gym to see Domingo and his men relaxing, when he was noticed, "Cornell, what're you doing here?"

"Here to hash out the new terms of our deal.'

"No need man. We got our weapons so our deal is still good."

"Naw, you see I'm taking over so you work for me now." Cornell said causing the men to frown and stand up while Domingo glared at his one-time friend

"Hubris." Domingo said shaking his head before he walked away and a man opened fire on Cornel

Cornell was shot in the jaw and the bullet ricochet off his skin but he caught it quickly

The Colon crime family looked at each other as Cornell hold the bullet before he laughed, "Shit." He said before he spat onto a weight bench and everyone watched as it melted

Smirking Cornell was shot repeatedly and he laughed loudly, and in a blur he was upon a man and with a hook everyone watched in horror as the man's head flew from his shoulder and slammed into the wall

Domingo turned and ran off as Cornell laughed, "That's the illest shit Ive ever seen in my life!" Cornell said before he began to slaughter the Colon family

Outside

Static appeared from one the powerlines and he began to do some recon closing his right eye and placing a hand over it he focused and suddenly he was looking through the security cameras and saw corpses all around 

Cornell stood in the center walking up to Domingo who was shooting a rifle but the bullets just bounced off Cottonmouth's skin, suddenly Cottonmouth's eyes turned white and with a glare if light Domingo was turned to stone

"Didn't expect that." Cornell said walking around the statue

Nick was about to attack but quickly paused when Sasuke appeared 

"Sakura made you invulnerable to physical harm, and gave you the powers of a Basilisk. Congratulations."

Cornell laughed and flicked his finger at the statue and it shattered, "Yeah." He said 

Static frowned while he wanted nothing more than to rush in and pummel those two into the dirt, lessons from Tobirama were best in this situation so with a grunt he vanished in a flicker of electricity

**Finished**

**Cottonmouth's powers are those of Luke Cage plus a Basilisk meaning he has**

  * [Death Inducement](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Inducement)/[Petrification](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Petrification)
  * [Death Song](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Death_Song)
  * [Fire Breath](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Breath)
  * [Killing Eyes](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Killing_Eyes)/[Petrifying Gaze](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Petrifying_Gaze)
  * [Poison Breath](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Poison_Breath)
  * [Poisonous Blood](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Poisonous_Blood)
  * [Rot Inducement](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Rot_Inducement)
  * [Shattering](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Shattering)
  * [Snake Physiology](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Snake_Physiology)
    * [Camouflage](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Camouflage)
    * [Climbing](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Climbing)
    * [Constriction](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Constriction)
    * [Crawling](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Crawling)
    * [Crushing](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Crushing)
    * [Dermal Armor](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Dermal_Armor)/[Scale Manifestation](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Scale_Manifestation)
    * [Enhanced Agility](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Agility)
    * [Enhanced Bite](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Bite)
      * [Elastic Jaws](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Elastic_Jaws)
    * [Enhanced Flexibility](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Flexibility)/[Elasticity](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Elasticity)
    * [Enhanced Lung Capacity](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Lung_Capacity)
    * [Enhanced Smell](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Smell)
    * [Enhanced Stealth](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Stealth)
    * [Enhanced Strength](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Enhanced_Strength)
    * [Matter Ingestion](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Matter_Ingestion)
    * [Poison Generation](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Poison_Generation)
    * [Prehensile Tongue](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Prehensile_Tongue)
    * [Seismic Sense](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Seismic_Sense)
    * [Speed Swimming](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Speed_Swimming)
    * [Venomous Fangs](https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Venomous_Fangs)



**For more info go to https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Basilisk_Physiology**

**Denissa's friends**

**Justin's friends**


	12. Chapter 12

Harlem's Paradise

Cornell was sitting at his piano playing to soothe his nerves, he was restless and needed to calm down, he paused and blinked as he picked up a scent and smiled before he resumed playing when Mariah stormed into the room, 

"You could have called first." Cornell said 

"Oh, now I need an invite." Mariah said taking off her coat 

"Can't imagine the kind of pressure you're under." Cornell standing up and looking at her 

"You need to drop this Static Shock shit.

Shut it down. Get your head back in the game." Mariah said 

"Don't lecture me about the game. I was born to this shit. I finally got something to even the odds to put his ass in the dirt." Cornell said

"My party chairwoman called me tonight

to tell me I had to step down from the council. The fundraising for my complexes dried up since you got jacked. My reputation is in the shithole!"

"Maybe Madam Councilwoman needs to step off her high horse and get her hands dirty." Cornell said sipping some Rose from the bottle and putting down beside him as Mariah walked up to standing in front of him

"We family, Cornell. Mama Mabel taught us that…" Mariah began

"Mama Mabel, Mama Mabel! Go on with that shit!" Cornell yelled glaring at Mariah who frowned, "All the things I could've did with my life...my music...But who does she send to that uppity-ass boarding school? You. She put you in school and forced me to run the streets."

"You idiot. She sent me away to keep me away from Pete!" Mariah said

"You know damn well what that woman made me do. I was 14 years old." Cornell frowned

"Uncle Pete betrayed us." Mariah said shaking her head

"Uncle Pete was the only one who ever had my back. Mama Mabel was always sheltering you, protecting you. And for what? All that education, and you just as shady as me." 

"Me protected? All I did your whole life was protect you! Your junkie mama dropped you off at Mabel's and never looked back! Your daddy didn't want you! Who was there changing your diapers? Tending your needs? Dealing with your whining?" Mariah yelled

"I saw the way you used to flirt with Uncle Pete when I was little." Cornell said before Mariah slapped him causing him to chuckle as he looked at his cousin, "Running around half-naked all the time. You wanted it, Mariah. You wanted it and you know it."

Cornell began to walk away and Mariah grabbed his bottle and screamed, "No!" 

Cornell smirked as the bottle hit him in the back of the head and he turned around while stumbling back as Mariah began to push him, "No!" She yelled before he fell out the window down to the first floor

Mariah looked out the window, "I did not want it!" Mariah yelled before she turned around, "No! You shut up!"

Cornell was still on the ground as Mariah came down while still screaming, "No, I didn't want it!" He watched as Mariah grabbed the mike stand and began to strike him repeatedly, "I didn't want it!" 

Cornell was about to attack when caught the scent of Ivan so he closed his eyes and waited while pretending to be dead and Mariah stopped hitting him and stared at him

"Look at you." Ivan smirked stepping out the shadows as Mariah looked at him, "You got the nerve and you stepped up."

"W-what're you doing here?" Mariah asked

'I came to kill him.' Ivan said

Cornell began to laugh causing the two to jump and watch as he began to stand up, "Shit." Cornell said looking at the shocked duo, and took a step

Immediately Ivan had spikes of shadow stab at Cornell but all they did was push him back into the wall amd cut into his clothes but not his skin 

Cornell smirked at the two as Ivan realized he needed to retreat so he grabbed Mariah and vanished in an orb of darkness, Cornell pushed himself off the wall as he pulled out his phone and called Sasuke 

After reporting Ivan's betrayal, Cornell put a hit out on Static Shock

When word spread of a bounty on Static Shock, the smarter thugs didnt touch it but when word reached the younger and hungrier thugs they jumped at the opportunity, 

Brooklyn, NY

Controversial rapper Daniel aka 69 sat on his couch watching the Nine Trey Bloods who were around for protection. 

69 rose to fame for trolling and talking reckless to dangerous people, he was still looking for a feature that would take him to the next level and solidify his claim of being the King of New York. Only problem with that is Nick was hailed as the current King of New York, and Nick just ignored his existence

Calling Nick out and making fun of him online didn't get a response and he needed to get that response, 

Looking up when he heard about Static Shock and a hit being put out on the vigilante he smirked, "Aye yo we can go at son to find out about Static."

'Who?" Shottie his manager asked

"Nick.' Daniel said 

The gang members frowned and scoffed shaking their heads, "You tripping." 

"Come on, we do it in a public place. Catch him slipping, the cameras would show he aint shit but a pussy and we use that to capitalize." Daniel said 

The NTG's debated with it for a while before they decided fuck it they had strength in numbers.

Manhattan, NY

Nick was walking down the street taking pictures with fans and signing autographs before he began to head for his meeting, "Hey." Nick greeted

Kya one of the bartenders Nick slept with looked up and smiled before they hugged, and kissed, "How you doing?" Kya asked

"I'm chilling, bout to drop this album but I ain't call you out here for that.' Nick smiled 

"Why am I here then?" 

Nick smiled, "So you know I have this real estate business and I remember you saying how you needed a new crib to open up a daycare. What you think about this spot?" Nick asked 

Kya looked confused, "Your giving me a space?"

'A rent to own spot, yeah." Nick smiled as Kya looked up, "Want to check it out?" 

"Yea.' 

The duo walked into the building and Nick began to show it off to her, "The building contains 482 units and retail space on the first several floors. 

Kya looked around as she listened to him explain about the structure before he turned around and notice tears in her eyes

"You alri-" Nick was interrupted as Kya kissed him deeply 

He could taste the flavor of mint and grape on her lips and her tongue as it entered his mouth and explored. Nick didn't bother putting up any fight, allowing his instincts to take over him completely. He inhaled her scent, smelling the mixture scent of vanilla and roses. While strange, it completely spurred him on as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her closer while his tongue danced with hers. Kya gave a moan as she enjoyed the taste of whisky and the smell of the ozone. 

Nick's warmth engulfed her as his hands traveled down her back to her ass which he began to grope wildly. It actually made her nipples harden and her arms around him tighten.

The two did not completely pull away from the passionate kiss for a good few minutes, before their need for air came. 

Pulling back they dove back in after a moment and the kiss started to become rougher as they ripped each other's clothes off until they stood naked in the room

Kya began to bite on his lips, pulling, tugging, sucking and lightly chewing on both lips. Nick reeled his hand back and struck her ass, a loud slapping sound being heard as it jiggled. The woman moaned at the feeling, pulling away slightly, allowing Nick to shove his tongue down her throat, surprising her slightly.

Spinning them around, the two walked back till they were on the glass window that overlooked the city. With his strength, Nick lifted Kya and she tried to wrap her legs around his waist, but he held them apart as she began grinding against his hard member. Nick pulled away, her swollen bottom lip in between his as he sucked on it. Releasing it, he began to lay kisses on her gorgeous face before making his way down to her neck.

Kya ran her fingers over his braids , gripping at the back of his head as he bit down hard on her neck, making her toes curl and body shiver. He then kissed it and bit down on another piece, earning a whimper of pleasure from the woman. She continued to thrust her hips against his, while he kissed and bit his way down to her breasts. Brushing her hair to the side, he was now able to see her dark quarter sized coin areola's with her nipples standing at attention.

With a grin he popped the left nipple into his mouth causing her to suck her teeth as he groped the other breast while he continued slowly grind his hips. Kya moaned as Nick continued to pleasure her breasts, roughly yet sensually. 

  
  


Kya's chuckle turned into a moan as she felt Nick's hand dip down and enter her sex with two digits. "Oh shit," she cursed, biting her bottom lip as his fingers wriggled around and began thrusting forward. "Oo~oh, like that baby," she whispered as he moved onto the next breast while his other free hand pinched and twisted the other nipple. Nick began grinding and twisting then nipple in his mouth, pulling it making her moan become a bit louder.

Nick was conscious of every single action he made as well the fact that Kya was enjoying this immensely. He could only imagine what would happen if he completely satisfied her...ooh, that was a question he wanted to find the answer too. Adding a third finger, the woman's breath hitched as Nick began to slowly turn, twist and push his fingers in before pulling them out and restarting the process. He could feel Kya's sex clench down on his fingers as he continued, and he could also feel the vibrations from her body as she shivered.

"Oh fuck!" she whimpered, squeezing on his locks hard. "I'm about to cum!" she proclaimed in actual shock. "Oh shit!" Kya screamed as her eyes rolled back and her body convulsed as Nick continued on, though his pace increased until he was furiously pushing in and pulling out, as if he was gouging her pussy. "I'm cumming! I'm cumming! FUCK!" Kya howled as her entire body froze and gave one full body shiver as she had cum on his fingers and his torso.

Nick could feel the warm liquid soak his hand, Kya's mouth was open in a gasp as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Yet still he was still sucking on her breast. Nick gave on last suck before he pulled away and flicked the nipple before looking up at Kya who was coming down from her high.

"That was...great," she muttered softly, panting slightly. She then turned her hazel eyes on him and gave him a big smile. "I can take anymore, no more foreplay, stick it in, give me your dick!" she said and he blinked before he removed his fingers from her sex and gripped his aching dick. "This is going to be amazing," she grinned releasing her grip on his head to reach down and guide his dick to her pussy.

Wrapping her other arm around his neck she slowly began to move her body to sink herself on his spear. Slowly he entered her, and as he did so, both of them moaned loudly. Nick from the pleasurably hot and tight pussy, and Kya from the fact that Nick was actually stretching her more than her exes ever did.

It was only a moment later when Nick was completely sunk within Kya. The two were frozen, comfortably tense as they enjoyed the sensation of each other before Nick began to slam into her, putting his entire back into it. The sound of his thighs slapping against her fat ass filled the room along with her whimpers and moans of pleasure.

Nick knew if he thrust to hard he might shatter the glass so he allowed for Kya to wrap her legs around his waist as he palmed the glass and her hip keeping her pinned as he stroked 

Kanji extended from his palm and took up the window before with a flash it vanished and Kya's eyes widened when Nick began to thrust harder and faster and his dick began to vibrate as beneath her skin orange electrical surges could be seen as Nick stimulated her nervous system

Kya's eyes began to roll into the back of her head as Nick treated her body like the goddess she was, before he stopped causing her to pant and look at him obsessively

Nick got on his knees and laid Kya down on the carpeted floor beside the window and for hours the two continued to have sex going from position to position and through and took a short nap cuddling on the floor

Waking up from their short nap Nick had Kya arch her back and took her from behind once more

Later

A refreshed Nick closed a glowing Kya's car door and with a final kiss he leaned away, "You know You just ruined me for other's right?" She asked

"I know.' Nick smiled before he stepped back watching her pull off 

Nick took a deep breath and exhaled with a smile before he walked off as he walked to the parking garage he left his car, 2 black Sudan's from both ends of the road sped down and jumped the curb boxing him in

Nick raised an eyebrow when dudes he knew jumped out backed by the internet troll that's been telling everyone to test his gangster and his fans were saying was calling him out but he ignored it and soon his fanbase did as well, 

"Yeah, nigga you thought shit was sweet?!" Daniel yelled with a bat as he noticed people recording and smirked 

Nick ignored the dude and looked to Shottie, "Shot what you doin?" 

"Just business." Shottie said

"Busi-"

"Shut up! You think you can just disrespect me huh? I'm the king of New York!" Daniel yelled before he swung the bat

Nick caught his wrist and punched him in the jaw and backhanded him before he released his wrist and locked his arm around Daniel's before with a tense he snapped the arm in two causing him to yell in pain before 3 jabs broke his nose and swole his eye as Daniel fell and 2 more blows sent him into unconsciousness

Nick flinched as a gunshot went off and a bullet hit the wall behind him before he jumped and slid on the hood of a Sudan as the gang members with guns tried to kill him while Shottie got Daniel and left

Nick kept his powers suppressed tightly as gangster1 came around the corner and aimed the gun at him but Nick grabbed the man's hand and twisted it so the gun was upside down and pointed at the gunman before Nick forced him to pull the trigger causing the man to shot himself in the knee sending him to the floor screaming

The gun now in Nick's hand he in quick succession held it correctly and saw gangster2 and 3 coming from around the back of the Sudan and a bullet went through each of their heads

Gangster4 was seen through the window before he shot at Nick who ducked and hid by the car before Nick pistol whipped gangster1 knocking him out,

Nick looked beneath the car and saw gangster4's timbs and shot his ankles out sending him to the ground screaming before Nick ran around the Sudan gun raised and as the screaming man tried to get his dropped weapon Nick knocked him out with a kick to the face

Nick backpedaled and sat against the wall and called 911, "911 whats your emergency."

"My name is Nick Hawkins and I just killed some dudes in self defense. I am at 24 W 36th St." Nick said before he hung up and waited 

The police arrived and Nick tossed the gun before he laid on his belly and locked his fingers behind his head and remained still

Nick was picked up and Misty questioned him, "You couldnt have used your abilities to stop this?" She asked

"Cameras are all around including them up there.' Nick said causing Misty to look up at a building to see people on the balcony of a restaurant that were recording, "So what happened?"

"I protected myself.." Nick said frowning 

Misty sighed before she put Nick in the back of her car and drove him down to the station 

Nick didnt give any names just that he got road up on and acted in self defense, security footage and cell phone videoes of the incident hit the internet and the police saw it and Nick was released with a warning that if he were to hunt down his attackers their would be consequences

Nick's phone was blowing up with text messages and calls as he was trending on the Shaderoom and other similar blogs,

More than half of the texts were from females he's been with and his friends, so he replied to all of them as he knew them personally and smirked as he was invited to some girls home and he sent a clone for them more durable ones for his ex girlfriends

Nick's Home

Nick walked into his building to see Eleni and Kya talking at the elevator when they saw him, "Are you okay?" Kya asked

"Yeah. What're you guys doing here?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow as the elevator opened

"We wanted to check up on you and help you feel better." Eleni said

Nick smiled, "That's thoughtful." He said wrapping his arms around them and pulling them close, before he kissed Eleni as Kya kissed his neck and shoved her hand down his pants and gripped his dick

The elevator opened and Nick saw that Eleni had invited friends, again all of them in sexy matching outfits

"Welcome home."

Nick lickrd his lips before his hands were grabbed and he was led to the couch, a show was put on for Nick as Eleni sucked his dick while Kya massaged his shoulders 

Morning, Freeland

After an eventful evening Nick wished to talk to someone so he went to Freeland a neighborhood in Harlem that didn't get the same love as Hell's Kitchen, because it was over ran with the 100 a street gang that answered to some shadow boss that no one has ever seen with LaLa acting as the lieutenant,

Nick walked into his old high school Garfield High and looked around in nostalgia, with a smile he made his way to the principal's office, and knocked, "Come in!" 

Entering Nick saw Jefferson with his daughters Anissa an old classmate and friend and her little sister Jennifer,

"Yo!" Nick greeted 

**Finished**

**Kya**

**Nick's guests**

  



End file.
